The Reluctant Sorceress
by Scoobyfan1
Summary: Sort of AU, part of a series; Daphne Blake has always had detective instincts, but what happens when those instincts lead her to a family secret hidden in the attic of her parents house and will she be able to handle it? Pairings: Fred/Daphne, Shaggy/Velma.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Scooby Doo and all related characters and trademarks are copyright 2010 Hanna-Barbera Productions/Warner Brothers/Cartoon Network. I am not making any money off of writing this story, I am just a fan.

Author's Notes #2: Major major thanks to jjb88, Jazzola and LoveofVelma for plot and title ideas for this story, I greatly appreciate it and I enjoy getting advice, reviews and encouragement from fellow Fan Fiction writers.

Chapter 1

Daphne Blake is a fairly typical American young woman, she attended Coolsville High School, is a wonderful actress (she would get the lead roles in numerous school drama club productions), was a cheerleader and has the former quarterback of the Coolsville High football team as her boyfriend: one Fred Jones.

However, she's gone through a few things that most girls or women of her age would laugh at or scoff at; Daphne is a longtime member of a group of teenage sleuths known as Mystery Incorporated, or Mystery Inc. for short; as a part of this group, Daphne has been all over the world and solved hundreds of mysteries, not to mention faced countless dangers including getting kidnapped and being turned into a werewolf once upon a time.

Miss Blake also has something that most people and especially most girls her age would love to have and would work all their lives for; for you see Daphne was born into somewhat royalty, her parents are two wealthy business owners named George and Elizabeth, together they own a company called Blake's Bubble Bath, and as a result of this Daphne has gotten pretty much everything she has ever wanted in her life, but ever since she was in Junior High School she has learned not to flaunt it or tell people about it.

Although in her time with Mystery Inc. her parents wealth have provided her and her friends with great luxuries in their careers and travels, such as being able to travel all over the world and taking countless vacations, the group having their own private plane and last but not least the group's own vehicle: a colorfully painted green and red van known as the Mystery Machine.

Overall, Daphne has had a wonderful life and career and couldn't ask for better parents or better friends than her current ones, however fairly soon this red-haired beauty is going to uncover something that will change her life and the way she lives it forever; in fact conversely, what the red head is going to uncover will be something that will get she and her friends into another mystery and also one that if she's not careful could possibly kill her.

It all started one spring day at what has been the longtime base of Mystery Inc.: Blake Manor, home to Daphne and her parents; unfortunately as a result of living in Ohio the spring time often presents itself with some fairly unpleasant weather such as today, where at the moment a raging thunderstorm with pouring rain and strong winds is taking place, thankfully Mystery Inc. and the red head's parents are inside, of course as usual bad weather means that the Blakes' business appointments have been canceled or rescheduled so they are keeping Daphne and her friends company inside the palatial mansion.

At the moment the power is still on which means that all electronic equipment in the house is still in working order, which would normally mean that the Blakes' would be watching television or DVDs, but they are not; at the moment, Elizabeth Blake is reading a novel and George Blake is attempting to get some work done on the computer; as for the rest of Mystery Inc., Velma Dinkley is working on some experiments in the mansion laboratory, Fred Jones is engrossed in a game of Madden 2010 for the Playstation 3(and losing badly), Shaggy Rogers and Scooby Doo are in the kitchen of the mansion doing what else, making sandwiches albeit ones that would break the jaw of a normal person several times over.

As for the fifth member of the group, Daphne, she has been somewhat bored for most of the day; she started organizing her bedroom and her clothing, but that only took about an hour, next Daphne tried reading but even that didn't last long, finally the red head decided that if she and the gang didn't have a mystery she would do a little detective work around the house and what better place she figured to do detective work then the attic, so she red haired teen walked out of her bedroom and towards a staircase; the red haired teen then walked up the stairs and eventually found herself in an ancient looking hallway filled with cobwebs, dust and more than a few paintings.

"Jeepers, it doesn't look like anyone's been up here for quite a while; and it doesn't look like any cleaning's been done up here in a while either, ah ah achoo!" Daphne remarked before loudly sneezing; the red head then took out a handkerchief which she had thankfully brought with her (she had just gotten over a cold the previous week).

Daphne walked through the hallway past several dozen doors before coming to the end of the corridor and an unmarked door, which piqued her curiosity greatly.

"Hmm, I wonder what's in here?" the teen sleuth thought.

Daphne then decided to attempt to open the door, but with no luck, so she decided to a small bobby pin out of her hair; the red head then put the pin in the lock and within a few moments, was able to unlock the door and open it.

The red head pushed the old door open with a creak and she entered inside the dark, dusty room; after entering, Daphne left the door slightly ajar so she could leave quickly if someone was coming, which included her parents; although being an amateur sleuth Daphne always had a good sense of if someone was coming or if she or her friends were in danger, almost like a sixth sense, although it never seemed to stop her from getting kidnapped every so often.

The red haired young woman then began exploring the room, which was filled with various trinkets, trunks, books and other for lack of a better term, junk; as the red haired detective searched the room, she realized that she was exactly where she wanted to be, partly because she recognized some of the things in the room from previous trips up here, both by herself and with her friends or parents.

"You know I think this is the attic; I haven't been up here in so long I hardly recognized the place but it's definitely the attic" Daphne mused.

With Daphne now knowing where she was, she continued looking around the room; for the most part besides the old trunks, books and junk, there were a few old dresses and a couple mirrors scattered through the room, in addition to a couple closets among other things.

Since she didn't have anything better to do, Daphne decided to try on a couple of the old dresses in front of a mirror; one was a dark green dress that looked like it had been worn to a few fancy dinner parties or dances in the past; after modeled the first dress, she took it off and tried on a light pink dress that looked like it had also been worn on special occasions in the past, however Daphne didn't seem to like it so she took it off and resumed exploring.

After a few minutes of searching, the red head explored a side of the room where an old brown trunk with a gold plate on the front and what looked like the picture of an old woman and a moon carved on the top; Daphne's detective instincts got the better of her yet again, so she decided to try and open the trunk but was unsuccessful, so she used her bobby pin to open the locked trunk and after a few seconds of fiddling with the lock she was able to open the trunk.

Inside the box were a number old books, in addition to old papers, a few jewelry items and other assorted items; the red haired young sleuth decided to sit on the floor and look through these items and as she did so she was amazed and a little shocked by what she saw and found.

Author's Notes: I know this chapter seemed kind of short but the others will be a lot longer, plus I decided to end this chapter with a cliff hangar; I guess I really like cliff-hangars, although sometimes they can be somewhat annoying. Hope everybody likes this story though


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The red-haired young sleuth Daphne Blake sat on the floor of the attic of her parents mansion, having found an old trunk filled with books, jewelry and other items; as she looked through the books and papers Daphne could not believe her eyes, not to mention she rubbed them a few times in disbelief just to make sure what she was reading was accurate.

Inside the trunk were records of the Blake family history, including a complete family history, records of the family's births and deaths, and other items including some peculiar looking jewelry, which included a stunning necklace with consisted of a long gold chain and a purple gemstone at the end; Daphne then tried on the necklace and walked over to a nearby mirror to see how she looked, as you might expect Daphne loved the necklace and despite the fact that her parents might have a fit if she took it, decided to wear it, at least for a while.

The red head next looked through the papers and books, and it was in one of the books that Daphne got possibly one of the biggest shocks of her life; the book consisted of the story of the Blake family after they immigrated to the United States from Scotland and their trials and tribulations in America, including their danger prone history which Daphne winced a little at; but towards the middle of the book Daphne came to a page with a complete Blake family tree and what she saw would start something that would change her life.

On the portion of the page that described the family in the 1600's, Daphne was shocked to learn that one of her ancestors, a woman named Melissa Blake was burned at the stake for using witchcraft when she lived in Salem, Massachusetts; reading on Daphne discovered that not only did her ancestor use witchcraft, many members of the Blake family practiced witchcraft in secret, so as not to arouse anyone suspicions, considering they might want to make a Blake barbecue if anyone found about each family member's witchcraft.

As she read on the red head became engrossed in reading about the history of the Blake family in terms of witchcraft, albeit trembling a little as she turned each page; Daphne had naturally never believed in the supernatural until a few years ago, but was surprised to learn that so many strange things happened in her family's history.

Daphne then continued to read on and was quite shocked to find that her own grandmother was a witch and that there was an entire line of witches and warlocks in the Blake family, mostly coming from her mother's side; for the red haired sleuth it was all too much to process and she even thought about closing the book and taking a long shower, but she read on, although as she would discover she probably wished she didn't.

The red haired sleuth then continued reading and found out thankfully that while it looked like that while her grandmother and other family members were witches and warlocks, the gene pool apparently thinned out when it came to her parents, which relieved her a little; that is until she came to her own name in the book.

"Daphne Blake, date of birth, height, weight, hair color; hmm, everything looks norm…" the redhead began reading that is until she stopped in mid-sentence; the reason she stopped was because along with her all her vital statistics, it also said that she was a witch, a 100 percent bonafide spell casting, broom riding witch.

"No, it can't be! I-it just can't be, I can't be a witch, I mean witches are old and ugly and warty and I'm nothing like that, although Samantha from _Bewitched_ and Sabrina Spellman are witches and they're not old or ugly; but those are fictional witches and I'm a real person, well I guess there's only one way to be sure, I have to ask my parents and I think maybe the gang might want to hear this too" Daphne remarked to herself.

So with those words the red haired sleuth gathered up the book that she had been reading along with a few papers, in addition to making sure she was still wearing the necklace that she found and walked out of the attic; she then locked the door behind her as she walked back into the hallway that contained the attic and back towards the staircase, she then found the stairs and walked back down them and into the main living room of the palatial Blake estate.

When she walked back into the living room, her mother was still reading and her father was still doing some work on the computer, however this was to be short lived as the red haired sleuth's mother looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Daphne walking into the room and sitting down on a sofa near where her mother was sitting.

"Hello Daphne, I didn't hear you come in" Mrs. Blake remarked.

"Sorry about that mom, I didn't want to disturb you while you were reading" Daphne replied.

"Oh that's alright dear, I was just finishing up with my book anyway" Mrs. Blake responded as she placed the book on the sofa.

"So what were you reading?" Daphne asked.

"I know it sounds silly but it's an Agatha Christie mystery novel" Mrs. Blake answered.

"What's so silly about that, I love reading mysteries and this one's one of my favorites" Daphne replied as she picked up the book and looked at the cover.

"I should have known, although when you have a daughter who solves mysteries for a living, I guess none of the novels are as exciting as any adventures you've had Daphne" Mrs. Blake said with a smile, while chuckling a little.

"Actually mom, these novels are about as exciting as anything I've gone through; although I tend to like the books better, at least nothing happens to me in these" Daphne replied as she placed the book down on the sofa.

"I would imagine so, after getting kidnapped, meeting a real warlock and capturing real ghosts and monsters, not to mention other things" Mrs. Blake commented.

"True, but we did capture all those villains or at least the phony ones" Daphne replied.

"Yes and your father and I are very proud of you and the rest of your friends for doing that, right George?" Mrs. Blake said as she turned to where Daphne's father was sitting.

"Absolutely" Mr. Blake replied, as at this moment he was turning off his computer and proceeded to walk over to the sofa where Daphne and her mother were sitting.

"But mom, dad, I always thought you guys wanted me to go into business or modeling or something like that, I always thought you guys hated the fact that I was a detective" Daphne remarked, somewhat confused.

"Nonsense dear, we're proud of you no matter what you do for a living; when you were a reporter for that magazine, we thought that was great, when you hosted that television show, that was great, and when you solved all those mysteries with Fred, Shaggy, Scooby and Velma that was wonderful as well, simply put we are proud of you no matter what you do for a living or what you are" Mr. Blake explained.

"Aw thanks guys, you two are the best parents anyone ever had" Daphne replied as she hugged her parents, while a tear ran down her cheek, which the red head managed to catch with a handkerchief.

"By the way Daphne, we know you are in love with Fred, and we completely support your relationship, also we talked to Fred's parents a while back and they supported it as well" Mrs. Blake said.

"Mom! I never tell anyone about Fred and me, why did you tell them?" Daphne replied, somewhat red faced that her parents would do something like this.

"Honey, it's been kind of obvious that you two really like each other and it's like your mother said, we have no problem that you are boyfriend and girlfriend" Mr. Blake remarked.

"Well, I am still a little embarrassed that you would talk about that with Freddie's parents, but I guess it's okay, and I'm glad you both approve" Daphne replied, still blushing at what her parents had said.

"Just do us one favor Daphne" Mrs. Blake remarked.

"What's that mom?" Daphne asked.

"When the time comes, make sure and visit us when you have kids; your father and I have always wanted grandchildren and hopefully we can pass some things down to them" Mrs. Blake replied.

"Don't worry mom, when the time comes, I'll bring the kids over for a visit" Daphne said, chuckling a little, while she still blushed a little, not to mention her cheeks were still a bit crimson.

"Good, we're looking forward to it" Mrs. Blake replied.

Daphne sat on the sofa in the main foyer of Blake Manor happy as can be, her parents had told her they were very proud of her and that they greatly approved of her and Fred being a dating couple and boyfriend and girlfriend; but something was still bugging her, she wondered to herself why she had found items that told her that she was a witch and that she came from a long line of witches and warlocks, not to mention she was a descendant of a Salem witch and that her grandmother was a witch, so she decided to do what any red blooded American woman would do, she asked her parents about it.

"Mom, Dad, can I ask you something?" Daphne wondered.

"Certainly dear, what is it?" Mr. Blake asked.

Author's Notes: Hopefully everybody likes how I end each chapter and enjoys how I ended this one; I think cliff hangars work really well as far as Fan Fiction goes, so that's how I've decided to write most of the time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Daphne Blake, one of the members of the famous Mystery Inc. detective agency sits on the sofa in the foyer/living room of Blake Mansion with her parents George and Elizabeth; earlier in the day Daphne had done some exploring in the attic and found some very interesting items that related to her family's history and what her family was really like, not to mention she discovered a startling secret about herself that she had to pinch herself in order to believe; right now she is prepared to ask her parents about what she found and why these things were in the attic in the first place.

"Mom, Dad, a few hours ago I was a little bored and went into the attic to look around" Daphne said.

"That's quite alright dear, we really should clean up in there, it's so dusty and you're just getting over a cold, but go on" Mrs. Blake replied.

"Well, while I was looking around I tried on a couple of old dresses, and then I found an old trunk filled with all sorts of books, papers and jewelry, like the necklace I'm wearing right now" Daphne said as she pointed to the gold necklace with the purple jewel that she had around her neck.

"Daphne, that-that is a beautiful necklace, and you said you found it in the attic?" Mr. Blake asked, somewhat transfixed on the piece of jewelry.

"That's right, and I also found some old papers and this old book" Daphne remarked as she placed the book on the sofa.

"My my, this certainly is an old book, would you mind if I looked at it dear?" Mrs. Blake asked.

"Not at all mom, in fact there's something interesting inside the book that you should see" Daphne replied.

So Elizabeth Blake picked up the book and began reading; she leafed through most of the book before coming to the exact same area where Daphne had been reading a few hours ago; Daphne's mother then read about the exact same things that her daughter had read about, mainly about the family's history and involvement with witchcraft and that several members of the family were witches and warlocks, finally Elizabeth Blake came to the page with the Blake family tree and as she read what the book said about Daphne, she sighed and then placed the book down.

"So mom, dad, what did you think?" Daphne asked.

Elizabeth Blake then handed the book over to her husband and he began reading the strange volume; when he came to the pages that told about the Blakes and witchcraft, he sighed, cringed a little and then placed the book down, just as his wife did; as he sat on the sofa George Blake looked somewhat nervous, in addition he was sweating a little and looked like he had just woken up from a bad dream or nightmare.

Daphne's mother moved over to comfort her husband and found that she was also sweating a little and looked quite nervous, also looking as if she had just woken up from a nightmare; the red-haired investigator looked over at her parents and began thinking maybe it wasn't a good idea to share something like this with them, and maybe she should go back to the attic and put everything back, then maybe head to her room and take a nap and maybe she would forget about all this magic nonsense later, but she only made it a few feet before her father spoke up.

"Daphne, could you do me a favor and call your friends in here, I think they might want to hear this" Mr. Blake said.

"Yes dad, but why are you and mom sweating, you look nervous" Daphne asked.

"It's nothing dear, it's just very warm in here" Mrs. Blake replied.

"Okay if you say so" Daphne said; with that the red head left the room to gather up her friends, while she was doing this her parents sat on the sofa and took deep breaths before they spoke to each other.

"George, are you really sure you want to tell Daphne that she's a witch?" Mrs. Blake asked.

"Absolutely dear, and I think it's best for her to hear it from us then someone else" Mr. Blake replied.

"But what if she doesn't believe it, what if after we tell her she never speaks to us again or worse" Mrs. Blake said, ringing her hands as she spoke.

"Elizabeth, Daphne's not a child anymore, I think she can handle the fact that she is descended from a long line of witches and warlocks" Mr. Blake replied.

"I know, but how will she react to her own grandmother being a witch and it coming from my side of the family, I-I just wish these things didn't have to happen to our family, although" Mrs. Blake remarked.

"Although what?" Mr. Blake questioned.

"Well, come to think of it, my mother and father told me about the family's history of witchcraft when I was her age" Mrs. Blake said.

"Yes, and soon after we got married you told me and I mentioned that it didn't matter, I would still love you with all my heart and for as long as we both lived" Mr. Blake remarked.

"You know you're right George, Daphne's a very bright girl and she's been investigating the supernatural and the paranormal for many years now; she's met some of the most frightening monsters and creatures in the world, frankly if I had met some of those creatures I would have run screaming, although I have to admit I'm not as brave as Daphne" Mrs. Blake replied.

"That's true, plus if faced with a real vampire or werewolf or a real ghost I would probably turn and run also; actually we know how good Daphne is at solving mysteries even when not faced with paranormal creatures, remember the Masked Manx?" Mr. Blake commented.

"I certainly do, although I have to admit I wasn't too frightened by him, I mean he was just a cat burglar, albeit a very unusual one" Mrs. Blake replied.

"Yes, he was; I mean, who in their right mind would leave an Ace of Spades as a calling card after robbing a place? It almost sounds like something out of a movie or old radio detective series or something, by the way that reminds me of a show I heard once when I was a kid, it was about an insurance investigator, what was it called?" Mr. Blake remarked.

"Oh I remember that show, it was _Yours Truly Johnny Dollar_, wasn't it?" Mrs. Blake answered.

"That's it, that's what it was called; I wonder how Johnny Dollar would have handled that case?" Mr. Blake asked.

"Well, one thing's for sure, I don't think he would have handled it as well as Daphne and her friends did, although maybe Johnny would have done well with it" Mrs. Blake replied.

"Elizabeth, you're absolutely right; you know I guess it's not such a bad thing to have a daughter who is a great detective, especially when she has such great friends" Mr. Blake commented.

"Don't they remind you of the friends we had when we were her age?" Mrs. Blake wondered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that; back when we were teens we sure were fantastic sleuths weren't we?" Mr. Blake asked.

"We sure were, I'll never forgot when the two of us, Velma's future folks, Shaggy's future folks and Fred's future parents all traveled around in our respective cars and we would meet each other at various supposedly haunted places and we encountered all those supposed ghosts and monsters" Mrs. Blake replied, slightly chuckling as she spoke.

"Yeah, remember when we traveled to that old haunted mansion in the northeastern part of the state?" Mr. Blake commented.

"I sure do, and remember what happened there with that creepy phantom?" Mrs. Blake responded.

"You bet, and that creep's laugh was something that I'll never forget as long as I live; but of course he was a complete phony" Mr. Blake commented.

"He sure was, imagine the nerve of using an old mansion as the home base for a counterfeiting operation and dressing up as a green shadowy creature and trying to scare everybody away" Mrs. Blake replied.

"Yeah and remember when you fell through that trap door through the floor and got captured and held in the mansion basement and we had to rescue you" Mr. Blake remarked.

"Ugh, don't remind me, my hair was ruined for weeks after that case" Mrs. Blake replied.

"Hey it wasn't that bad, I mean after all we did have a great celebration after that mystery was over" Mr. Blake commented.

"Yeah, I ate so much pizza and salad I thought I was going to burst like a giant balloon, although I didn't eat as much as Shaggy's future folks, that's for sure" Mrs. Blake replied.

"I really thought we were going to be banned from that restaurant forever because of Shaggy's future mother and father" Mr. Blake said with a chuckle.

"Hey, I guess its all part of the hazards of being a detective I guess" Mrs. Blake replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah, although I wish sometimes it wasn't so hazardous to our health and well-being" Mr. Blake said.

"George dear, I'm curious about something" Mrs. Blake commented.

"What's that Elizabeth?" Mr. Blake asked.

"If you had to do it all over again, would you want to team up with Daphne's friends' folks again?" Mrs. Blake wondered.

"Are you kidding? Of course I would, believe me there's nothing like good friends to help you realize what's really important in the world" Mr. Blake remarked.

"That's for sure, and I think what we did years ago really helped the world and the people in it; believe me, friendship, fighting wrongs and injustice and solving crimes are about as important as any amount of money, and believe me we have a lot of money" Mrs. Blake replied.

"Right, but believe me I would trade it all if it meant that we could have good friends like the ones we had" Mr. Blake commented.

"I certainly agree George, I certainly agree; by the way, now that we're going to Daphne about the family's magical past, should we tell her about the two of us and her friends' parents?" Mrs. Blake asked.

"Maybe we will Elizabeth, maybe we will; but not right now, I think when the time is right and we're ready, we'll tell her about it and our past" Mr. Blake replied.

"Good idea George, good idea" Mrs. Blake commented.

As Daphne's parents continued speaking with each other, they heard a familiar noise coming from another room; as they expected it was Daphne walking back into the foyer to speak with her folks about what she found in the attic, and as George and Elizabeth Blake were hoping and expecting, the red haired young sleuth was joined by her friends; the four teenage amateur detectives and their Great Dane then walked over and joined the redhead's parents on the sofa as the five sleuths prepared to listen to the red haired detective's parents strange story about the Blake family's history of witchcraft, at the moment however they didn't know that once they finished, Daphne Blake's life and the lives of all the members of Mystery Inc. would be changed forever.

Author's Notes: I included a reference from another Scooby Doo fan fic that someone wrote, right now I can't remember the author but it was really good and I saved it on one of my flash drives for reading, also thank you as always for everyone's help with my fan fiction stories including story ideas, titles and plot ideas, I greatly appreciate it and thank you again for all your help.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Inside the rather spacious living room and foyer of Blake Manor, a red haired young detective named Daphne Blake who was the only daughter of George and Elizabeth Blake, two of the wealthiest people in the state of Ohio sat on a sofa with her friends and mystery solving cohorts from the Mystery Inc. detective agency along with her parents; Mr. and Mrs. Blake were about to inform their daughter of one of the Blake family's most carefully guarded secrets, one that had been kept in the dusty, cobweb filled attic of the mansion for many years, that is until Daphne uncovered part of the secret earlier in the day.

Being a detective Daphne always wanted to uncover the truth behind mysteries and their supposed origins, especially supernatural ones, only the mystery she was attempting to unravel was in the midst of her own family; as the red head and her friends sat patiently on the sofa, each of the adolescent detectives was curious as to why Daphne had called each of them into the front room and what for.

"Is everybody here?" Daphne asked.

"I'm here" Velma remarked.

"Like I'm here and Scooby's here too, right Scoob?" Shaggy asked.

"Reah, ri'm rere" the Great Dane replied.

"Daphne, we're all here, and we were all a bit confused by why you all wanted us in here, so what's up?" Fred wondered as he put his hand on the red head's shoulder.

"First, I just wanted to let all of you know that even if something should happen to me, or if what I found out is true, I wanted to let all of you know that we can still be friends and Fred, nothing will ever change what we have between us" Daphne replied after taking a deep breath.

"Daphne, you know that nothing will ever change our relationship or friendship with Velma, Shaggy and Scooby, so just tell us what's going on" Fred commented as he softly took hold of the red head's chin and tilted it up towards him.

"Well, I think it's better if my parents told you guys, right mom and dad?" Daphne asked.

"Yes I think it would be best if you heard it from us" Mr. Blake said.

"So what's going on anyway?" Shaggy asked.

"Well Shaggy, it's all told in this book" Mr. Blake replied as he opened the volume and placed the book on a coffee table.

"What is it?" Velma wondered.

"This is a history of the Blake family dating back to their days in Scotland all the way through the current generation; hundreds of years of family history are contained within this book, as well as quite a few things that may shock each one of you" Mrs. Blake replied.

"L-like what?" Shaggy asked nervously.

"For instance, when the Blake family came to the United States from Scotland, they originally settled in what is now Massachusetts, specifically Salem; but the family's time in Massachusetts was not pleasant by all means, while our ancestors did work hard and became very industrious people there were a few black sheep in the family, specifically a woman named Melissa Blake" Mr. Blake explained.

"What about her?" Daphne wondered, now deeply entranced by her parents story.

"Well dear, you see Melissa Blake was a bit of a strange woman; she never had many friends and she lived alone in a cottage in the outskirts of Salem, but she never ventured out much into town and many citizens wondered why a woman like her would live alone and would never want to speak with anyone or would never venture into town" Mrs. Blake replied.

"Jeepers, what else can you tell me about her?" Daphne asked.

"Well, during the year 1661, Salem was having a severe drought during the summer, then once the fall came around it rained for three straight weeks and the winter was one of the harshest ever for the town; needless to say this didn't please the townsfolk and once the spring started the citizens decided to venture to Melissa's cottage and were angered by what they saw" Mrs. Blake replied.

"What did they see?" Fred wondered.

"Once they walked inside they saw various bottles filled with all sorts of strange things, in addition to various cloaks, brooms, spell books and a large black cauldron in the center of the room; eventually the townsfolk realized that Melissa Blake practiced witchcraft and might be responsible for the weather issues that the town had been having" Mr. Blake replied.

"Jeepers, what happened next?" Daphne asked.

"After the townspeople found out what Melissa was up to, they decided to capture her and make her confess about her witchcraft; so they waited until she arrived back at the house, which she did, but when she arrived she wasn't very happy, in fact she was downright enraged at the townsfolk for coming into her home; she pointed at them and asked what are you doing in my home?" Mrs. Blake replied.

"So what happened after that?" Velma wondered.

"After Melissa Blake accused the townsfolk of breaking into her house, the town mayor pointed back at Melissa and said so you are practicing witchcraft in our fair town?; Melissa then replied yes I am, what are you going to do about it?, the mayor then replied you have ruined our crops, caused a horrible fall and winter and you accuse us of breaking into your house?, you are a witch and shall be punished" Mr. Blake replied.

"Jeepers, what did Melissa do?" Daphne asked.

"She attempted to cast spells on the townspeople, but she failed as they were prepared and they captured her and put her on trial; Melissa begged and pleaded that she was not the one who caused the strange weather in the town, but the townsfolk didn't listen and once Melissa Blake was found guilty of witchcraft, she was sentenced to be burned at the stake in the town square" Mrs. Blake remarked.

"So is that the end of the story?" Fred wondered.

"Far from it, even though Melissa was burned at the stake, that was not the end of the witch gene in the Blake family; every generation or so has had at least one or two members that had the gene, and were either witches or warlocks, in fact many members of our family were witches and warlocks" Mr. Blake replied.

"What about the two of you?" Velma asked.

"That's right, if the witch gene is in our family, then that must mean the two of you have it, right?" Daphne wondered.

"Nope, the gene passed our generation; however, it didn't pass every generation, and I think it's time to tell Daphne about her legacy in terms of witchcraft" Mrs. Blake replied.

"My legacy?" Daphne wondered.

"Yes dear, your mother was told about this once she was your age and she told me about it when we got married, I didn't mind it and I still love your mother anyway; but there is more, much more to the story, you see Daphne you are a direct descendent of Melissa Blake and you come from a long line of witches and warlocks, in fact most of the magical members of the family come from your mother's side of the family, in addition your grandmother is a witch and that's not the end of it" Mr. Blake replied.

"Wait a minute, this is all too weird, I need a minute to think about this" Daphne said as she rubbed her head like she had a major headache.

"Are you alright Daphne?" Fred asked.

"Yes Freddie I'm fine, it's just that I never knew these things about my own family; mom, dad, you said my grandmother is a witch and that it wasn't the end of things, so what else can you tell me about the family's involvement with magic?" the red head asked.

"Well dear, that brings us to what you found in the attic; that necklace once belonged to your grandmother and when she spoke to us last she wanted you to have it, in fact she requested you have it, in fact there's a reason why you found all those things that were in the attic, you see Daphne, not only is everything we just told you true, but in addition you are a witch, you were born a witch and your father and I haven't told you about it until now because we never knew how you were going to handle it, of course when you found and brought down those things from the attic we had to tell you, so Daphne how do your feel?" Mrs. Blake explained.

"How-how do I feel? I don't know, I mean this all too much, I never knew all this, I am a witch; a real spell casting, cauldron stirring witch, but there's just one thing I want to know" Daphne said as Fred comforted her.

"What's that dear?" Mrs. Blake asked.

"Why me? Why not another member of the family, I mean I guess I believe in witches but I never thought I would be one and what about warts and wrinkles?" Daphne wondered, rapidly firing questions at her parents.

"Daphne, you are a witch for a reason; your grandmother told us when you were born that she knew you would make a great witch because she thought you would be resilient and would need magical abilities to get yourself out of tricky situations, or avoid trap doors; and as for the warts and wrinkles, you might have to worry about wrinkles when you get older, but we won't worry about that now and as for warts, well that doesn't happen to most witches, in fact it didn't happen to your grandmother and it won't happen to you" Mr. Blake replied.

"That's a relief, but what about my grandmother? What can you tell me about her?" Daphne asked.

"Well dear, your grandmother is named Patricia, she's a very wonderful woman and she lives in Massachusetts, Boston I believe" Mrs. Blake replied.

"Wait, my grandmother is still alive?" Daphne asked.

"Yes dear and she's as perky as she ever was, or at least as perky as a one hundred and seventeen year old woman would be" Mr. Blake said.

"117 years old? You mean my grandmother is 117 years old?" Daphne wondered.

"That's correct, and now that you know that you're a witch and your grandmother is a witch, I think it's time to tell you another part of your history Daphne" Mrs. Blake replied.

"What is it?" Daphne asked.

"Sweetheart, when you were born and when your grandmother told us about what you were going to become in the future, she requested that she wanted to speak to you; furthermore she requested specifically that you and your friends visit her; finally, once you have arrived at your grandmother's house, she requested that you train under her and learn the craft of magic and how to properly use your magical powers" Mr. Blake explained.

"Jeepers, this is still all too weird; so my grandmother's probably expecting me right?" Daphne asked.

"Yes Daphne, and she is probably preparing for your arrival right now" Mrs. Blake remarked.

"One question though mom and dad" Daphne responded.

"What is it dear?" Mr. Blake asked.

"Well, it's about my magic and training; why can't the two of you train me? Surely you, my parents would be better people to teach me to use my magic properly" Daphne replied.

"Honey, I know you may think that we would be better teachers, but when your grandmother and us spoke about your future training, we all agreed that when you were ready and of proper age, she would teach you all about magic and how to use your powers to help you in every day life and to assist you while solving mysteries" Mrs. Blake commented.

"That makes sense" Daphne replied.

"Oh and Daphne, there's just one more thing that we need to tell you" Mr. Blake said.

"What's that?" Daphne asked.

"All we ask when you train with your grandmother, is that you be very careful and to never ever use your powers for evil purposes; there may be people or beings that will try and force you to use your abilities for sinister objectives, but you must never give in to sinister forces, you must always be a noble and good witch, always" Mrs. Blake replied.

"Mom, Dad, there's one thing I'm still a little confused about and a little scared about to be honest" Daphne said.

"What is it dear?" Mr. Blake asked.

"Yes Daphne, whatever it is, you can tell us" Mrs. Blake added.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I'm still not sure about this whole thing; what if I'm not ready to be a witch, what if my magic isn't that powerful, what if something happens and my magic causes a disaster or what if it causes Fred, Shaggy, Scooby and Velma to be destroyed by a villain or what if the world is destroyed, and I'm partly responsible; there are so many things that could go wrong and I'm not sure I can handle all that responsibility" Daphne said with a somewhat worried look on her face.

"Daphne, believe us when we say this: don't worry about the things that could go wrong, just think about all the things that could go right" Mr. Blake said.

"Yes dear, and think all of all the could that you can do with your magic, both for your friends and for the world; you could use your magic to make it so that no one would ever go hungry again, or provide water to drought stricken areas, you can do anything you want with your magic, and your father and I believe in you" Mrs. Blake added.

"Yeah Daphne, and think of what you could do if you were ever captured by a villain" Fred replied as he put his hand on the red head's shoulder.

"That's right, and if your parents think you'll make a great witch then we do too" Velma added.

"Like yeah Daphne, we believe in you and we're on board with you all the way" Shaggy remarked.

"Reah Raphne, rou're our rfriend rand re rove you" Scooby replied as he walked over to the now red haired young witch and began licking her face.

"Okay Scooby, okay, I get it, I love you too" Daphne said.

"You know Daph, Scooby's not the only one who loves you" Fred commented as he looked into the red head's eyes.

"Oh?" Daphne asked.

"Yep, you mean a lot to me Daphne and I love you, just do me a favor and don't turn me into a newt or a frog" Fred replied with a smile before kissing the red head on the cheek.

"I won't make any promises Freddie, but I'll try not to" Daphne chuckled as she kissed the leader of Mystery Inc. back.

"So dear, are you ready to accept your destiny?" Mrs. Blake asked.

"Well guys, after talking to the gang and after much thought, yes I fully accept that I am a witch and that I come from a long line of witches and warlocks; basically I am all ready to start my training with my grandmother" Daphne said as she stood up from the sofa.

"Excellent, and remember Daphne, with great power comes great responsibility; if you just remember that simple phrase, you'll always come out all right" Mr. Blake replied.

"Thanks guys, that was great advice and it means a lot to me" Daphne said as she walked over to her parents.

"You're welcome dear" Mrs. Blake replied.

"Yes and we were happy to give you it" Mr. Blake added.

"That was really nice of you guys, and you two are the best parents a girl ever had" Daphne said as she hugged her parents.

"Hey what about us?" Fred asked.

"Of course, how could I forget about you guys" Daphne said as she hugged her Mystery Inc. compatriots.

"Hey what are friends for anyway?" Fred replied with a smile.

"And believe you and me, you guys are the best friends a girl ever had, not to mention the best friends a young witch ever had too" Daphne commented.

"Thanks Daphne, that really means a lot to us" Velma replied.

"You're welcome Velma, so I guess that takes care of everything" Daphne commented.

"Sure does Daph; so now that you're a witch, what are you going to do?" Fred asked.

"Well I guess the first thing to do would be for all of us to travel to Massachusetts so I can train with my grandmother and learn how to properly use my magic" the redhead replied.

"Right Daphne, although I think we should probably head to Boston tomorrow; it would probably be too late to travel today" Fred explained.

"Yeah, and besides it would give us some time to pack for our trip" Velma replied.

"So it's agreed, we'll all stay here overnight and leave for Boston in the morning?" Fred asked.

"Sounds good to me" Daphne remarked.

"Count me in" Velma added.

"Like sounds groovy to Scooby and me" Shaggy commented.

"Reah roovy" Scooby added.

"Cool so we're all set then, by the way Mr. and Mrs. Blake would you mind if we all stayed here overnight?" Fred said.

"Certainly Frederick" Mrs. Blake replied, although Fred cringed at the mention of his full first name.

"Actually if the clock is correct, it's getting pretty close to dinner time, so if you if the five of you are okay with it, the kitchen staff can make some dinner for the seven of us" Mr. Blake added as he looked over at the clock, which displayed the time of 6:20 PM.

"Like now that sounds good, what do you think Scooby?" Shaggy asked.

"Roh roy, roh roy, ri ran't rait!" Scooby said while licking his lips in preparation of having a great meal.

"I guess Scooby and Shaggy are on board, and actually I'm kind of hungry myself, what about you girls?" Fred asked.

"I could go for something to eat too" Daphne replied.

"Me too" Velma added.

"Okay then, Daphne if you and your friends will go into the dining room we can start preparing for dinner" Mr. Blake said.

"Sounds good, come on gang, let's get ready for dinner" Fred replied.

About a half hour passed and after Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne's parents all headed upstairs to wash up for dinner; later after each member of Mystery Inc. got ready to eat they all headed down to the dining room of the mansion for a delicious meal, which consisted of all kinds of plates of food, including but not limited to all kinds of meat, potatoes, vegetables, salad, bread, side dishes and desserts which were spread across a large wooden table and were enjoyed by all members of Mystery Inc.

Once dinner was finished, the staff of Blake Mansion took care of the dishes, which left Scooby and company as well as Daphne's parents to spend the rest of the night reading, or watching television, or other things; eventually Scooby and company got tired and realized they needed to get ready for their trip to New England the next day, so they began packing and eventually they all took showers or baths and after making sure everything was ready for the next day they all headed off to bed still thinking about what had happened to their red haired friend earlier in the day and what would happen to her tomorrow and in the future.

In her bedroom Daphne Blake laid back in her bed, still going over the words of her parents in her mind and thinking about the numerous witches and warlocks that had lived before her and their various magical abilities.

"_You are a witch Daphne, your grandmother was a witch and you come from a long line of witches and warlocks"_.

As she nodded off to sleep, those words still rang through her head as she closed her eyes and began dreaming of what her new magic powers would mean to her; specifically what would happen if she had them when she faced all the villains that kidnapped her in the past and what she would do to each of them, needless to say it would not have been pleasant, especially for the villains.

Someone once said tomorrow is another day, but to the red haired young woman named Daphne Blake, tomorrow certainly wasn't going to be another day, rather it would be the first day of the rest of Daphne's life and her first official day as a witch; it was also going to be the day that she and her friends would travel to see her grandmother and it would also be the day that she would begin her witch training; previously Daphne had been somewhat of a reluctant witch, but once tomorrow came and once her training was finished, she would hopefully go from a reluctant sorceress to one of if not the most powerful sorceresses in the world, and possibly the only witch who would use her powers to solve mysteries with three other teenagers and a talking Great Dane.

Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone for their very nice reviews and I greatly appreciate all of them and I greatly appreciate all the advice in my writing that I get from people; all the advice really helps me get better in my writing and I look forward to hearing from people about my stories in the future.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Inside her bedroom Daphne Blake arose from her slumber, yawned and stretched out as she prepared for one of the most important days of her life, and one of the most important days in the lives of Mystery Inc. in general; however a day like this was bound to be somewhat full of surprises and Daphne received her first as after she got dressed she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" the red head asked.

"It's Fred" the blond haired teen replied.

"Hang on Freddie, I'll let you in" Daphne said.

Daphne then walked over to her door and let the unofficial leader of Mystery Inc. into her bedroom, although she was curious as to why her boyfriend was visiting her so early in the day and on such an important day for the red head as well.

"Freddie, what brings you up here?" Daphne asked as she hugged the blond teen.

"Oh not much, just wanting to see how my favorite teen witch is doing" Fred replied with a smile on his face.

"I'm fine Freddie; by the way are you still okay with me being a witch?" Daphne asked.

"Of course, just don't cast any spells on me or turn me into a frog, okay?" Fred replied.

"Like I said yesterday, I'll try but I won't make any promises" Daphne said with a chuckle.

"That's okay, believe me your word is good enough for me; by the way if you're ready we're having breakfast downstairs with your parents" Fred replied.

"You are?" Daphne wondered, looking somewhat surprised at this development.

"Yeah, Scooby, Shaggy and Velma got up a little while ago and are already in the dining room, would you care to join us?" Fred asked as he offered to take Daphne's arm and lead her downstairs.

"Well since I'm already finished getting dressed and since I'm done with my makeup and lipstick I would be delighted," Daphne replied as took Fred's arm and the pair walked out of the red head's bedroom and walked down the stairs towards the kitchen and dining room.

Once the pair of sleuths was downstairs, George and Elizabeth Blake could see their daughter and her boyfriend walking towards the dining room, which made them both very proud as a broad smile crossed each of their faces.

"It's so nice to see Daphne so happy isn't it George?" Mrs. Blake asked.

"It certainly is dear, Fred's a fine young man and I think he and Daphne make a fine couple" Mr. Blake replied.

"And I think Fred will make a wonderful son in law some day, don't you dear?" Mrs. Blake said.

"I think so too dear, I think so too" Mr. Blake replied.

As Fred and Daphne entered the dining room and sat down at the dining room table where there were several dozen dishes of food laid out on the table, Mystery Inc.'s other couple found themselves talking about how well their friends relationship was going.

"Fred and Daphne sure make a groovy couple huh Velma?" Shaggy said.

"I'll say they do Shaggy" Velma replied as she snuggled up close to the cowardly teen.

"So do you think they make a better couple then us?" Shaggy asked sweetly.

"I would say its pretty close, let's call it a tie" Velma replied with a smile.

"Sounds good to me," Shaggy said while Fred and Daphne sat down at the breakfast table.

Breakfast in the Blake household went off nicely, as most of the conversation at the table was about Daphne now being a witch and about her and Fred as a couple, but eventually the conversation switched to the group's adventure to the east coast to visit Daphne's grandmother and what the group was in for or what would happen to them during their trip.

After breakfast was finished, the five members of Mystery Inc. washed up and then went upstairs to retrieve their luggage; after each member of the group had gotten what they needed from their respective rooms, they returned downstairs where Daphne's parents were waiting to give the gang directions to Daphne's grandmothers house and to tell them all to be careful during their latest adventure especially Daphne; after the red head's parents had given the young woman what she and the gang needed for their trip, Mr. and Mrs. Blake then kissed and hugged their daughter and wished her well as she, Fred, Shaggy, Velma and Scooby exited through the front door of the mansion and walked out to the Mystery Machine.

As Fred started up the van's engine and eventually guided the vehicle out of the driveway and onto residential street surrounding the mansion, Daphne noticed that her parents were waving to her from the front window of the mansion; Daphne waved back, while in the back of her mind the red head knew that when she came back to Blake Mansion, she would no longer be merely a young woman who solves mysteries with three other teenagers and a Great Dane, but instead she would hopefully be one of the most powerful teenage witches in the world.

The Mystery Machine drove down a major interstate in southeastern Kentucky towards their eventual destination in the city that was home of the Celtics and Red Sox; inside of the vehicle, most of the occupants were enjoying just watching the beautiful scenery that could be seen aside the highway, that is at least three of the occupants were, mainly Shaggy, Scooby and Velma; the other two occupants of the van however had other things on their minds, mainly the road ahead in Fred's case and in Daphne's case her impending training under her grandmother.

As she sat in the passenger's seat of the vehicle Daphne found herself still thinking about why she had been chosen to receive the gift of magic and just why she had been burdened with the huge responsibility of being a witch; the red head had a troubled look on her face and while Fred was managing to keep his hands on the steering wheel and his eyes of the road, he still figured something was wrong so he decided to strike up a conversation with her.

"Daphne?" Fred asked.

"Yes Freddie?" Daphne answered.

"You sound a little troubled; do you want to talk a little bit?" Fred asked.

"Um Fred, there's just one thing wrong with that, you're driving and it would be a bit hard for us to talk face to face with you driving" Daphne replied.

"Well what if I wasn't driving, then would you want to talk?" Fred asked.

"Sure, but you always drive the Mystery Machine, are you sure you're okay if you don't drive it?" Daphne wondered.

"Sure I'm sure, Velma and Shaggy have had a ton of experience driving the van, so if you want to have a heart to heart talk we can pull off at an exit and we can move to the back of the vehicle and either Velma or Shaggy can drive, okay?" Fred explained with an unexpectedly sweet tone in his voice, at least unexpected as far as Daphne was concerned.

"Sounds good to me" Daphne replied.

"Okay, I'll pull off at the next exit and we can switch, you and I will move to the back and Shaggy and Velma can take the front seats" Fred said.

"That sounds wonderful" Daphne replied.

So with that Fred pulled off the interstate and eventually drove into the parking lot of a small truck stop called the Commonwealth Truck Stop; once the blond teen had pulled into a parking space, he and the other four members of Mystery Inc. got out of the Mystery Machine; once the five members of Mystery Inc. got back inside the vehicle, Fred and Daphne found themselves sharing the back of the van with Scooby Doo, who was being very polite and gave his two human companions plenty of room in which to chat with one another; Shaggy and Velma meanwhile came to the agreement that since the bespectacled sleuth hadn't had much experience driving the Mystery Machine, she would get the honor of driving the van for the rest of the trip.

With the gang's new seating and driving arrangements taken care of the Mystery Machine left the truck stop and returned to the interstate; now that the brightly painted vehicle had resumed its journey to New England, two of the members of Mystery Inc. were able to resume their discussion, mainly Fred Jones and Daphne Blake.

"That was really nice of you to let someone else drive the Mystery Machine Freddie" Daphne said sweetly.

"Thanks Daphne, I was more than glad to do it; besides, ever since we left Coolsville it felt like you've been somewhat disappointed or saddened by something" Fred replied.

"Well, you're sort of right; I'm still thinking about me being a witch, I know I talked to my parents and you guys about it and you're all okay with it, but there's still a part of me that doesn't want to believe it, and there's another part of me that just wants to turn this van around and forget about this whole thing" Daphne said as she now had a somewhat troubled look on her face once again.

"Daphne, why would you say something like that?" Fred asked, as he tried to figure out why his female colleague would want to give up on being a sorceress.

"Because I would make a terrible witch, I'm danger prone, I fall through trap doors, I get captured, or what if I can't control my magic, what if I can't use it properly against a villain?" Daphne said, rattling off the numerous things that could go wrong after she became a witch, if she still wanted to go through with it.

Fred then scooted closer to the red head and put his right arm around her, as he attempted to comfort her and calm her down in her time of need.

"Daphne, you can do this, I know you and I've known you for too long to back down from a challenge like this, when you, Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy solved mysteries by yourselves without me and Velma, you guys were fine; you need to know that whatever happens, whatever obstacle you have to face, you need to know that you can overcome it and this is no different, I care about you Daphne, I really do and the rest of the gang and I will be here for you when you start your sorceress training, don't be afraid to face your fears and if you just face things like this head on, you'll come out with flying colors" Fred explained as he began hugging his red haired girlfriend.

"Freddie, I don't know what I would do without you, you're the best boyfriend a girl ever had, and you guys are the best friends a girl ever had too," Daphne said as she kissed the blond teenager.

"Thanks Daphne, that means a lot to me and all of us too" Fred replied with a smile as he and Daphne sat together and continued to watch the abundant scenery through the back windows of the van.

With Velma at the wheel and Shaggy in the passenger seat the brightly painted green van called the Mystery Machine continued driving along the highway through the southeastern United States; eventually the vehicle found its way out of the Bluegrass State and out of the Southeast, the Mystery Machine then winded its way towards the Mid Atlantic region of the country, through the states of Virginia and West Virginia before reaching New England; the famous green van then winded its way through Connecticut and a couple other states before finally reaching Massachusetts, that is after various rest stops, food stops and some sleep at a couple of motels.

Once the Mystery Machine entered the state of Massachusetts it was only a matter of time before they reached Boston and got to meet Daphne's grandmother; in fact in only took them two or three hours until they reached the city that the Red Sox called home, once they were inside the city limits of Boston, the red head began giving the bespectacled driver of the vehicle directions to her grandmother's house, which she followed to the letter and within fifteen minutes, which was somewhat good considering that Boston like most big cities had ridiculous traffic most days; however, once the denizens noticed that they had left Boston and were now in the suburbs of the city, they wondered just what was going on and if Daphne had made a mistake.

"Daphne, are you sure we're going the right way?" Fred asked.

"Sure, I'm sure, the directions my parents gave me say her house is in the outskirts of town" Daphne replied.

"Okay, if you say so" Velma said while keeping her eyes on the road and guided the green van through the Boston suburbs.

After about twenty minutes of driving the Mystery Machine drove down an old cobblestone street in the town of Stoughton; the red head then took out the piece of paper that had the directions to her grandmothers' house written on it and told the bespectacled girl driver of the car where to go and where the house was located; after about ten minutes, Daphne pointed out to the gang a large Victorian style house which the red head recognized instantly, even though she had not been there for many years.

"That's that house up ahead" Daphne remarked as the Mystery Machine parked in the driveway.

"Jinkies, that's the house?" Velma asked as she parked the van, somewhat shocked that one of her friends' grandparents would live in such a house.

"Like this place is creepy, although it's not as creepy as my Uncle's mansion, now that was creepy" Shaggy remarked.

"Rhat's for sure" Scooby added.

"What uncle's mansion?" Fred wondered.

"I was thinking it looked a little like my Uncle Beauregard's mansion" Shaggy explained.

"I don't remember visiting any Uncle Beauregard's mansion" Fred replied.

"Like it was a long time ago, Scooby and I will have to tell you about it sometime" Shaggy commented.

"Yeah, I might want to hear about this one" Fred replied.

With that Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby took their luggage out of the vehicle and after locking the van's doors, the five investigators walked up to the front door of the large house, a few seconds later Fred rang the doorbell and the adolescent sleuths waited; however as they stood at the door waiting for someone to answer the gang was unaware that hidden among the trees was a hideous, sinister shadowy figure, waiting almost as if he was ready to pounce; the figure was cloaked in darkness as he watched Mystery Inc. wait for Daphne's grandmother or someone else to let them in, he looked quite pleased that Scooby and his friends had arrived and after a few moments, disappeared from the trees; unknown to the gang at the moment, the figure would soon move from outside the house to inside of the house, where he would attempt to scare Scooby Doo and the rest of his friends and would attempt to destroy the at the moment two witches that resided in the red-haired member of Mystery Inc.'s grandmother's home.

Scooby and company waited for a few more minutes and were about to give up, that is until they heard the soft footsteps of someone coming towards the door on the inside of the house; after a few more moments that the door began opening with a slight creak, which of course made Shaggy and Scooby nervous, so the cowardly teen quickly ran over to Velma and cowered behind her.

"Shaggy, Scooby, what's the matter with you guys?" the bespectacled teen asked, somewhat irritated.

"Like it's just that-that door, when it opened it made us nervous" Shaggy remarked with a gulp.

"Reah rit was rary," Scooby added.

"Don't be silly you guys, it's just a door" Fred commented.

"Yeah, you two, don't be so jumpy" Daphne added.

As the door of the large Victorian style house opened, the gang saw an elderly woman with short red hair and a somewhat wrinkled face; she was wearing Benjamin Franklin style glasses, what looked to be a long purple robe, a light purple nightgown and purple slippers, in short judging by the color of her clothing and hair, she looked like an elderly version of Daphne; once the young red haired teen sleuth caught sight of the elderly woman, she smiled, in addition once the elderly woman caught sight of Daphne, she smiled, then ran over and hugged the young red head as if she hadn't seen her in quite some time, which she hadn't.

"Grandma!" Daphne exclaimed as she greeted her grandmother.

"Daphne!" the woman replied as she greeted her granddaughter.

"Am I glad to see you grandma" Daphne remarked.

"And I'm happy to see you as well dear, what brings you all the way to Massachusetts?" Daphne's grandmother asked.

"Well it's sort of complicated, you see I talked with my parents and I…" Daphne started before her grandmother stopped her.

"It's okay dear, actually I know why you're here" Daphne's grandmother said with a smile on her face, in addition it looked like she was chuckling a little bit as well.

"You do?" Daphne wondered, somewhat confused about how her grandmother could know the exact reason why she had traveled to New England to visit her.

"Of course I do, you see your parents told me all about what you found in the attic of their mansion and all about our family's history of magic and witchcraft" Daphne's grandmother replied.

"When did they do that?" Daphne queried.

"Last night, probably after you went to sleep dear; and also they discussed part of it with me when you were born" Daphne's grandmother replied.

"I had forgotten about that, they did mention you and my parents had talked about me being a witch some time ago" Daphne commented.

"I know they did, partly because I was there; but enough about that for now, I'm sure you and your friends had a long journey to get here" Daphne's grandmother said.

"We sure did, although we did stop a couple of times, but eventually we were able to arrive here safe and sound" Daphne replied.

"Very good" Daphne's grandmother said before being startled a bit by a strange noise coming the red head

"My goodness, what was that?" the red head's grandmother wondered.

"Sorry grandma, I guess that was me yawning; I guess I'm getting tired, I could use probably use some sleep too" Daphne replied.

"Actually Daph, I think we could all use some sleep, if that's okay with your grandmother that is" Fred added.

"Why of course it's alright dear and before you arrived I took the liberty of preparing a couple of rooms for you and your friends, if you would like I can show the five of you to them" Daphne's grandmother explained.

"That would be great grandma" Daphne replied.

"Very well dear, now if you and your friends will gather your luggage I can show you to your rooms" Daphne's grandmother said.

"Okay grandma lead the way" Daphne remarked as she and the rest of Mystery Inc. followed the red haired teen's grandmother up a staircase and into a hallway filled with old fashioned wooden doors; the group of sleuths then followed Daphne's grandmother to the middle of the corridor before stopping, Daphne's grandmother then pointed to two rooms located across the hall from each other and explained about them to her granddaughter.

"Here we are, one room for the girls and another room for the gentlemen right across the hall; there's also a bathroom down the hall as well and if you need anything my room is in the downstairs hallway and it's the first door on the right" Daphne's grandmother said.

"Thanks grandma" Daphne replied as she hugged her grandmother.

"You're welcome dear, now don't forget I have a big day planned for tomorrow; you're going to start your witch training and I want you to be bright eyed and bushy tailed so you won't forget anything I teach you" Daphne's grandmother responded with a bright smile on her face.

"Don't worry grandma, I'll be rested and ready to go" Daphne replied.

"I'm glad to hear it dear, now I'll let you all get settled and get ready for bed; and Daphne, have a good night's sleep dear" Daphne's grandmother said.

"Thank you grandma and I will" the red head responded as her grandmother walked down the staircase and out of sight.

With that Daphne and the rest of Mystery Inc. headed for their respective rooms, once inside their bedroom Daphne and Velma began unpacking, while Fred, Shaggy and Scooby began unpacking in their room; after the two female members of the group were finished putting away their clothing, they each changed into their bedroom clothes and after brushing their teeth and taking showers, they returned to their room, but they didn't go to sleep immediately, instead both of them talked about recent events, specifically the red haired teen's grandmother and her house.

"Daphne" Velma remarked.

"What's up Velma?" Daphne asked.

"Well, it's about your grandmother" Velma replied.

"What about her?" Daphne answered with a curious look on her face.

"She's pretty nice, and I think she'll make a great teacher, now that you're going to learn how to use your magic" Velma replied.

"Yeah, she is pretty nice; of course I haven't seen here since I was little, but she's a wonderful grandmother" Daphne remarked.

"I think so too, she reminds me a lot of my grandmother actually" Velma commented.

"I guess she could be a lot of people's grandmothers" Daphne replied.

"That's true" Velma responded.

"Velma?" Daphne asked.

"Yes Daphne?" Velma answered.

"I wonder what grandma has in store for me as far as my training?" the red head wondered.

"Good question Daphne, I guess there's only one way to find out, and that's to wake up tomorrow and see" Velma replied.

"I guess you're right Velma, good night" Daphne responded.

"Good night Daphne" Velma replied.

With that the bespectacled teen sleuth and the red haired teenager both drifted off to sleep; however, unaware to the both of them at the moment they were being watched, although whoever was watching them made sure that he wasn't spotted by the two female sleuths; in this case, that meant hiding behind a painting which hung above Daphne's bed, for as the red head slept, the painting's eyeholes slid out and were replaced by a pair of blazing red eyes, which if you saw them would make you feel like you were encountering a dragon or some other mythical creature, but alas the creature that was hiding behind the painting was real, was now inside Daphne's grandmother's house and would soon make his move to capture the young witch and her grandmother.

Author's Notes: Thank You to ShaggelmaLove for giving me the name for the villain/creature in this story; originally I decided to not have a villain in this story, but after some thought and speaking to fellow Fan Fiction writers I decided to change the story from just Daphne training with her grandmother and learning her magic, to her and her grandmother facing off against the creature who is trying to destroy them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After a surprisingly restful night, considering that Daphne was preparing to begin her sorceress training and considering that for most of the night she and Velma were being watched in secret by a strange creature with red blazing eyes, the red haired sleuth awoke from her slumber somewhat refreshed by a full night's sleep, then yawned and stretched before alerting her fellow female investigator that the morning had arrived.

"Velma, are you awake?" Daphne asked.

"Just now" Velma replied with a yawn.

"That's good, I thought you were going to sleep through the entire day" Daphne commented.

"Come on Daphne, you know there's no way I was going to miss seeing you learn how to be a witch" Velma replied with a chuckle.

"Very funny Velma, you better watch it or the first thing I might do after I learn how to use my magic is how to turn you into a frog" the red head commented, also chuckling a little bit.

"You wouldn't" Velma replied.

"Let's just say you never know what magic can make a person do" Daphne commented.

"Well, it's too bad you don't have magic yet because then you can't avoid this!" Velma replied as she took a pillow from her bed and threw it at Daphne who was now standing at the foot of her bed.

"Hey! That's unfair, besides I don't need magic to do this!" Daphne responded as she took a pillow from her bed and threw it at Velma.

For about the next several minutes, the red haired teen and the bespectacled sleuth continued throwing pillows at each other, in short they were now both engaged in a somewhat friendly pillow fight; at least they were engaged in one until they heard a knock on the door, which caused the two of them to make sure their clothes were tidy and caused them to put all the pillows back on their beds; after all this was taken care of, Daphne walked over to the door and after opening it, she noticed that Fred, Shaggy and Scooby standing in the doorway.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Daphne asked, with a somewhat relieved look on her face; although if Fred, Shaggy and Scooby had come into the room a few minutes ago they would have seen what the girls were doing, but for now Daphne was happy to see her friends.

"Not much Daphne, what are you girls up to?" Fred wondered.

"Velma and I were just talking about a few things" Daphne replied, trying to hide what she and Velma were actually doing in the room a few minutes ago.

"Like what?" Shaggy asked.

"Well, we um…" Velma replied as she attempted to tell the cowardly teen what she and Daphne were talking about without revealing their pillow fight; not being able to think of anything Velma did what she almost never did, or would never think about doing under normal circumstances, she quickly ran over to Shaggy and began hugging and kissing him.

Shaggy was quite surprised by this, but decided to enjoy it and began kissing Velma back; meanwhile Fred was attempting to figure out what had been happening earlier and decided to ask her about what she and Velma were talking about.

"So Daphne, were you and Velma talking about me, Shaggy and Scooby, or were you discussing something else?" Fred wondered.

"Well Freddie…" the red head started, although a few moments later she took Fred in her arms and began hugging and kissing him, which surprised the blond teenager greatly but like Shaggy he decided to enjoy it, while Scooby Doo had decided to enter the room and watch his friends, although his only comment was a "Oh brother", or in his case "Ro rother" as he watched the four teens while shaking his head in disbelief.

After a few minutes the two couples of Mystery Inc. were able to separate from one another, and eventually they headed downstairs for breakfast, while Scooby Doo sauntered down the staircase behind them; as the four teens and their Great Dane found their way to the kitchen, they could see that the kitchen light was on and once they entered the room they saw a familiar figure standing in front of electric oven and using what looked to be a griddle, which was sitting on the stove top; once the figure saw just who had entered the kitchen, she smiled and welcomed the gang inside the room.

"Hello dear" Daphne's grandmother remarked.

"Hi grandma, what are you up to?" the red head asked.

"Oh not much, just fixing some breakfast, you and your friends like pancakes still am I right?" Daphne's grandmother replied as she took the griddle off the stovetop and flipped the flapjack that was being cooked in it.

"We sure do grandma, there's just one thing that puzzles me" Daphne commented.

"What's that dear?" Daphne's grandmother asked.

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything grandma but I thought you were a powerful sorceress, so why are you flipping pancakes like I would or like a non magical person would do?" Daphne answered.

"Well dear, I am still a sorceress but I am 117 years old, so my abilities are limited quite a bit; which means there are some things that I have to do the mortal way, like cooking" Daphne's grandmother replied.

"I understand grandma, and I'm sorry if I offended you in any way" Daphne responded, with a somewhat sheepish look on her face after asking her grandmother why she wasn't using magic.

"Oh that's all right dear, I'm not offended and I was glad to answer your question" Daphne's grandmother replied.

"Thanks for not getting mad at me grandma" Daphne said as she walked over and hugged her grandmother.

"You're welcome dear, now if I'm not mistaken it looks like the pancakes are almost done so why don't you and your friends go over to the pantry and refrigerator and take out the syrup, butter and anything else we might need for breakfast, okay?" Daphne's grandmother replied.

"I sure will, come on gang" Daphne said as she and the other members of Mystery Inc. walked over to the cabinet and refrigerator and each of the five members of the group began taking out various condiments, milk and various utensils which they would use to enjoy their meal; after everything was placed on the table including plates, forks and napkins, Daphne's grandmother picked up a plate of pancakes which she had already cooked and placed a couple on each of the gang's plates; once the red head's grandmother had finished cooking, she turned the stove off and sat down with Daphne and the gang to eat breakfast.

The teenage sleuths that composed Mystery Inc. greatly enjoyed their breakfast and after finishing their meal began putting their utensils and plates in the dishwasher; after they finished putting dishes and utensils away, they put the condiments in the pantry and the butter and milk in the refrigerator; once this was finished the gang returned to the table and relaxed for a few minutes.

"Boy was that good" Fred commented.

"I'll say; you know grandma, you're a pretty good cook, even without magic" Daphne replied.

"Why thank you Daphne, that means a lot to me" Daphne's grandmother said with a smile on her face.

"Grandma, I'm curious about something" Daphne commented.

"What's that dear?" Daphne's grandmother wondered.

"I was just wondering when my training is going to begin" Daphne replied.

"Well dear, if you and your friends will get dressed then we should be able to get started within a few minutes" Daphne's grandmother remarked.

"Okay grandma, the gang and I will head upstairs right now" Daphne replied.

"Very good dear; while you're doing that I'll retrieve some of my spell books from the attic, then we can begin your training granddaughter" Daphne's grandmother said.

"Sounds good grandma, we'll meet back down here in about ten minutes, okay?" the red head remarked.

"Very good dear and I'll see you and your friends in a little while" Daphne's grandmother replied.

With that Daphne's grandmother walked out of the room and out of sight of the gang; a few moments later Scooby and company walked up the stairs and returned to their respective rooms where each of the human members of Mystery Inc. got dressed and prepared to watch the red haired member of their group begin her sorceress training under her grandmother.

Inside the girls room, after they got dressed Daphne and Velma sat on their respective beds and discussed the events of the mystery so far, specifically waiting and counting down the minutes and seconds until the wealthy red haired teen's life would change forever and she would officially begin to learn how to be a witch, and hopefully quite a powerful one as well.

"Velma?" Daphne asked.

"What's up Daphne?" Velma answered.

"I've been thinking" Daphne replied.

"Thinking about what?" Velma wondered.

"Thinking about being a witch and thinking about what my life is going to be like after I start training; not to mention what it will be like when we solve our first mystery after I become a witch" Daphne answered.

"Yeah, I can just see you casting a spell on a ghost or monster so that we don't have to be chased by them all over haunted mansions or castles or wherever we end up solving cases" Velma replied with a chuckle.

"Or maybe I could cast a spell on the villain that would freeze him or her in place so that we could unmask him or her with no problems" Daphne remarked.

"Or what about casting a spell on a villain like on a villain like Wonder Woman's Magic Lasso; with your magic you could force the crook to tell us who he or she is and what kind of crime he or she is trying to commit, think about it Daphne" Velma observed.

"Actually Velma, that's not a bad idea; I could force someone to tell the truth; no matter how hard a man or woman tries to hide their criminal activities, I could make them confess their crimes, it would cut the time we would take to solve a case in half; we could finish up a case in five minutes tops" Daphne replied, with a look of deep thought on her face.

"And think of what you could do to Fred with your magic; you could cast a love spell or something on him and he would obey your every whim and wish, he could be like a servant" Velma said.

"I don't know Velma, Fred pretty much does do everything I want already and he does help me when I go shopping or when I have to cook or something like that; although.." Daphne replied.

"Although what?" Velma asked.

"Although, it would be nice for me to have a chance to relax; I could be waited on hand and foot and Fred would have do whatever I saw because I could use my magic on him" Daphne replied.

"Hey maybe if you do that to Fred, when you're finished with him you could cast a spell on Shaggy; I would sure love for him to do everything you described and I would love for him to accompany me to museums or to libraries or other places that there's no way he would go to, unless he was under a spell of course" Velma remarked.

"I thought Shaggy already does all that stuff for you Velma" Daphne commented.

"Well he does but it would still be nice if I had some magical help to make him listen better or to make him cook for me or things like that" Velma replied.

"Velma! I'm surprised at you, I never thought you of all people would want to have a spell cast on someone, or to actually want someone to be hypnotized, and Shaggy of all people" Daphne remarked, with a somewhat shocked look on her face.

"What's wrong with someone being hypnotized? If it's not for evil purposes then shouldn't it be okay?" Velma asked.

"Well I suppose it's okay if the hypnotism isn't being used for sinister purposes, but still you're putting a magical spell on someone, which means you're playing with that person's mind and emotions, if you cast a spell on someone then technically you're making that person a puppet, right?" Daphne answered with a question of her own.

"True, I guess if the person is a friend it's a bit weird and probably wouldn't be a good idea, but what about if the person is a villain? It would be okay to hypnotize someone who's a crook right?" Velma asked.

"Good point Velma; besides if the person is wearing a monster suit or costume then it would be a good opportunity to cast a spell on them or to use magic on them" Daphne replied.

"That's true, but even if the person is wearing a monster costume and even if we catch them in the act of trying to commit a crime or catch them in a trap at the end of a mystery, he or she is still a human being and human beings have emotions and feelings and we can't play with them even with magic or sorcery" Velma responded.

"I suppose Velma, I suppose; although I still say it would be a lot easier to cast a spell on a villain and simply unmask him or her so that he can admit what he or she did and what kind of crime he or she committed, as opposed to running around a haunted mansion and possibly getting captured" Daphne replied.

"That's for sure, actually when you think about it that would be much easier than running around a haunted house, although there are benefits to running around a haunted house and solving mysteries" Velma remarked.

"Like what Velma?" Daphne asked.

"Well…." Velma replied, with a smile on her face and looking around the room.

"Oh, You mean spending time with the guys right?" Daphne asked.

"Sure do" Velma replied chuckling a little as she spoke.

"Yeah, it is nice to have Fred, Shaggy and Scooby around; you know I think the guys are the best friends a couple of girls like us could ever have" Daphne said.

"I can sure agree with that Daphne, plus it's nice to have protection when we have to face something scary or frightening" Velma replied.

"Velma?" Daphne remarked.

"What's up Daphne?" Velma answered.

"I've been really surprised about Freddie has been acting since this whole business about me being a witch started, he's really acting, I don't know, different since this thing began" Daphne commented.

"How so?" Velma asked.

"Well he's acting, kind and generous; he let you drive the Mystery Machine, basically he's acting, well…" Daphne replied.

"Like a boyfriend, Daphne?" Velma responded.

"Exactly, he almost never has acted this way before, except for a few occasions; plus I think he's actually acting really protective, like he doesn't want anything to happen to me, I don't think I've ever seen him like this Velma, what should I do about it or about him?" Daphne wondered.

"Daphne, the only advice I can give to you is to enjoy it; basically I felt the same way when Shaggy and I became boyfriend and girlfriend and started dating, he would start acting kind and generous, he bought meals for me quite a few times, he even cooked and did chores a few times whenever he stayed over at my house, and there were quite a few times during mysteries that he protected me and would go head long into facing danger from a ghost or monster, without a Scooby Snack no less, all just to make sure that I was safe from harm or that no villain would capture me; basically it was great, and I really think this whole us dating thing is really good for me and Shaggy, but especially him" Velma replied.

"How so Velma?" Daphne asked.

"Well, ever since we started dating, even though he still eats a lot, he tends to offer me something first or makes sure I have something to eat first; to be honest he has really made a great impression on me and I think our relationship is really working out great" Velma replied.

"That's great Velma; so basically since Fred is starting to act the same was as Shaggy, I should enjoy it and let him act like a boyfriend as you said?" Daphne responded.

"Sure, after all there are worse things in the world then having a caring and handsome boyfriend" Velma replied.

"Like what?" Daphne asked.

"Well, like anything for example; although being hypnotized or being turned into a werewolf, now those are pretty bad things" Velma replied.

"Ugh, don't remind me; I wished drank that stupid liquid, of course I didn't know it was freshly squeezed wolfs bane of all things; not to mention that stupid Ghost Clown and that Professor Fantasmo, I don't know what it is about circuses and me getting into trouble; two times we were at circuses and twice I got hypnotized, I just can't figure it out" Daphne commented.

"What about Professor Fanatsmo? I mean I know you were hypnotized and rode a unicycle when we met the Ghost Clown but what about that professor? He was probably one of the thirteen ghosts right?" Velma asked.

"Sure was; and what a creep too, he had the nerve to hypnotize me in order to help him steal the Chest of Demons away from the rest of the gang, although since I was brainwashed I couldn't help it or do anything about it" Daphne replied.

"I know what you mean, when I was hypnotized I couldn't tell Shaggy or Scooby what was going on; I mean I so wanted to help them catch the mummy but I couldn't, although they did do a good job by themselves in solving that case" Velma said.

"True, true; although that goes back to the whole hypnotism thing, in those cases it was a bad thing to be hypnotized because it was for sinister purposes, but if I was to use my magic or hypnotize someone to help solve a mystery then I guess it would be okay" Daphne replied.

"Daphne, you think too much; maybe you should leave the thinking to me, besides you've got other things to worry about" Velma said with a chuckle.

"That's right, like for instance I have to worry about being a witch and starting my sorceress training under my grandmother, speaking of which I wonder if she's ready for me yet?" Daphne wondered.

Almost as if it was happening magically or almost right on cue Daphne and Velma began to hear what sounded like footsteps coming from inside the hallway; the two female members of the group were about to find out that what they had heard was indeed footsteps as a few moments later they noticed the door of their bedroom was opening; standing in the doorway was Daphne's grandmother who was holding what looked to be an old fashioned leather bound book with gold binding.

As she watched her grandmother stand in the doorway, the red haired member of Mystery Inc. knew that it was time: time for her life to change forever, time for her to finish a mystery that had begun in the attic of her parents' house in Ohio and time for her to finally begin her witch training where she would finally accept her fate and her destiny as the newest member of the long and somewhat extraordinary line of sorcerers and sorceresses which populated the Blake family over the centuries.

Author's Notes: I know what you're thinking: another chapter that ends with a cliff-hangar? Yes, another chapter that ends with a somewhat cliff hangar, although I've really started to enjoy cliff hangars, so I've started to write them; also Daphne's witch training will begin in the next chapter, plus the story will get very interesting as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Daphne Blake, for all intensive purposes, an ordinary young woman sat on her bed inside an upstairs bedroom of her grandmother's home in the suburbs of Boston, Massachusetts; although she seemed on the surface to be an average woman, she had actually been through a lot in her life, in addition she could claim to have one of the most, shall we say unusual or unique careers in the world; she along with her friends Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers and their perpetually hungry and perpetually cowardly canine Scooby Doo were and still are ghost chasing mystery solvers who had traveled to all parts of the United States and to all parts of the world in search of the paranormal and supernatural.

However at the present time the wealthy red haired young woman is preparing to get involved in something that is not only quite unusual but is also something that she hoped would never have to get involved in, mainly something that involved her family specifically a deep dark secret from her family's past; as Daphne and Velma sat on their respective beds they saw the red haired teen's grandmother standing in the doorway and holding an ancient looking leather bound book; as the bespectacled member of the group watched the red head's grandmother she noticed that the volume did not have any writing on the cover and wondered just what it was and what it was for, however her thoughts were interrupted as Daphne's grandmother began speaking.

"Daphne dear, it's time to begin your training, are you ready?" Daphne's grandmother asked.

"I'm ready, willing and able grandma" Daphne replied after getting up from her bed.

"Very good dear; now your friends Fred, Shaggy and Scooby Doo are downstairs in the living room already and they are quite anxious for you and Velma to join them" Daphne's grandmother remarked.

"Thank you grandma, I'll be down there in a few moments" Daphne replied.

"Okay, we'll be waiting for you" Daphne's grandmother said as she walked out of the room and down towards the stairs.

Back inside the girls room Daphne and Velma, who had already stood up from their beds prepared to walk out of the room and into the hallway, and in a few minutes would join their friends in the living room of the red haired teen's grandmother's house; once in the living room Velma, Shaggy, Scooby and Fred would have a chance to see something that many people have never seen or dreamed of seeing, mainly someone beginning training as a sorceress or witch.

"Well Velma, here goes" Daphne said with a deep breath as she stood in front of the door.

"Good luck Daphne, and whatever happens I just want to tell you you've always been like a sister to me" Velma replied.

"Thanks Velma, you know you've always been like a sister to me too," Daphne said.

Daphne and Velma had always been good friends ever since they met when they were little kids; even when they were in junior high school, Daphne and Velma considered themselves to be best friends, even though both of them had vastly different personalities: the red head being a spoiled, wealthy rich girl who thought that the world revived all around her and the bespectacled teen being a soft spoken girl who while she was quite intelligent, never seemed to get in a word edge wise and it seemed like was always ignored; however since high school both girls personalities had vastly changed, Daphne had become a beautiful young woman, in particular she had learned that money wasn't everything, and that she found that there were other things in the world besides money, not to mention she had dated Fred Jones for quite a while, Velma meanwhile had become a young woman who was still interested in science and technology, but she had other interests like being a fan of ice hockey, rock music and had begun to date Shaggy Rogers, one of the other members of Mystery Inc. for quite a while.

However today was the day that the two girls friendship would undergo a major test; what would the two sleuths friendship be like after Daphne became a sorceress, and would they still be able to solve mysteries together and travel with the rest of the gang; only time would tell, but one thing was for certain, the time that the girls would have to wait to find out whether their friendship would still last was growing shorter, in fact it was now time for the two girls to venture into the hallway and down a staircase where the red head's grandmother would be waiting, although at the moment she was sitting on a sofa in the living room and she appeared quite restless; although if you were in the same situation, you would probably be restless as well.

Daphne and Velma now realized that it was time to head downstairs and that it was also time for the red head to officially begin to learn how to properly use her magic; the red haired young woman and the bespectacled detective walked out of the room while Daphne felt almost like a bride on her wedding day as she walked down the hall, although if she was getting married the situation would be much different and she would be completely petrified, although for Daphne getting ready to learn how to use magic was without a doubt also a frightening experience.

The two young female sleuths then walked through the upstairs hallway and towards the staircase, which led into the main floor of the Victorian style house; Daphne and Velma then walked down the stairs and into the living room, where they were met by the sight of a smiling Fred and Shaggy sitting on a sofa, and a smiling Daphne's grandmother standing in the middle of the room, still clutching the same old leather bound book that she had been holding when she visited Daphne and Velma earlier; once the red head and the bespectacled teen made it into the living room, Velma walked over to the sofa and sat down next to Shaggy; the intelligent dark brown haired teen then took Shaggy's hand as the pair watched Daphne and her grandmother stand in the middle of the room, meanwhile Fred had moved over to a nearby chair and was now softly petting Scooby Doo's fur as he, the canine, Shaggy and Velma watched and waited patiently for their red haired comrade's training to begin; a few seconds later Daphne's grandmother opened the leather bound volume that she was holding and begin reading.

"Today marks a momentous occasion in the history of the Blake family and in the long tradition of witchcraft in this family, which has spanned hundreds of years, dating back to Melissa Blake who was unfortunately burned at the stake because of her witchcraft; through the years the Blakes have had a tradition of falling through trap doors, getting caught in traps of our own designs and most of all: being called danger prone; but throughout the centuries there have been numerous members of our family who have defied the odds of being danger prone and have been quite successful, not only in terms of business and careers but also in supernatural gifts, specifically being witches and warlocks" Daphne's grandmother said, while she spoke Daphne smiled; from the look on her face, it seemed like the red haired teen was happy, although whether it was from finally getting to begin her witch training, or whether it was because she would have a defense against any villains the gang encountered from now on remained to be seen.

"On this day May the 1st, I Patricia Blake am proud to induct a new member of the Blake family into our long and illustrious history of witchcraft: my granddaughter Daphne Blake; Daphne, in this house and with your friends as witnesses, you will now officially begin your sorceress training, but first you need to take the witches' oath" Daphne's grandmother continued.

"What is the witches' oath grandma?" Daphne wondered.

"Very simple dear, the witches oath was written in the late 1600's when the first Blake witch lived in Salem, Massachusetts, when it is taken by any witch or warlock member of the Blake family, it must be obeyed to the letter, exactly; now dear do you understand and did you hear every word I said to you?" Daphne's grandmother replied.

"Yes grandma, I understand" Daphne answered, with an almost business like tone in her voice.

"Daphne looks really serious doesn't she?" Velma said as she and Shaggy watched the proceedings inside Daphne's grandmothers' house unfold.

"Like I can see why, she's studying to become a sorceress; one thing's for sure, if I was in her shoes I would be doing the same thing" Shaggy replied.

"Me too Shaggy, me too" Velma responded.

Shaggy, Velma, Scooby and Fred's attention continued to focus on their red headed colleague and her grandmother in the middle of the room; Daphne stood as still as a statue and continued to wait for her grandmother to give her further instructions as far as learning how to use her magic, previously the red head was somewhat nervous about what going on, but now she seemed almost happy and content with her upcoming fate.

"Now Daphne, as you can see I am holding an old leather bound book with gold binding; now that you understand and know about the witches' oath, I can tell you and your friends about this volume, which would probably make your friend Velma happy" Daphne's grandmother said.

"Well I was curious about what the book was and what it was for, although I didn't think you knew what I was thinking" Velma replied.

"Actually I don't know what you or anyone is thinking; I could see the look on your face and over the years I've been very good at reading faces and reading people's body language; I know it seems strange but I guess you could say it's a specialty of mine" Daphne's grandmother explained.

"That's okay Mrs. Blake, I don't mind" Velma replied.

"Why thank you Velma and that was very nice of you to say; now, we can continue with the ceremony, Daphne this book is a record of each and every witch and warlock in the Blake family over the centuries and also inside this book is a written record of each spell, incantation and charm ever used by any member of the Blake family who has practiced witchcraft and magic over the years" Daphne's grandmother clarified.

"Jeepers, you mean all that is that book?" Daphne asked, with a somewhat surprised tone in her voice.

"Yes dear that is correct; now that you know the book and the witches oath, I believe it is time to officially begin your training, now repeat after me: I, Daphne Blake" Daphne's grandmother said as she held the volume open and began to read from its pages.

"I Daphne Blake" the red head replied, repeating the words of her grandmother.

"As the newest witch in the Blake family, promise to uphold and honor our tradition of magic" Daphne's grandmother continued.

"As the newest witch in the Blake family, promise to uphold and honor our tradition of magic" the red head said as she once again repeated the words of her grandmother.

"I promise to always use my magic for good and noble purposes, to never ever abuse them and to never use them for evil purposes, or my own selfish reasons" Daphne's grandmother said.

"I promise to always use my magic for good and noble purposes, to never ever abuse them and to never use them for evil purposes, or my own selfish reasons" the red head replied, once again repeating the exact same words her grandmother just spoke.

"Very good Daphne, what you have just said was the witches' oath; now that I have read every word of the oath to you and that you have repeated every word of it back to me and that you understand it, it is now time to begin your training by saying the following words: Fio Fiam Wicca; now you must say them three times before you can officially begin your training" Daphne's grandmother said.

"Grandma, what does that mean and why do I have to say it three times?" Daphne wondered.

"Very simple dear, Fio Fiam Wicca is Latin, roughly translated it means to become a witch; the reason you have to say it three times is because it takes three times to fully let the power of the sorceress run through your body, do you understand?" Daphne's grandmother asked.

"Yes grandma and I'm ready" Daphne replied.

"Very good dear, now repeat the words that I mentioned and you can officially take your place in line of Blake witches and warlocks" Daphne's grandmother said.

"Ok, here goes: Fio Fiam Wicca" Daphne remarked, suddenly she began to feel a slight tingling sensation running throughout her body.

"Very good Daphne, now once more" Daphne's grandmother replied.

"Fio Fiam Wicca" Daphne said, as she spoke the tingling in her body became greater and greater, in addition she noticed a strange light purple glow beginning to surround her, which surprised the gang, but not her grandmother.

"Grandma, what's going on?" the red head wondered with a somewhat frightened tone in her voice as the purple glow was beginning to get brighter.

"It's alright dear, the glow surrounding you is called an aura; all witches, warlocks, sorceresses, sorcerers and wizards have one and the color usually depends on what your favorite color is, or what color clothing you like to wear, in this case purple, now all you have to say it once again and it will all be over" Daphne's grandmother said.

"Okay, here we go: Fio Fiam Wicca!" Daphne declared, although this time she said the words with somewhat of a flourish; the purple glow that surrounded the young red haired woman became stronger once again, although after a few seconds it suddenly disappeared and the red head suddenly found herself falling backwards towards the floor; however seeing this Fred quickly got up from the coach, rushed over to his girlfriend and caught her before she hit the floor.

"Daphne, Daphne are you okay?" Fred asked as he waved his hand in front of the red head's face; a few seconds later she began stirring and spoke to the blond teenager.

"Freddie, Freddie, you caught me before I hit the floor, you saved me" Daphne replied with a smile on her face and a look of somewhat embarrassment as well.

"Oh, it was really nothing, I was glad to do it" Fred said as he shared a warm hug with the red head after helping her back to her feet.

"Oh dear, I figured something like that would happen; granddaughter I am so sorry, I had no idea that was going to happen to you, I mean it's never happened before to any members of our family, I'm almost sorry I brought you here now, maybe you weren't ready to begin your training" Daphne's grandmother remarked, while ringing her hands.

"It's really okay grandma, actually it was kind of interesting and kind of cool" Daphne said, although she was still a bit woozy, but she still managed to get to her feet with the help of her blond companion.

"Like what just happened in here anyway?" Shaggy asked, attempting to get the conversation back on track.

"It's very simple, some times when this ceremony is performed, the aura overwhelms the man or woman who is to become a warlock or witch, so much so that the man or woman basically succumbs from the pressure and faints" Daphne's grandmother answered.

"Zoinks, like that sounds pretty weird" Shaggy replied.

"I tend to agree Shaggy; although I would like to know why the purple glow that was surrounding Daphne disappeared" Velma remarked.

"That's easily answered as well; you see the aura or glow that surrounded Daphne also served as a signal so to speak, you see this signal meant that magic began flowing through Daphne's body, simply put it means that the ceremony and the words spoken were successful" Daphne's grandmother replied.

"Jeepers, does this mean that mean I'm an official sorceress and that I now have magic powers?" the red haired sleuth asked.

"Yes Daphne, as I mentioned before those were the words of the Witches oath, and once you spoke them and once the words took full affect, the powers of several generations of Blake witches and warlocks began to travel through your veins, thereby giving you your full magical powers" Daphne's grandmother replied.

"So now that I'm a sorceress, I guess that means my training can officially start right?" Daphne asked.

"Yes dear, now you can begin your training; but first I must warn you, you must be careful with your powers; if someone or something found out that you were a witch, they might try to harm you and your friends, you must always be vigilant and ready to use your powers at any time and in any place" Daphne's grandmother replied.

"I understand Grandma, and I will do everything in my power to protect my friends and family" Daphne said, with a look of determination on her face.

"Very well, now Daphne I must ask: are you strong enough to begin your training at this point and are you strong enough to stand up under your own power?" Daphne's grandmother asked.

"I'm ready grandma, and I can stand under my own power" Daphne replied.

"Are you sure? Because I don't want you to faint again" Daphne's grandmother asked with a look of concern on her face.

"Grandma, believe me, I am ready and I am strong enough to continue" Daphne said, still with a look of determination on her face.

"Very well; Daphne, it is now officially time to begin your training" Daphne's grandmother replied as she reopened the book that she held in her hands.

"Now Daphne if you have no objections, we're going to begin your instruction with some of the simpler magic, like freezing objects for example" Daphne's grandmother explained.

"That's perfectly fine with me" Daphne replied.

"Very good, now I am going to walk over to you and you can look at the book I'm holding; I believe it will be much easier for you to read the words to the spells and incantations this way, if you do not object to this that is" Daphne's grandmother clarified.

"That sounds good to me Grandma" Daphne replied as she smiled and nodded her head at her grandmother; with that the red head's grandmother with book in hand, walked over to the red haired young woman and stood next to her, Fred, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby sat and watched with great interest as the elder Blake witch was about to pass down the secrets of sorcery she had learned over the years to the younger Blake witch.

"Now dear, I want you to point the second finger on your right hand towards the grandfather clock next to the mantle, once you have done that, read the words on the page that I have the book open to and you will be able to cast your first magic spell" Daphne's grandmother said as she pointed to an old fashioned large brown clock a few feet away from the gang; Daphne's grandmother then pointed out the words she wished for the red head to say, she then gave the book to the red haired young woman so Daphne could say the words that composed the first spell she would learn as a witch; once Daphne held the book in her hands, she followed her grandmother's instructions to the letter and pointed over at the clock, finally she breathed deep and spoke the magic words that she had only learned a few moments ago; deep within the corridors of her mind, Daphne was hoping that her spell would work, however a few moments later she would find out the result of her magic as she noticed that a strange purple glow was surrounding the grandfather clock, in addition she noticed that the glow was coming from her right hand of all places, which surprised her quite a bit.

A few moments later something even stranger then began to happen to the grandfather clock inside the living room; before Daphne had aimed her hand over at the clock it displayed 11:30 AM in the morning, however at least five minutes had passed since the strange purple glow surrounded the clock and for reasons that would baffle anyone except for Scooby and company, the grandfather clock's face was still stuck at 11:30 AM which made Daphne smile, as apparently the red head's spell had worked and the clock was now frozen in time so to speak.

"Jeepers, did it work? Did I freeze the clock?" Daphne asked as she looked over at the grandfather clock; a few moments later she noticed that the clock had stopped running which resulted in the red head's grandmother placing a hand on her shoulder so that she could congratulate her granddaughter.

"Good work Daphne, you did it, you just cast your first magic spell, you are now officially a real witch" Daphne's grandmother said with a triumphant smile on her face.

"Oh wow, that was incredible; I still can't believe it, I actually cast a spell, I'm really a witch" Daphne said with a look of amazement on her face; as the red head glanced over at the clock, she still couldn't believe that she of all people was able to magically affect the grandfather clock, which remained as frozen as a sheet of ice in the Arctic.

"Yes you did Daphne, and you did very well; now I believe it's time to unfreeze the grandfather clock, besides I need it to tell the correct time anyway" Daphne's grandmother replied.

"Okay Grandma, I'll give it a shot," Daphne said; the red head then aimed her hand at the grandfather clock once again and just like before a strange purple energy surrounded the clock and before anyone could say anything, the grandfather clock restarted and the hands of the timepiece moved to their correct place.

"Jinkies, Daphne that was amazing, I've never seen anything like that, except when we knew Vincent Van Ghoul of course" Velma said, trying to fully comprehend what she was seeing; even though she was the smartest member of the group of sleuths, it was very hard for her to entirely understand the fact that one of her best friends was now a witch and possessed magical powers, even if she knew an actual warlock, specifically Vincent Van Ghoul, whom she had met during the group's adventures in tracking down the 13 ghosts from the Chest of Demons.

"I have to agree with Velma, Daphne that was great, and I think Vincent Van Ghoul would be very proud of you" Fred said as he walked over and hugged his girlfriend.

"Thanks Freddie, I think Vincent would be proud as well" Daphne replied with a broad smile on her face.

"Daphne, who is this Vincent Van Ghoul you speak of? I don't believe I've ever met him" Daphne's grandmother asked.

"He's a friend of ours grandma, we met him while we were tracking 13 of the most dangerous, most evil and most frightening ghosts and ghouls on the planet; he's really powerful, and even though he's a really serious person, he really helped us out a lot in our ghost hunting" Daphne explained.

"My goodness, that sounds like it was a terrifying experience Daphne, but I'm certainly glad that you came out of it okay and that you were able to capture all the spirits" Daphne's grandmother replied.

"Me too grandma, me too; well now that we've talked about the past, let's talk about the present like what other spells I'm going to learn and how I'm going to continue my training as a witch?" Daphne asked.

"Good question Daphne; well, now that you've learned how to freeze objects, we can graduate so to speak to much more difficult spells, like transforming yourself into an animal for instance" Daphne's grandmother replied.

"Transforming? I didn't know witches could do that?" Daphne said with a somewhat confused look on her face.

"Oh yes, a great number of witches and warlocks have the ability of transformation, it's just not something that we like to flaunt; now are you ready to learn the transformation spell?" Daphne's grandmother asked.

"Yes I am" Daphne responded, still with a look of eager determination on her face.

"Very well" Daphne's grandmother said as she walked over to the red head; she then walked over to where Daphne was standing and reopened the book she was holding so that she could see it, the wealthy teen sleuth was able to look over at the volume and the page that her grandmother had opened the book to, which contained the incantation that she was about to speak.

"Is that the transformation spell grandma? Because if is it doesn't look that difficult to me" Daphne said with a somewhat surprised tone in her voice and a somewhat surprised tone in her voice as it seemed like to her, the written incantation didn't seem to be that much of a problem.

"My my Daphne, this is a surprise; I'm glad you think this spell is pretty simple, that is a sign that your training is progressing nicely and that you are on the way to becoming a very powerful sorceress" Daphne's grandmother said with a smile on her face, in addition to her sounding very proud of her granddaughter.

"Thank you grandma, I think I'm becoming really powerful too" Daphne replied.

"You're welcome dear; now I must tell you, when reading this particular spell, you must think of a particular animal, whatever animal that pops into your mind when you are reciting the incantation, you will start to become, now do you understand?" Daphne's grandmother asked.

"I understand grandma, and I'm ready" Daphne responded.

"Very well, now read the spell exactly as it is written in the book" Daphne's grandmother said.

Daphne then leaned over and looked at the volume that her grandmother was holding and read the spell that was printed on the ancient looking paper; a few moments later, the teen sleuth finished reading the spell, making sure not to forget any word of the incantation; now Daphne returned to where she was before and began chanting the strange words that she had just read a few moments before, suddenly the red head began to feel a strange tingling sensation throughout her body, in a matter of moments what looked to be white fur began growing over every inch of her body, in addition she could feel two pointed ears growing out of her red hair and what looked to be a white furry tail growing out of the bottom part of her dress; within a manner of minutes the wealthy red head's transformation finished and she had transformed from a human into a small white cat.

"Wow, I don't believe it, Daphne, you just turned into a cat, right before our very eyes" Fred remarked, somewhat amazed that his girlfriend had just become a house pet.

"Like wow, that was something, I wish I could do that" Shaggy observed.

A few minutes after Daphne finished her transformation into a feline, she leisurely strolled around the room, as only a cat could; once she was done with that she walked over to a large mirror in a corner of the room and began inspecting herself, she was still somewhat shocked that she now had the power to transform into an animal and decided to head back over to the gang, once the red head turned cat had rejoined her friends she attempted to speak to them but the only thing that came out was a soft purring noise.

"Daphne I can't understand what you're saying, maybe we need a Feline to English translator" Fred quipped.

"I have an even better idea" Daphne's grandmother said as she walked over to the red head turned cat and picked her up; as the wealthy red haired teen's grandmother held her in her hands she chanted a few magic words and within a few moments the red head tried speaking again, but this time she spoke like a regular human being instead of a cat.

"Jeepers, this is weird; I look like a cat, but I can speak like a normal human being" Daphne replied.

"You certainly can dear, and you make a fine feline" Daphne's grandmother said.

"Thank you grandma, but there's still one thing I don't understand" Daphne replied.

"What's that dear?" Daphne's grandmother asked.

"How is being able to transform into a cat going to help me when we face off against some ghost or ghoul?" Daphne asked.

"You would be surprised dear, actually being able to transform into an animal can help you a lot while solving a mystery, by the way a cat is not the only animal that you will be able to change into using your magic" Daphne's grandmother said.

"Jeepers, you mean I'll be able to transform into other animals?" Daphne asked.

"Right, you name it and you'll be able to transform into it Daphne" Daphne's grandmother replied.

"Wow, that's really cool grandma, and you know something, I think it might come in pretty handy in the midst of solving cases" Daphne remarked.

"It was my pleasure dear, and I was more than happy to help you out" Daphne's grandmother replied.

"You're welcome grandma; if it's okay though, I would like to do something before we continue" Daphne said.

"What's that dear?" Daphne's grandmother asked.

"Can I change back to myself? I'm kind of tired of being a cat, at least for now" Daphne responded.

"Ah I see, believe me Daphne it's not a problem at all; here let me put you down on the sofa and you can change back to your regular self, plus now that you can talk like a human being while in your cat form you should be able to speak the magic words that will transform you back to normal" Daphne's grandmother replied as laid the red head turned cat down softly on the sofa.

Once Daphne was sitting on the couch, or at least sitting like a cat would normally sit somewhere, she spoke some magic words and instantly her body grew larger, within a few moments she was back to her old red haired self again; as the red haired teen sat on the couch she found had a somewhat stunned look on her face, she still couldn't fully comprehend the fact that she had transformed herself from a human being into a feline and then back to a human again.

"Jeepers, I can't believe that just happened; first I froze a grandfather clock, then I transformed into a cat, I wonder what's next?" Daphne wondered; as she sat on the couch, Fred placed a comforting hand on the red head's right shoulder and smiled as he began speaking to her.

"Daphne, I have to say, of all the witches and warlocks I've ever been around, and I've only been around a few, you're the most beautiful and most talented one of them all" the blond young man said as he gave Daphne a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Freddie, what was that for?" Daphne asked, somewhat surprised as to why her boyfriend had kissed her.

"Well, it's true and besides, now that it seems like you're really getting into your magic, I really can't wait to see what spells you're going to learn next" Fred replied.

"That still doesn't answer my question, why did you kiss me?" Daphne asked, as she looked into Fred's eyes while she held his hand.

"Well, you're a really nice girl and I just wanted to show you that I still loved you; there's nothing wrong with that, is there?" Fred asked, his eyes looking a puppy dog's as he smiled at Daphne.

"No, of course not and I still love you too Freddie" Daphne replied.

"Thanks Daphne, I appreciate that like you'll never know" Fred responded as he and Daphne hugged each other.

"Um, as much as I enjoy a good romance story, I really think we should get on with your training Daphne" Daphne's grandmother said.

"Sorry about that grandma, I guess Freddie and I really enjoy each other's company and I guess we like to show it" Daphne replied as she and Fred separated from each other's arms.

"That's quite all right Daphne, that's quite all right; I fully understand about wanting to be romantic, besides I used to kiss your grandfather like that pretty often" Daphne's grandmother said, giggling a little as she spoke.

"Grandma, I never knew that; I guess you and I have more in common than I thought" Daphne replied.

"We certainly do Daphne, we certainly do" Daphne's grandmother remarked.

"By the way, where is grandpa?" Daphne asked.

"In the town cemetery I'm afraid" Daphne's grandmother replied with a solemn look on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry grandma I didn't know, when did he pass away?" Daphne asked with a sheepish look on her face.

"That's all right Daphne, it's just that seeing you and Fred talking like that, and you two kissing and hugging, it really reminded me of your grandfather and I; I can remember many times when he and I kissed each other or hugged each other, we were the perfect couple and we loved each other very much, like you and Fred Daphne" the red haired teen's grandmother said as several tears escaped from her eyes, and were now running down her cheeks; the younger red head then stood up from the couch and located a box of tissues that were located on the coffee table in the living room, Daphne then sat back down and handed the tissues to her grandmother, who then took one of them out of the box and began wiping her eyes with it.

"Thank you dear, that was very nice of you two get me some tissues; so far, it appears that I've taught you well, not only are you an excellent sorceress but you are also an excellent person; you are very kind, very loving and I think would make an excellent parent some day" Daphne's grandmother added.

"It's not a problem at all grandma, and I think I'll be a great mother as well, at least some day, but hopefully not too soon" Daphne said with a chuckle.

"Right, after all you still have a lot of youth left in you, it would be a shame to give it all up just to have children; also to answer your question, your grandfather passed away many years ago, probably when you were five or six" Daphne's grandmother replied, still with a somewhat mournful look on her face

"It's too bad grandpa died when I was so young, I would have liked to meet him; he sounded like a really fun person, was he a mortal or was he a witch too?" Daphne asked.

"He was a very nice person and I'm sure you would have enjoyed spending time with him; by the way, he was not a warlock, which is the name for a male witch, he was indeed a mortal, but he was still a good person anyway; you know Daphne, if you would like to speak with him I can teach you how" Daphne's grandmother remarked.

"What do you mean grandma?" Daphne asked, with a confused look on her face and scratching her head.

"Very simple, among the many spells that I will teach you is being able to contact the dead, or speak to people who are deceased" Daphne's grandmother replied.

"Jeepers, that sounds really weird, but I think I'm up to it; not to mention I can't wait to see what other spells I'll get to learn or whatever incantations I'm going to learn next" Daphne said, as she eagerly awaited the chance to continue to learn magic and sorcery from her grandmother.

What was next for Daphne was several more hours of intense witch training under the watchful eye of her grandmother, or at least that's what the red head's grandmother had planned for her after lunch; once the meal was completed, Daphne learned numerous other spells, incantations, charms and other techniques that could be used in sorcery, specifically how to speak to the dead, floating and levitating, teleportation and other somewhat unique incantations.

Although she was being quite serious, she still had time to have a little fun with her magic, specifically turning Fred into a newt for a few seconds, although to him it was quite an annoyance but in general he didn't mind it, after all they were boyfriend and girlfriend; after the fun and games were over, Daphne went back to studying magic until dinner, which was quite enjoyable and produced some interesting and lively conversation among the gang and Daphne's grandmother.

After dinner the five sleuths and the red haired teen's grandmother watched television, the five of them and Daphne's grandmother then talked awhile, mostly about the gang's lives, their previous mysteries and even a little about Daphne's magic and what she was going to do with it, once she started to use it regularly; after a few hours, Daphne's grandmother looked over at the grandfather clock and noticed that it was getting quite late, so she and the members of Mystery Inc. headed back upstairs to their respective bedrooms to get ready for bed.

Once the female members of the group were in their room and Fred, Shaggy and Scooby were in their room, Daphne's grandmother wished them all good night and headed for her own bedroom; as she drifted off to sleep, the red haired teen witch dreamed about using her new found powers on and against villains, in addition to thinking about if she was going to learn more about magic from her grandmother; however the red head wouldn't have long to enjoy her newfound abilities because soon she would have to use them to defeat a villain, in point of fact she would have to use them to defend her grandmother's house against a sinister foe, who was waiting in the wings, ready to strike and destroy the red head and her grandmother.

Author's Notes: The reference to the whole gang knowing Vincent Van Ghoul is from my series of stories which are retellings of each 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo episode only with no Scrappy Doo and with Fred and Velma as well as Daphne, who was in the original series; as for the Latin terms in this chapter, I have to confess that it was half research and half made up, I did look up the Latin terminology for Become A Witch and while what I said may not be the actual Latin versions of those words, I thought it sounded cool, so I decided to include it and as it says those words were a rough translation, so they may not be the actual terminology. Also, sorry to those of you who have been waiting for the next chapter in this story, I had to come up with ideas for the chapter and things like that, so that's why it took a while; however, I'm hopeful it won't take a long time to write the rest of the story, although it might take a long time anyway, it really depends.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was a fairly quiet night in the home of Daphne's grandmother, and as far as the red head and her friends were concerned it was a good thing that it was so quiet, considering the teen beauty had spent most of the daylight hours learning magic and sorcery from her grandmother who was a witch and had been for many years; now however she was teaching her granddaughter the craft, and needless to say she was a quick study, which she would have to be considering the fate that was about to befall her and the rest of Mystery Inc.

While the red haired sorceress slept, unbeknownst to her and Velma, who was sharing an upstairs bedroom with her, a strange and nightmarish creature passed through the front door and entered the abode of the teen sleuth's relative; the creature had been lurking about since the group of detectives arrived in Massachusetts and while they didn't know it at the moment, Scooby and the gang was about to get involved in yet another strange mystery, which if the creature succeeded in his plans could be the gang's and specifically Daphne's last.

The terrifying creature walked stealthily through the front room of the old Victorian house, hidden in the shadows, although if he were to be spotted, not only would his plan be ruined, but also the members of Mystery Inc. would run in terror, because the mere sight of the creature would cause any person, magic or no magic to head for the hills; the strange being now slowly made his way past the kitchen and into the downstairs hallway, still with the scent of his prey on his mind, in fact that was the only thing that was on his mind; actually if you were to drop a suitcase full of steaks, pork chops and hamburgers in the house the creature wouldn't even blink because he was in Daphne's grandmother's house to fulfill his mission, and nothing was going to stop him from doing so.

Several minutes passed as the creature found his way to a wooden staircase, he then slowly walked up the series of stairs, his footsteps echoing throughout the house, although none of the group seemed to hear this, at least for the moment; once the creature made his way up the stairs he walked into the hallway where the five members of Mystery Inc. were sleeping soundly and safely inside their bedrooms.

The fearsome creature then made his way through the hallway, searching for a particular door and a particular room where his prey was to be found; the strange creature's sense of smell was very precise, he could sense that his quarry was within range, a few feet as a matter of fact; within a few moments the creature found himself in front of the door to the bedroom where Daphne and Velma were sleeping, now however his senses were going through the roof so to speak, he could sense that this was where his prey was to be found, so he reached his black hand towards the doorknob and slowly turned it.

The door then opened and the fearsome creature walked inside, his piercing red eyes seeing perfectly through the darkness; although he wasn't quite like a member of the animal kingdom that was nocturnal, he did have the eyesight that those animals possessed, mainly that he could see in the dark quite well, which was bad news for the two people sleeping in the bedroom; the strange creature once again began slowly walking, heading for the exact location that Daphne's bed was, or at least the front of it.

The creature breathed heavily as he now stood in front of the red haired teen sleuth's bed, waiting for his prey to acknowledge his existence; of course if she didn't realize the creature was there, it would be too late for her, as the creature would destroy her even if she wasn't awake; while this was going on, in her bed Velma began stirring a little, at first she turned over on her side trying to get back to sleep, but after a few seconds she slowly opened her right eye and briefly saw the strange creature; once Velma had caught sight of the creature, she awoke with a start and found herself sitting up in bed.

The bespectacled sleuth dressed in her dark red bedroom robe looked on in terror at the sight of the horrible, frightening monster standing only a few feet away from her; she could see every horrifying detail of the creature, specifically that he was covered head to toe in what seemed to be black colored combination fur and scales; the black colored fur and scales seemed to be the color of darkness itself, which meant the creature would have been able to hide himself well outdoors, but now he could be seen out in the open and the being stuck out like a sore thumb; Velma could also see half white half gray horns coming out of the creature's head, in addition the being had sharp claws protruding from his fingers and toes, what looked to be large black wings coming out of his back, and most frightening of all, piercing red eyes that looked like they were the color of fire itself.

While she had seen creatures like this before, she wasn't a witch like Daphne and she certainly didn't want to mess with a creature that looked like it could rip the bespectacled girl's head clean off, so with no other alternative the younger of the two female members of Mystery Inc. attempted to alert her comrade to the impending danger.

"D-Daphne! W-wake up!" Velma said with a shriek.

"Come on Velma, it's two o' clock in the morning, I want to get my beauty sleep" Daphne replied groggily.

"Somehow Daphne I think you can do without it just this once" Velma responded.

"Why?" Daphne asked, still somewhat sleepy.

"Because you should probably take a look and see what's at the foot of your bed!" Velma yelled.

Daphne then shook her somewhat disbelievingly and realized that as long as she had known Velma, she was usually right about these things, which would usually mean that Daphne wouldn't be getting any more sleep for the rest of the night; so she reluctantly opened her eyes and saw the frightening creature standing right in front of her bed, after seeing something like this she did the only thing that a young woman would or could do in this situation, she sat up in her bed and screamed.

"What is that thing?" Daphne asked as she attempted to cover her eyes for a few seconds; her thinking of course the situation she was currently experiencing might be a bad dream and she might be able to wake up from it and everything would be fine, unfortunately for her when she uncovered her eyes again the creature was still standing there, which caused her a bit of distress.

"Daphne you're a witch now, use your magic!" Velma yelled.

"J-just how is that going to help?" Daphne replied nervously.

"Make him disappear or something, I don't know, just do something!" Velma answered with a raised tone in her voice.

"Okay I'll try" Daphne said; she then raised her arms and pointed her hands at the strange creature, hoping that one of the spells she had learned would cause the creature to disappear or at the very least, help her before it advanced any further; she then spoke some magic words and attempted to cast an incantation, but for some reason it didn't work and the creature remained in the bedroom.

"Jeepers, I don't get it, my magic didn't make him disappear" Daphne remarked.

"Well then there's only one thing left to do: help!" Velma shrieked.

"Right on Velma, Help!" Daphne screamed.

The strange creature opened his mouth and bared long fangs at the pair of female investigators; when he did so Daphne and Velma could feel a foul smelling breeze permeating throughout the room, although soon they realized that the breeze was actually coming from the creature's mouth, which smelled like smelly gym socks, rotten eggs and all manner of horrible smells rolled into one.

"Jinkies, I've never smelled anything so horrible and foul in my life" Velma remarked while holding her nose.

"I tend to agree Velma, I tend to agree; I just hope the guys or my grandmother heard us" Daphne replied.

"Me too Daphne, me too" Velma agreed.

Meanwhile down the hallway, in Shaggy, Scooby and Fred's room, the cowardly members of the group, or rather the human cowardly member of the group began hearing a faint noise which caused him to sit up in his bed; he then got out of his bed, walked a few steps and tapped Scooby Doo, who was sleeping at the foot of the bed on the shoulder, hoping that he would realize that Shaggy wanted to talk to him.

"Scooby, did you hear something?" Shaggy asked.

"Ri don't rhink ro, rhy Rhaggy?" the canine answered.

"Because like I think I heard someone and it sounded like it was coming from another room in the hallway" Shaggy remarked.

"Rare you rure?" Scooby responded.

"Of course I'm sure, like why would I be telling you this if I wasn't sure" Shaggy replied.

"Rakes sense, ro rhat do you think you heard?" Scooby asked.

"Like I thought I heard someone screaming for help, and if that's indeed the case then someone really needs our help" Shaggy explained.

"Rut ro do you think reeds our help?" Scooby asked.

"I think it might be Daphne and Velma; wait that's it! They do need help, come on Scooby we have to help them!" Shaggy declared with a great amount of urgency in his voice.

"Rhat about Reddie?" Scooby asked.

"Like don't worry about him, he'll be fine, right now we have to help Daphne and Velma!" Shaggy declared.

"Right Rhaggy" Scooby replied.

With that Shaggy and Scooby slowly advanced to the door of their bedroom and opened it, once they were outside in the hallway they walked a few steps over to the door of Daphne and Velma's bedroom; once in front of the girls bedroom Shaggy began knocking on the door, hoping that he would get an answer from one of the two female sleuths; however when he didn't, he started calling to see if they were all right.

"Velma, Daphne, like are you two okay?" Shaggy asked.

Several minutes passed with nary a word coming from inside the room or from either of the two girls; naturally this worried Shaggy, because Velma was his girlfriend he didn't want anything to happen to her, and as for Daphne, he considered her to be like a sister him, although the two of them did date for a short time, however that was a long time ago, but she was still a good friend; of course the two girls did hear Shaggy's voice coming from outside the door and wanted to get over to the door to let him in, only problem was they were too petrified by the mere sight of the creature to do anything.

However Shaggy was unfazed by this and called again for them, still hoping to get an answer from them, or any clue as to why they were calling for help.

"Velma, Daphne, are you girls okay?" Shaggy asked once more.

"Shaggy, Shaggy is that you?" a female voice asked from inside the room.

"Velma, Velma is that you?" Shaggy answered.

"No it's Vanna White, of course it's me Shaggy!" Velma replied, somewhat crossly.

"Like I'm sorry Velma, I just wanted to make sure" Shaggy remarked.

"That's okay Shaggy, I understand" Velma replied.

"If the two of you are finished, I think we need some serious help!" a second female voice said, with her voice raised.

"Daphne, is that you?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes it's me Shaggy, and I really think we need help right about now!" Daphne declared.

"Help with what, what's going on?" Shaggy asked.

"Shaggy, I don't know if you're going to believe this but there's a horrible creature with fur, scales, wings, claws and dark red eyes standing right in front of us right now!" Velma replied, still in somewhat shock over the strange being that was trying to scare the two of them half to death and then possibly devour the two of them.

"Zoinks! Like that does sound pretty unbelievable, but considering our line of work I can believe it" Shaggy remarked.

"Well don't just stand in front of the door, get in here and help us by doing something about this creature!" Daphne replied, with a significant amount of terror in her voice.

"Well, I'm not a football player and I'm not that strong, but I did do gymnastics and track so I guess I'll have to do for now; girls stand clear of the door, I'm going to try and break it down" Shaggy explained.

"Good luck Shaggy and hurry!" Velma replied.

Shaggy then put his shoulder to the door and began trying to push it open, which he failed to do after a few minutes; when he tried to break it down again, Scooby Doo began tapping him on the shoulder, attempting to speak to him about something, possibly important or possibly not, Shaggy wasn't quite sure; although he was sure of one thing, he had to listen to his Great Dane, because he usually was right about these things.

"What is it Scoob? I'm kind of busy at the moment" Shaggy replied.

"Rhaggy, ri don't I open rhe door rith one of my rlaws?" Scooby asked.

"Good idea Scoob, now why didn't I think of that?" Shaggy wondered, while a few feet away Scooby was shaking his head in disbelief.

"Roh rother" Scooby remarked.

"Never mind Scooby, just do your stuff" Shaggy explained.

"Rokay, rere roes" Scooby said as he stuck one of his claws in the door lock; after fiddling with the lock for a few seconds it clicked and unlocked which made Shaggy quite happy.

"Good going old buddy, now let's see if we can help the girls" Shaggy replied.

So Shaggy and Scooby walked inside the room, or rather they walked a few steps inside the room before the creature quickly turned around and spotted them; the cowardly pair were stricken with terror at the sight of the horrifying creature, although he was feeling the exact opposite, specifically he was getting ready to make a meal out of the two sleuths.

"Like s-stay back, I warn you I know gymnastics and I learned Judo when I was 12" Shaggy explained, although the creature wasn't listening, in fact he was moving closer and closer to the pair, which made them both uncomfortable.

"Ri ron't think re's ristening to you Rhaggy" Scooby replied.

"Like you know something Scooby I-I don't think he's listening to me either, but we can't let that stop us, we have to protect Velma and Daphne from whatever that thing is" Shaggy remarked.

The creature then moved closer to Shaggy and Scooby and was only a few steps away from them, when he began sniffing them; the cowardly teen and his canine companion were somewhat surprised by this, in fact it was almost like the creature was a Saint Bernard or another breed of rather large dog, although not nearly as friendly.

After a few minutes of sniffing the teen and his cowardly pet, the creature turned around and began sniffing in the general direction of Daphne and Velma; whatever the creature used for a nose was zeroing in on the two girls, specifically Daphne, who was somewhat annoyed by this, although in a few minutes she would be more then annoyed by it.

Once the creature caught Daphne's scent, he began licking his lips and baring his long fangs once more; now the red headed sorceress was really scared, whatever this creature was, it seemed to like Daphne's scent, not to mention it seemed to the rest of the gang inside the room that this creature thought Daphne would make a good meal for him, which frightened her even more; with no other options and seemingly out of time Daphne did the only thing she could think of.

"Help, help, Freddie, anyone help!" the red head screamed.

Back inside the bedroom down the hall Fred was still fast asleep, although the noises in the house caused him to stir a bit; at first he didn't think much of it but after a few minutes he began hearing the noises again, so he decided to wake up, but when he did he noticed something was a little off in the room, specifically that Shaggy and Scooby were not in the bedroom, so he got up from his bed and tried to figure out what happened to them.

"Shaggy, Scooby, where are you guys?" Fred wondered aloud.

With no answer coming Fred decided to do the only thing he could do in a situation like this, he walked to the bedroom door, opened it and left the room; once Fred made his way into the hallway, he walked a little ways before noticing that Daphne and Velma's door was open, in addition he also noticed that Shaggy and Scooby were standing in the doorway, which made him realize that something was up; so he rushed into the bedroom and once he was there he stood next to the cowardly pair and found just what the noises he had heard earlier.

"Daphne, what's going on in here?" Fred asked his red haired girlfriend as the five investigators each looked on in horror at the sight of the frightening creature that was standing in the room with them.

"Freddie!" Daphne exclaimed, both in happiness and in shock; she was happy that he was in the room with her, but she was nervous at the thought of the creature staring at Fred and possibly eating him.

"Daphne, what is that thing?" Fred asked, still unsure of what was going on.

"I don't know, but whatever he is he looks hungry and I think he wants to eat me!" Daphne replied, with a sense of urgency in her voice.

"Don't worry Daphne, I won't let him eat you or anyone else in here" Fred declared.

However, after a few minutes of sniffing around the room and growling some more, the strange creature suddenly vanished in a plume of smoke; Scooby and company all scratched their heads as to why the creature had disappeared, and more importantly why had he appeared in the girls bedroom in the first place.

"Like okay, something very weird is going on around here; first that creepy dragon wannabe tries to eat poor Vel and Daphne, and then once Fred showed up he vanishes, poof! There has to be some logical reason as to what's really going on here" Shaggy remarked.

"Shaggy, for once I agree with you, and not only that I still don't know what that creature was and why he tried to make Daphne and I part of his late meal; I mean there has to be some scientific or rational explanation as to that creature's appearance" Velma replied.

"Hmm, you know if I didn't know any better I would say that creature might have been magical or some sort of thing" Daphne commented.

"Why do you think he's magical Daphne?" Fred asked.

"Because of the way he vanished, it really seemed like he was something out of a fairy tale or something" Daphne replied.

"Good point Daphne, and considering you're studying sorcery under your grandmother, there's a possibility that this thing is drawn to magic" Fred commented.

"Fred, I hate to say it, but you might just be right, which leaves us with one thing to do" Daphne replied.

"Like I have a feeling I'm going to be sorry I asked, but I'll ask, Fred what are we going to have to do?" Shaggy inquired.

"Simple Shaggy, we have to go downstairs and talk to Daphne's grandmother, because if the creature's really magical then maybe, just maybe she'll have a plan to stop him once and for all" Fred replied.

"Like okay, if we have to we have to" Shaggy said.

"Right, come on gang" Fred declared; so with that the team of investigators walked through the hallway and towards the old staircase, after a few minutes the members of Mystery Inc. found their way down the stairs and into the corridor where Daphne's grandmother's room was; a few more minutes past and soon the gang were in front of the red haired teen's grandmother's bedroom.

As soon as the group of teen detectives was outside of the door, Daphne knocked on it and began calling out to see if her grandmother was awake; at the moment, the gang waited to see just whether or not the wealthy teen's grandmother would answer her, however within a few minutes, the noise that Daphne was making was able to stir the elderly red head and soon she wondered why someone was waking her up in the middle of the night.

"Huh, what, who's there?" Daphne's grandmother asked.

"It's me grandma: Daphne, and the rest of my friends" Daphne replied.

"Oh! Hang on Daphne, let me get up and open the door for you" Daphne's grandmother said.

Soon the elderly red head had put on her spectacles, which were a night stand next to her bed; after she put on her slippers, she walked to the door, unlocked it and opened it, where she saw Daphne and her friends, however they looked a little troubled and possibly a little frightened as they stood in the doorway.

"Daphne dear, it's two thirty in the morning, what are you and your friends still doing up?" Daphne's grandmother asked.

"We had a nightmare, all five of us" Daphne replied.

"All five of you? How could all of you have a nightmare at the same time?" Daphne's grandmother wondered.

"Well believe us, it wasn't something that we enjoyed; not to mention this nightmare was real," Fred stated.

"Real? I'm not sure if I understand, how could a nightmare be real?" Daphne's grandmother asked.

"Because like we all saw some sort of horrible, evil creature" Shaggy replied.

"Oh dear, like what?" Daphne's grandmother asked.

"Well, it looked like he had black colored fur or scales or something along those lines, and he had black wings and red piercing eyes which frankly looked like they could cut right through the hardest substance possible" Daphne explained.

"Oh dear, I was afraid of something like this happening" Daphne's grandmother replied, ringing her hands nervously as she spoke.

"What's that grandma?" Daphne asked.

"Daphne, the creature you just described sounds like something that I have encountered several times in the past and that each magical member of the family has met for hundreds of years; I had really hoped to avoid this for as long as possible, but since the creature has made an appearance in the house, I'm afraid I cannot keep this under wraps for any longer" Daphne's grandmother replied.

"What is it grandma, what is this creature that we all saw?" Daphne asked.

The rest of Mystery Inc. stood in Daphne's grandmother's house and inside the bedroom of the red haired teen's relative, waiting with baited breath for an explanation as to what the strange being was that had attacked she and Velma earlier in the evening and as to what the reason was as to why the creature was stalking the red head; however, one thing was for sure: whatever the explanation was and whatever the creature was, it was clear that both the red haired sleuth and her elderly relative were going to be in serious danger for quite some time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Daphne Blake stood inside her grandmother's bedroom with the rest of Mystery Inc., who she considered to be her best friends in the world, which included Fred Jones, who was the red head's boyfriend and had been so for quite a while; however at the present time, she stood next to the blond teenager, her hands with fear as she waited for her grandmother to tell her about the mysterious creature and about the history of the being as far as her family was concerned.

"Daphne dear, the creature that you and your friends saw was a creature that has been haunting, stalking and trying to destroy members of this family who were witches and warlocks for hundreds of years; thankfully he has failed more times than he succeeded, but on a few occasions he destroyed four or five members of the family during the 1800's, and now I'm afraid that he has returned" Daphne's grandmother explained, although her head hung low during the latter part of the explanation.

"Jeepers!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Man, like that's some story, so what is this creature and why did he want to destroy Daphne's relatives?" Shaggy asked.

"Well, the complete story is on a book here on the shelf in my bedroom; if you will wait a few moments I can retrieve it and show you just what he's like" Daphne's grandmother replied.

"Okay, just hurry grandma; that creature's gone for now but who knows when he'll come back" Daphne said.

"I know dear, I know" Daphne's grandmother replied.

For a few minutes the red haired teen's grandmother went over the volumes on the shelf, looking for the exact book that would tell her granddaughter about the creature that was inside the house; finally in the middle of the second shelf, she came upon an ancient looking black leather bound book, in fact as Daphne's grandmother selected the book from the shelf, Velma instantly recognized what it was and what it might contain.

"Jinkies, that's the same book that you used to give Daphne the witch's oath isn't it Mrs. Blake?" the intelligent teen asked.

"Correct Velma, you see not only is this the same book that contains our family's history of witchcraft, in addition to the thousands of spells, incantations and charms used by the Blakes in their magic over the centuries, it also contains some of the family's, shall we say secrets as well as quite a few things that are so unspeakably dark, it would make your hair stand on end, a chill run up your spine and cause goose bumps to appear on your arms, all at the same time" Daphne's grandmother replied.

"Zoinks! L-like I don't think I want to hear any more!" Shaggy exclaimed in terror.

"Ri didn't rhear ranything" Scooby replied; the cowardly teen then looked over at the Great Dane and saw that he had earplugs in his ears, which made the green shirted sleuth shake his head in disbelief.

"Like Scooby, you know some times I just don't understand you at all" Shaggy remarked.

"Rhanks Rhaggy" Scooby said before chuckling a little bit.

"Come on you guys knock it off" Velma replied, with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Velma's right guys, we have to find out what that creature really is, why he's here and what he wants" Fred commented.

"Sorry" Shaggy and Scooby said in unison.

"That's okay fellas, go right ahead and continue grandma" Daphne replied.

"Thank you dear; now as I mentioned before the creature that the five of you saw earlier is one that has plagued each of the members of our family that have practiced witchcraft over the years" Daphne's grandmother remarked.

"But who is this creature, what does he want and why is he here?" Daphne asked.

"You see dear, every one of those questions is answered here in this book, now if you and your friends will come over here, you can see the entire story, and I can tell you more about the creature" Daphne's grandmother replied as she held the ancient book open after motioning for the red head and her friends to join her, which they did.

"Now, the creature that you and your friends encountered Daphne is known as the Karnthurn; as the five if you can see, his picture is displayed here in this book, which is why I wanted to show you this volume, so you know what it looks like" the elderly red head continued.

"Jeepers, that's him all right, and judging by that picture it looks like he's about ready to have a midnight snack" Daphne remarked with a gulp.

"Yes, and it's funny you should mention that dear, because not only has he been plaguing our family for centuries, but he also has several horrible abilities that he can and will use if we and especially you Daphne are not careful" Daphne's grandmother replied.

"Like what?" Shaggy asked, knowing full well that he probably wouldn't want to hear what the creature that was skulking around the house was capable of.

"For starters, the creature has the power to drain any magical creature of it's energy and that includes witches and warlocks like us; once the creature drains a magical being of its powers, that creature is then rendered helpless, unable to move, unable to escape the horrible fate about to befall it, and finally once the creature has drained a magical being's powers, the creature then advances on the being and destroys it, easily disposing of the creature's withered body" Daphne's grandmother explained.

After the wealthy sleuth's grandmother told Scooby and friends of what the creature was capable of, Daphne found herself burying her head in Fred's shoulders, not to mention Velma was also doing the same thing, only in Shaggy's shoulders, clearly hearing the frightening description of the creature by Daphne's grandmother had given the two girls the absolute creeps, several times over; now it was up to Fred and Shaggy to calm the two female members of the group down, although considering what the circumstances were, it wasn't going to be easy.

"Oh Freddie, that was the most frightening thing I ever heard, I've never been so scared in all my life" Daphne cried, while her tears seeped into Fred's shirt.

"I have to admit, I've heard some scary things in my life but I don't think anything was as scary as that, right Shaggy?" Velma asked, although her reaction wasn't as emotional as Daphne's but still, she was frightened.

"Like don't worry Velma, he won't hurt us, nothing is going to hurt you while me and Scooby are around; believe me if that creature tries anything more against you, then he'll have to answer to me" Shaggy said as he softly brushed the intelligent teen girl's shoulder.

"That goes double for me Daphne, nothing's going to happen to you while I'm around, and no creature is going to drain your magic either; believe me, I'll be protecting you every step of the way and I doubt that creature would make another move even near you with me here" Fred added as he held up the red head's chin and began brushing the tears away from her face.

"Thanks Freddie, you're really brave to do that," Daphne said.

"And that goes for you too Shaggy, you're awfully brave to protect me against that, that thing that tried to eat us earlier tonight" Velma added.

"Like it was me pleasure Vel" Shaggy said, as he hugged the intelligent teen sleuth.

"Ditto for me Daphne" Fred remarked as he hugged the red haired witch.

"Okay so now that we have that out of the way, grandma what exactly are we going to do about this creature?" Daphne asked.

"That's right, if he pops up all over the place then how are we going to stop him?" Velma added.

"It's quite simple Velma, in addition to what I've already told you, the creature has an excellent sense of smell and can track down witches and warlocks from a thousand miles away; because the creature can smell magic, he can also in a way sense fear, so I would suggest you five be very careful in trying to capture the creature" Daphne's grandmother explained.

"Okay, so we know why he's here, how he got here, what he's up to and what he looks like, so what does that leave us with?" Fred asked.

"Well, for starters we know he's still here somewhere in the house, so all we have to do is find him" Velma added.

"That makes sense, although if he's magical then how do we know he's going to stay in one place for a long period of time?" Daphne asked.

"Well dear, that's where you come in; I have provided you with all you need to know as far as witchcraft goes and what spells to use against the creature in defending yourself, now it's up to you and your friends to defeat the creature once and for all, because until he's captured or destroyed, no one in this family will be safe, including any and all people and dogs in this house, including the two of us Daphne" Daphne's grandmother replied.

"Grandma, what do you mean the two of us won't be safe?" Daphne asked.

"What I mean is that if you and your friends do not defeat the creature, then I'm afraid it would only be a matter of time before, well before he drains your magic and then my magic as well" Daphne's grandmother said.

"Jeepers, then we had better get started in trying to catch him" Daphne replied.

"Right Daphne, first Mrs. Blake is there anything else we need to know in order to capture this creature?" Fred asked.

"No Fred, everything that I have told you is everything that I know about the creature" Daphne's grandmother explained.

"Thank you for the help; I just hope that we can catch this thing before we turn into withered husks" Daphne replied.

"Daphne, I know in my heart that you and your friends will capture this creature before he strikes again" Daphne's grandmother said.

"Thanks grandma, I know we will too" Daphne replied.

"Right Daphne, now let's get started" Fred said.

"Fred, do you think we should split up and search for this, thing?" Daphne asked.

"Hmm, I guess that might be a good idea, especially since we don't know where he might show up, so if we split into two groups, there's a better chance of us finding him quicker; now here's what we'll do: Daphne and I will take the upstairs, since he's already shown up in the girls bedroom, there's a good chance he might come back again, while we're upstairs, Velma, you, Shaggy and Scooby search the downstairs, and if he tries to escape the house, come find us and we'll try and capture him" Fred explained.

"Makes sense, but you're forgetting one person in your plan Fred" Daphne's grandmother said.

"Who? Who am I forgetting; I know I mentioned everyone, right?" Fred wondered.

"Yes you did Fred, everyone except for me that is" Daphne's grandmother replied.

"Grandma, you can't! It's far too dangerous, what if something happens to you while we're trying to catch the creature, what if, what if the creature drains your powers? Or worse?" Daphne said, trying to reason with her elderly relative, although while Daphne began explaining what could happen to her grandmother, she put up her hands, signifying the red head to stop speaking.

"Daphne, I fully understand what can or could happen if I join you and your friends, however I have experience with witchcraft, much more then you as a matter of fact and I also have experience in dealing with this horrible beast, so I think I should join the five of you in your investigation, besides I think six people, or rather five people and a dog have a little better chance of capturing the creature then four people and a dog" Daphne's grandmother replied.

"I guess you're right grandma, plus I've been wanting to spend a lot of time with you and now I can, and what better way to do that then by taking on some creepy dragon with you" Daphne remarked.

"Daphne, that's certainly an unusual analogy, but I think it does fit in this situation" Daphne's grandmother replied.

"So I guess there's nothing we can do to stop you from joining us huh grandma?" Daphne asked.

"Correct; I intend to help you and your friends Daphne, and that's final" Daphne's grandmother declared as she folded her arms; clearly she looked determined to help the red head and the rest of the gang in their pursuit of the sinister creature, with no other options and knowing that she was going to lose her argument with her relative, she relented and smiled at her grandmother.

"Okay grandma, you can join us in trying to solve this mystery, just make sure and do me one favor" Daphne said.

"What's that dear?" Daphne's grandmother asked.

"Please, please be careful; I don't want anything to happen to you and I don't want you to lose your powers, or lose your life to that creature for that matter" Daphne replied as she folded her hands together, hoping and praying that her grandmother wouldn't perish before her very eyes.

"Don't worry granddaughter, I'll be careful" Daphne's grandmother said as she hugged the younger redhead.

"Thanks grandma" Daphne replied.

"Okay gang, now that we know what we're up against and that the pleasantries are taken care of, let's get started before anything else happens to us or to Daphne, Velma, or her grandmother" Fred explained.

"Right, come on Shaggy and Scooby" Velma said as she and the cowardly duo walked out of the room and into a hallway to start investigating the old Victorian house.

Meanwhile Daphne, Fred and the red head's grandmother headed for the stairs and their investigation of the upper portion of the red haired teen's grandmother's home; as the two sleuths and the elderly red head walked up the staircase, they noticed that it creaked a little and that they could possibly fail at any time, which made Fred a little nervous, so being a good friend and good leader he quickly held onto the red head and the red head's grandmother's arms and helped them up the stairs, just in case the unthinkable might happen to any either of the two red heads.

"Thanks Freddie, that was really nice of you" Daphne said with a smile as the blond teen continued to hold onto her arm.

"It was my pleasure Daphne" Fred replied, smiling back at her.

"I have to agree Fred, that was very nice of you to help my granddaughter and I up the stairs; you know you are quite a gentleman, and I think your parents would be very proud of you" Daphne's grandmother said.

"Thank you Mrs. Blake, you know I think my parents are proud of me too" Fred replied.

After a few minutes the adolescent sleuths arrived at the top of the stairs, however Daphne didn't seem to want to let go of the blond teenager, at least not for quite a while.

"Um Daphne, you can let go of me now" Fred said, trying to get the red head to release his arm.

"But Freddie what if the upstairs aren't safe either? Or what if the creature shows up? I want to be protected" Daphne replied, sounding like a medieval princess as she spoke.

"Daph, you're a witch now, you have magic powers, so I don't think I need to protect you all the time; now, if something does happen, I'm right here and you can come to me if something happens, although if that creature or something else shows up, you can defend yourself, okay?" Fred said, making an attempt to reason with his red haired comrade.

"Oh, right, I keep forgetting that; sorry Freddie" Daphne replied.

"It's perfectly fine Daphne, I mean I understand wanting to cling to me if something unspeakable happens, but after all you are a big girl and you can defend and protect yourself without having to worry about falling into traps or anything like that, so overall I wouldn't worry too much, just remember what your grandma told you and you should be fine" Fred explained.

"Thank you Fred, that was well put, and I don't think I could have added anything to what you just said, now let's get started in looking for this, this creature" Daphne's grandmother replied.

"Right grandma" Daphne said.

Daphne, Fred and the red haired teen's grandmother then started looking through the various rooms in the upstairs portion of the red haired teen's grandmother's home; most of the upstairs rooms were either bedrooms, or used for storage space, although the red haired teen figured that her grandmother needed all that storage space, considering all the things that she had probably accumulated during her life; after a few minutes the pair of sleuths and the red haired teen's elderly relative made their way to a rather unassuming room in the middle of the hallway, which of course was locked.

Figuring that this room might have a few clues as to why the sinister dark creature was stalking the gang, Daphne decided to look through her purse and see if something in the purse could help open the door, and after a few moments she found something, specifically one of her credit cards.

Once the red haired teen used her credit card to open the door, she pushed it open and the trio entered the small room; the red haired teen didn't recognize the room much at first, although it had been years since visited her grandmother, so she probably couldn't identify it, although as the group entered the small room, her grandmother was able to identify it rather quickly.

"Ah yes, this is my laboratory, I haven't used it in such a long time" Daphne's grandmother remarked.

Daphne and Fred then looked around the small room and saw numerous beakers, test tubes, bottles, canisters and even a few cauldrons, as well as quite a few books on various subjects, which were standing on a pair of small bookshelves; the pair of sleuths were intrigued by the strange room and began browsing through the items, much to the chagrin of Daphne's grandmother.

"Daphne, why are you and Fred looking through all my things?" Daphne's grandmother asked.

"Well grandma, usually when we look through a room like this we find a clue as to the mystery that we're investigating, so maybe we'll find a clue as to the creature in this room" Daphne replied.

"But dear, this is my laboratory; I only have my old magic potions, cauldrons and spell books in this room, so I doubt there would be a clue in here, although if you call my old potions clues, then I suppose there would be plenty of clues in this room" Daphne's grandmother said.

"I suppose so, but maybe we should take a look through here anyway, okay?" Daphne asked.

"Hmm, I guess it wouldn't hurt; besides, some of these potions are probably forty or fifty years in the first place so they probably wouldn't work anyway" Daphne's grandmother replied.

"Cool, thanks grandma" Daphne said as she hugged her grandmother.

"You're welcome dear and it was no problem" Daphne's grandmother replied.

So with that Daphne and Fred began browsing through the literally hundreds of potion bottles, spell books and other magical trinkets that the red head's grandmother had accumulated over the years; the blond unofficial leader of Mystery Inc. searched through one side of the small room, while the red haired teen and her grandmother searched the other side.

After a few minutes of searching the red head and her grandmother realized that finding clues in this room was going to be like finding a needle in a haystack, so they sat down on the floor to rest for a few moments.

"Jeepers, I never knew you had so many things in your house grandma, this is almost like the Northeastern branch of the Smithsonian Institute" Daphne remarked.

"I don't know if I would call it that Daphne, although I do have plenty of items from my career as a sorceress, which is still going, so to speak" Daphne's grandmother replied.

"Grandma?" Daphne asked.

"Yes dear?" Daphne's grandmother answered.

"Just how on earth did you accumulate all this stuff anyway?" the red head wondered.

"Well dear, in my younger years I did a lot of traveling and met a lot of interesting people; I also talked to quite a few of my fellow witches and warlocks, as a result of some of those meetings I purchased and was given quite a few potions, spell books and other items of magical origin like for example everything here in this room, although I guess I really should do some cleaning in here" Daphne's grandmother replied.

"That's for sure, although I would take your time; I kind of think all this magic stuff is really cool" Daphne remarked.

"I have to agree with Daphne, all this stuff is really neat," Fred agreed.

After speaking to Daphne and her grandmother about the various magical items in the small room and while the red head and her elderly relative were still talking, Fred spotted a medium sized cabinet off to one side and walked over to see what was inside; the blond teenager opened the cabinet rather easily and began looking through it, inside were several different shelves of what looked to be various old bottles, which piqued Fred's interest a little as he began to look at the various labels; however, Daphne and her grandmother looked over and noticed what Fred was doing and called over to him, telling him to stop looking through the bottles.

"Mr. Jones, please but those bottles down immediately!" Daphne's grandmother declared; although considering she used his last name rather than his first name, it was apparent that he might be in trouble.

"What's wrong Mrs. Blake?" Fred asked, holding a bottle of blue liquid in his right hand.

"What's wrong is that many of those bottles are antiques and are irreplaceable, so I would suggest you put the bottle down right now!" Daphne's grandmother replied with a slightly raised tone of voice.

"Grandma's right Freddie, you don't know what kind of potions or spells those bottles contain, so it might be a good idea to put the bottle back where you found it" Daphne added.

"Oh come on Daphne, I don't see the harm in just looking at it, oops" Fred said, unfortunately for the blond teenager, the potion bottle slipped out of his hands and he dropped the container onto the wooden floor, shattering it into a thousand pieces; however, about a split second before the bottle dropped to the floor, Daphne sensing that she and her grandmother might be in danger from whatever was in the bottle and possibly from the resulting smoke that came from its shattering, raised a hand above her head in a circular motion and cast a magic spell, which surrounded the red head and her grandmother in a protective purple force field.

Meanwhile a strange plume of blue smoke surrounded the blond teenager, however in the span of a few moments and just as soon as it appeared, the smoke disappeared, although there was one thing slightly amiss when the smoke vanished, which Daphne instantly realized: Fred had disappeared as well; once the smoke completely evaporated she ended the spell and walked over to the cabinet, or rather in front of the cabinet to try and locate Fred.

"Freddie, Freddie, where are you?" Daphne called as she began to slightly tear up; however as attempted to dry her eyes, she heard a familiar voice calling to her from somewhere, although she couldn't see where it was coming from at first.

"Daphne, Daphne, where are you?" the voice asked.

The red haired teenager scratched her head at first, but a few moments later she was able to recognize who the voice belonged to: it was Fred, in fact he hadn't disappeared at all, he was in reality somewhere in the room, but where? It was then that the blond teen decided to try calling out to the red head once again.

"Daphne, I'm over here!" Fred yelled.

"Where Freddie?" Daphne asked.

"Over by the cabinet; I'll give you directions" Fred replied.

"Okay" Daphne said.

The red haired sleuth then started walking towards the cabinet, trying to locate her comrade, however Daphne was failing miserably in locating the blond teen; however, Fred didn't give up and began calling her again, this time using hot and cold to guide her to where he was.

"You're getting colder Daphne" Fred said; now the red head walked back towards the cabinet, which Fred was happy about as he continued to direct her to his location.

"You're getting warmer Daph, you're getting warmer" Fred remarked; Daphne continued to walk through the room, before finally standing in front of the cabinet, which Fred was happy about, as finally the red head had located him.

"Good going Daphne, you found me" Fred remarked.

There was one thing that still confused Daphne however; when she stood in front of the cabinet, Fred was still nowhere to be found, although Daphne did see something sitting on the floor which she found interesting; specifically it was a cat with brown fur and blue eyes, being an animal lover Daphne instantly picked up the feline and began petting it.

"Hmm, I didn't see a cat in here when we got in here, oh well; aren't you the cutest little thing, you're so cute, yes you are" Daphne said as she softly stroked the cat's fur while she held it in her arms, however Daphne's grandmother was a little confused as to why this cat had made an appearance just now, considering he was nowhere to be found when the trio entered the room.

"That's funny, I don't have a cat; I guess this fella was just trying to find a hiding place, maybe he got scared" Daphne's grandmother replied as she walked over to join her granddaughter.

However, once again Daphne and her grandmother were beginning to hear things as Fred began speaking to them once again, although they weren't quite sure where his voice was coming from.

"Fred, Fred where are you?" Daphne asked.

"Down here Daphne" Fred replied, as the red head looked towards the floor.

"Not down there, down here!" Fred clarified as Daphne continued to look for her boyfriend; finally Daphne looked down into her hands and saw the small cat she had picked up earlier, which confused her a little bit, as apparently Fred's voice was coming from the body of a feline, so she decided to make sure if this cat was indeed who he said it was.

"Freddie?" Daphne asked with some uncertainty in her voice.

"Yes?" Fred answered.

"Oh Freddie, I didn't know where you were and I thought you diss…" Daphne replied with a smile on her face after finding out that the blond teen was okay, however there was still the matter of Fred's voice coming from a cat's body, which even through cat eyes the young man could see that she had a look of uncertainty and fright on her face.

"Daphne, what's the matter?" Fred asked.

"Freddie, I think you better go take a look in that mirror over there" Daphne said, pointing to a nearby mirror, which was located next to the cabinet.

"Why?" Fred inquired.

"Because I really think you need to see yourself," Daphne replied somewhat cryptically.

"Oh, okay if you insist" Fred replied as the red head put him on the floor; the blond teenager, or rather teenage feline sauntered over to the mirror and looked at himself, although he didn't seem to see anything wrong at first.

"Well Daphne, I'm in front of the mirror like you asked, now what…" Fred said, before reality set in and he got a good look at himself in the mirror; the once blond teenager now had blue eyes that looked feline and brown fur covering his entire body, and it was then that he came to a startling realization.

"I-I'm a c-cat!" Fred declared, although it sounded a bit like he was meowing while he said it.

"I told you so" Daphne replied.

"How, how did this happen? How did I turn into a cat?" Fred asked, somewhat nervously considering he was now a feline.

"Hmm, if I had to guess you probably busted the bottle of my potion that I used to use to transform myself into a cat every so often" Daphne's grandmother explained.

"Jeepers, so Freddie's a cat? But, I thought that you could just turn yourself into a cat or something like that by casting a spell on yourself?" Daphne asked.

"Well, you can Daphne; but when I was your age, the only way for a witch or warlock to turn themselves into an animal was by using a potion, nowadays the way that you transformed yourself into a cat is the most common way for a witch or warlock to turn herself or himself into an animal" Daphne's grandmother replied.

"I guess that makes sense, I mean it is less complicated then using a magic potion," Daphne said.

"Um Daphne, could you please do something for me?" Fred asked, before the red head picked him up.

"Sure Freddie, what is it?" Daphne asked.

"Could you please turn me back before I develop a taste for tuna" Fred replied with a somewhat annoyed tone in his voice.

"Sure Freddie, actually it would be kind of weird to have a boyfriend who's a cat" Daphne remarked.

"I agree Daphne, that would be weird; well to answer your question Freddie, yes there is a way to turn you back to normal, in fact the potion is in that cabinet" Daphne's grandmother pointed out.

"Terrific, hopefully you can find it and get me back to normal" Fred commented.

"Okay Freddie" Daphne replied; she and her grandmother then walked over to the cabinet where the two of them anticipated finding the antidote to the potion, in the span of a few minutes the red head and her elderly relative looked through the cabinet and eventually found the correct concoction; the elderly relative then picked up a bottle of green liquid and walked over to where Fred the cat was, picked him up and held him in her hands.

"Here we are Fred, drink this it and will fix you right up" Daphne's grandmother said.

"Um grandma, if Fred's a cat, he wouldn't have any opposable thumbs, so…" Daphne replied.

"Whoops, my mistake Fred, here I'll pour the potion into your mouth" Daphne's grandmother explained.

"Are you sure that stuff's safe Mrs. Blake?" Fred asked.

"Yes dear, it's safe; actually I think Fred will enjoy it" Daphne's grandmother replied.

"I don't know if he'll enjoy it, but I just hope it works" Daphne remarked.

"Don't worry Daphne, it will" Daphne's grandmother said as she uncorked the small bottle.

"Okay Fred, open wide and say ah" Daphne's grandmother said.

"All right, if you insist, ahh" Fred replied as he opened his feline mouth; the red head's grandmother then poured the strange liquid into the blond teenager's mouth and almost suddenly the room Fred could feel himself shaking a little.

"Daphne, I think you had better incant that force field spell again" Daphne's grandmother remarked said after placing the blond teen and currently feline on the floor.

"Why grandma?" Daphne asked.

"Because if we don't, something might happen to us when Fred changes back to normal" Daphne's grandmother said.

"Okay grandma, if you insist: here goes" Daphne said as she waved a hand above her head once again in a circular motion and once more a purple force field surrounded the two red haired women; suddenly a plume of green smoke enveloped Fred and when it disappeared, the unofficial leader of Mystery Inc. reappeared, apparently safe, sound and most importantly of all: back to normal.

Although on instinct Fred walked over to the mirror to inspect himself, making sure there wasn't a spot or speck of fur, or anything that looked remote feline on his body; after doing this for a few moments, he came to the conclusion that he was back to himself and walked towards the two red heads, smiling all the while.

"It worked, thank you, thank you, thank you Mrs. Blake!" Fred exclaimed as he hugged Daphne's grandmother.

"My my, I'm glad you're back to normal Fred, but could you please put me down" Daphne's grandmother replied.

"Oh, sorry about that Mrs. Blake" Fred remarked.

"That's quite all-right Fred, just please be more careful next time" Daphne's grandmother said.

"Don't worry I will; however, I think I can hug my girlfriend because I'm so happy that she doesn't have to buy catnip for me" Fred said with a glint of affection in his eyes, or rather something more than just mere affection.

The blond teenager then walked over and hugged Daphne like no young man had ever hugged a young woman before, and to top it all off Fred then quickly kissed Daphne on the cheek and then proceeded to nuzzle her nose with his, which surprised Daphne to no end.

"Freddie, I-I had no idea you were so-so affectionate" Daphne said as she looked deep into the blond teen's eyes.

"I guess it's left over from me being a cat" Fred replied as he proceeded to look deep into the red head's blue eyes.

"My goodness, you two certainly are a wonderful couple; I don't think there are two people who are better suited for one another than you two" Daphne's grandmother spoke up.

"Thank you grandma, I think we're a perfect match too," Daphne said.

"I couldn't agree more Daph, I couldn't agree more" Fred replied.

"Well since Fred's back to his human self, why don't we leave my laboratory and look for clues as to the creature's whereabouts in another portion of the house" Daphne's grandmother commented.

"Good thinking Mrs. Blake, we should probably get out of here before I get turned into something else, and next time it might not be as nice as a cat" Fred remarked.

"That's for sure, I would hate to get devoured by you or something like that Freddie" Daphne replied.

"Yeah I bet, come on ladies, let's go" Fred declared; so with that the pair of sleuths left Daphne's grandmother's laboratory behind with the blond young adult's arm around the younger of the two red head's arm; once the redhead's grandmother left the room she closed the door behind them, once she was finished locking up the room the two sleuths and the red head's grandmother walked into the hallway and resumed their search through the house.

Author's Notes: Hopefully I didn't overdo the romance in this chapter, and hopefully everyone enjoyed it; also, hopefully everybody liked Fred getting turned into a cat, it was something I thought of on the spur of the moment and I think it worked well in the story; by the way, I'm planning on making this story 12 chapters long, although I might change it to 10 or 11 chapters, I'm still not sure yet, basically it really depends on what I can think of in terms of the story and what to write, again thanks to everybody for reading and reviewing my stories


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

While Fred was going through a somewhat unusual metamorphosis into a feline and then the equally unusual process of changing back into himself, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby were looking through the downstairs rooms of the Victorian house, trying to not only avoid the strange creature that was attempting to capture each member of Mystery Inc., but they were also trying to pick up a clue as to why he was skulking about as well; however, unlike Fred, Daphne and Daphne's grandmother, Shaggy, Scooby and Velma were not having very much luck as their comrades in solving the mystery as each of them leaned up against a wall in the downstairs corridor.

"Shaggy, can I ask you a question?" Velma inquired.

"Sure Velma, like what is it?" Shaggy asked.

"Do you think we're wasting our time here, I mean if that creature is really after Fred, Daphne and her grandmother, then what are we doing?" Velma wondered.

"Well, it's simple Vel, if that creep is trying to track down our friends, then it's up to us to provide interference" Shaggy replied.

"Good thinking Shaggy, if that creature tries to chase us, then Daphne and her grandmother will be able to use their magic to defeat that thing" Velma remarked.

"Right; you know Velma, like you always did like agreeing with me" Shaggy said as he looked into Velma's eyes, which matched the color of her hair, which the green shirted teen seemed to enjoy.

"And I always liked helping you guys figure things out in terms of solving mysteries too" Velma replied as she looked deep into his eyes; the two of them seemed to smile and look at each other lovingly for hours, however both of them realized that they needed to continue to look for clues so they resumed walking down the hallway.

The cowardly Great Dane member of the team of sleuths smiled and watched his two friends as they held each other's hands while they walked through the cobweb filled corridor; after some time walking the three investigators found their way down through the hallway, and down a staircase before coming to an old wooden door, the door had a large amount of dust on it which Shaggy and Velma seemed to notice, although as the three of them approached Scooby could tell there was a large amount of dust as well.

Velma then decided to start blowing off some of the dust from the old door, however after she started she made the unfortunate mistake of blowing some of the dust right into the Great Dane's nose, and as a result of his somewhat sensitive nose he loudly sneezed, which Shaggy seemed to notice.

"Like here Scoob, this should help with your sneezing" Shaggy stated as he produced a green handkerchief from his pants pocket; the cowardly teenager then handed the handkerchief over to the Great Dane, who blew his nose with it and then handed it back to Shaggy, although he wouldn't be able to use it anymore he decided to still carry it with him because of Scooby's allergies.

"Shaggy, Shaggy, Shaggy" Velma replied with a look on her face that was curious, surprised and amused all at the same time.

"What is it Velma?" Shaggy asked.

"Remember the time that I gave you my orange handkerchief?" Velma inquired.

"Sure, when we were in Befuddle Hall trying to catch that shadow demon, why?" Shaggy asked.

"Well, you said it figured that I would have an orange handkerchief, but now I see that you have a green handkerchief" Velma replied.

"So, I like green, so what?" Shaggy answered.

"Well, I told you that Daphne's not the only member of the gang who likes to accessorize, and now I find out that you have a green handkerchief, so how come you have a green handkerchief anyway?" Velma asked, moving closer to Shaggy.

"Simple, when I bought one of my shirts once I noticed that they had some handkerchiefs on sale that were the same color as my shirts, so I couldn't resist buying it" Shaggy replied.

"Oh, I see" Velma said, somewhat unsure what to make of his comment.

"Velma, I bought the handkerchief because I liked it, not because I'm like Daphne; I mean sure I did date her years ago, but that was when you and Fred were working in your careers, plus you were around when we had to deal with the Demon Chest, and when I inherited my uncle's estate down south, and when I got turned into a werewolf, and when Scooby and I got jobs at that ghouls finishing school you guys came with us, during all that time we were dating, while we were both in college of course" Shaggy explained as he held the bespectacled girl's hands.

"So, even though you did date Daphne for a couple of years, you still prefer me over her?" Velma asked.

"Of course I do Velma, sure Daphne's a nice girl, but she and I are and always will be nothing more than good friends, I mean she was like a sister to me, so how can I date or be in love with someone who I consider to be a sister?" Shaggy answered.

"True, besides she and Fred really like each other so it would be kind of awkward for either of us to try and date either of them right?" Velma asked.

"Right, and besides I don't think it would ever work between Daphne and me anyway" Shaggy replied.

"Or between Fred and I for that matter" Velma remarked.

"Oh yeah, you know for a long time I thought you and him had something going" Shaggy replied, chuckling a little as he spoke.

"Fred and me? What ever gave you that idea?" Velma asked, a little confused as to what Shaggy meant by his statement.

"Well, I mean the both of you always seemed to do really well at solving cases, when Daphne, Scooby and me were all in the dark so to speak, so I really thought that the two of you would start dating each other" Shaggy replied.

"Shaggy, I can understand you thinking that about Fred and I but it's exactly as you said about Daphne, Fred's a nice guy but we'll always be nothing more than good friends, besides I kind of think as him as a younger brother; he'll be someone I can go to as a friend, to discuss things with, but I never thought it would have ever worked out between us if we were to date" Velma said.

"Well, its like when you do experiments, you always like to see how certain ingredients and things would go together as far as chemistry goes" Shaggy replied.

"Right, and you always experiment in the kitchen, to see how certain ingredients would go together in meals, although sometimes they don't work as well as I usually think they do" Velma remarked, giggling a little as she spoke.

"I'll ignore that last remark, but you're right; you know that's why I think we're so perfect for each other, I'm somewhat of a scaredy cat and a coward and a chicken, and you're always so brave and intelligent, always able to figure things out, no matter how difficult they might be" Shaggy said.

"True, but sometimes I get scared really easily and I need someone to comfort me, and you're always there for me when I need picking up after a bad date, or anything else that's happened to me in the past; plus you're so funny, you've always been able to make me laugh" Velma replied.

"I know, and you've always been there for me; you always want to talk, no matter how busy you are, you always carve out a few minutes of your schedule to talk to me if I'm feeling upset, or had a bad date, or whatever; and I think that's why we make such a great couple, our personalities are so different, but yet so similar" Shaggy remarked.

"Shaggy, that was very beautiful, and I couldn't have said it any better myself" Velma replied.

"Like thanks, I studied poetry and a lot of spiritualism and things like that when I was younger" Shaggy remarked.

"Like what?" Velma asked.

"Well, like meditation and how to be calm, actually Flim Flam taught me a lot about that when he hung out with us" Shaggy replied.

"Interesting, you'll have to teach me some of what you learned, okay Shaggy?" Velma questioned.

"Sure Velma, when we get back home I'll dig up some of my old books and teach you everything I know about meditation and spiritualism" Shaggy replied.

"Thanks Shaggy, I look forward to it" Velma said as he she leaned in and kissed Shaggy on the cheek.

"You're welcome Velma; so now that we've gotten the dust off this door, we should probably go inside right?" Shaggy asked.

"Of course, now let's see how we're going to get inside" Velma replied.

"Like that shouldn't be too hard, we can just go inside and oww!" Shaggy said after attempting to enter the room, thinking that the door was open; unfortunately for him, it wasn't open and he walked right into said door; seeing that he looked to be injured Velma helped him off the floor, because after he tried to enter the room and walked into the door, the collision caused him to fall onto the floor on the seat of his pants.

"Shaggy, are you all right?" Velma asked, with a little bit of regret and nervousness filling her voice, hoping that the green shirt clad teen wasn't injured.

"I think so, although I think I bruised my arm a little bit; thanks for helping me up by the way" Shaggy replied, now standing under his own power once again.

"You're welcome Shaggy, I just can't understand why you would do something so, so…" Velma said, still somewhat annoyed and exasperated with him for walking into the door.

"Dumb? Stupid?" Shaggy answered, trying to finish Velma's sentence while he rubbed his shoulder and arm, trying to ease the pain of the bruises he had just suffered.

"Exactly, why on earth would you do something like that anyway?" Velma asked.

"Well, I thought the door was open, so it was only natural that I would try and walk inside, just in case it was open" Shaggy replied.

"Well I guess it wasn't, now was it?" Velma answered, with a very annoyed look on her face.

"Yeah, like I guess it wasn't; so now that we know it's closed what are we going to do?" Shaggy asked.

"Simple, Scooby will open it for us" Velma replied.

"Oh yeah, Scooby could use one of his claws to open the door for us, so that we can explore this room" Shaggy added.

"Ruh? Ro ray, rot re" Scooby replied.

"Come on Scooby, you have to; you're the only way that we can get inside that room to find out what's in there" Velma remarked.

"Ruh-uh, rhere rould re rhosts and ronsters rin there" Scooby replied, whimpering as he spoke.

"Like I bet I know what would get him inside there, hey Scooby will you open the door for a couple of Scooby Snacks?" Shaggy asked.

"Roh ray, ri rove Rooby Racks" Scooby replied, as his ears perked up a bit at the promise of his favorite treats.

"Okay, just let me get them out of my pocket" Shaggy explained; the cowardly young adult then dug through the pockets of his red pants, looking for the Great Dane's reward, until he found what he was looking for; the young man then pulled out a couple of brown cookie shaped dog treats and held them in his hand.

"Ready Scooby?" Shaggy asked.

"Ready Rhaggy" Scooby replied, holding his mouth open in anticipation.

"Okay then, one two three catch!" Shaggy said, tossing the snacks over to his cowardly pet, who caught them in his mouth and began eating them as quickly as possible.

"All right Scooby, you've had your snack, now will you open the door for us?" Velma asked.

"Rou ret Relma, rust rand rack and ret re rork" Scooby replied; Shaggy and Velma complied with the canine's request and stood out of the way while Scooby Doo stuck out one of his black claws and began to unlock the door, within a few seconds the canine was successful and the two young adults could hear the lock click, which mean that the door was now unlocked and they could enter the room.

"Well, w-who wants to go in first?' Shaggy asked nervously.

"Rell rit's rot roing to re re" Scooby replied.

"Oh for heavens sake, I'll go inside first, after all I'm not afraid" Velma remarked, although Shaggy quickly came to her side and held her one of her hands while she opened the door with the other; the old wooden door then opened with a loud almost ear shattering creak, which made the two sleuths and their canine companion a little nervous as they began exploring the strange room.

"Like look at all this stuff, there's mirrors, old trunks, clothes and a bunch of other neat stuff" Shaggy commented as he looked through a corner of the room filled with the things that the cowardly teen mentioned, only covered in cobwebs and dust.

"Shaggy" Velma said as she put her hands on her hips and looked over at him.

"Yes Velma?" Shaggy asked.

"While quote neat stuff is great, we're looking for anything that might help us against that thing that's chasing Fred, Daphne and Daphne's grandmother" Velma responded.

"Makes sense to me, like let's see if there is anything in here anyway" Shaggy replied.

"Good, now let's keep looking" Velma remarked; however as they began searching through the basement, the bespectacled member of the group noticed something out of the corner of her eye that seemed to be stuck on the near wall of the room, which compelled her to walk over to the side of the room and attempt to remove it, although Shaggy wasn't quite sure what she was up to as she moved over to the near wall.

"Velma?" Shaggy asked while she walked the short distance to the wall.

"Yes Shaggy?" Velma inquired, now standing in front of the near wall.

"What are you doing?" Shaggy asked.

"Well, I think I see something that might help us try and figure out more about what's going on around here" Velma replied.

"Like what? Shaggy inquired.

"I think I see something that looks almost like it could open a door or something" Velma replied.

"A door? You mean like a secret passage?" Shaggy asked.

"Maybe, maybe not, but there's only one way to find out" Velma replied.

"Like see what that thing is and if it does open a secret passage?" Shaggy asked.

"Of course Shaggy, now come on and help me with this" Velma replied.

"Like right Velma" Shaggy said as he joined Velma by the wall; Scooby Doo also joined the two of them and watched as Velma took hold of what looked to be an old fashioned door handle, the cowardly teen and the Great Dane were fairly surprised to see a door handle on the wall of the basement of an old Victorian house, however the gang decided to remember the old saying of not looking a gift horse in the mouth, so Shaggy and Scooby stood in back of Velma and helped her pull on the handle.

A few moments later the trio of sleuths were successful in pulling on the handle and as a result of their success opened what looked to be a hidden door on the wall; with the hidden door open Velma, Shaggy and Scooby Doo walked in and began exploring whatever they had gotten themselves into in terms of the secret passage, although since the team of sleuths had found the passage, it wasn't much of a secret anymore.

Once Mystery Inc., or rather three of the members of Mystery Inc. were inside the secret passage they began checking for any semblance of a clue as to the monster that was chasing Fred, Daphne and Daphne's grandmother, or for that matter anything that would keep the monster at bay while the gang searched the house for other ways to stop him, just in case Daphne's magic was to fail, which the team of detectives were hoping not to have happen.

However soon the members of Mystery Inc. would discover that they were not alone in the passageway, in fact about halfway into the corridor Velma could feel that someone or something was stalking them, or rather that someone or something was about make an appearance in the corridor; the bespectacled girl then began shivering a bit, which Shaggy noticed.

Naturally having a calming and friendly personality he walked over to Velma and placed his arm on her shoulder to attempt to ease whatever fears she was having, while Scooby Doo watched with some interest as well.

"Velma, what's the matter?" Shaggy said, looking deep into Velma's brown eyes.

"S-Shaggy, I t-think we're being followed" Velma whispered.

"Followed by what? Or by who? I mean besides Scooby Doo and me, there aren't any other people in this passageway right?" Shaggy asked.

"Shaggy, if there isn't anyone else in this passageway, then why do I get the feeling that we're being watched in addition to being followed" Velma replied.

"Velma, you're being ridiculous, nothing is following us; now come on, let's keep exploring this passageway and see where it leads to" Shaggy remarked.

Unsure of what to make of the cowardly young sleuth's comment, Velma made sure to stick close to Shaggy while Scooby Doo followed behind the two of them as they continued to explore the passageway; while inside the dark, dreary passageway, Shaggy, Scooby and Velma noticed that it was full of nothing more than pure, ordinary dirt, which confused them a little, after all in a secret passageway, you would think there would be more than mere dirt, but there wasn't.

After around twenty minutes of walking, Shaggy, Scooby and Velma found a place inside the secret corridor to rest, which was a good thing considering they wanted to relax after not finding much in the passageway so far; while they rested Scooby took a bit of a cat nap, which enabled Shaggy and Velma to talk a little as they both leaned against a dirt wall.

"Shaggy, I don't know if I'll ever understand you" Velma remarked.

"Why's that Velma?" Shaggy inquired.

"Well, earlier when we started exploring the passageway you were kind of unsure about going inside and you wanted me to go inside first, of course you always want me to enter scary places first; but now you seem almost really brave, and when I thought we were being followed by someone or something, you just shrugged it off as nothing" Velma replied.

"I know" Shaggy said, almost non-chalantly.

"Shaggy, I understand that you're still scared, and you show it a lot, but now you don't seem to be as scared as you usually are, how come?" Velma asked.

"Well, like I have something that requires my attention, and something, or rather someone that I have to watch to make sure that someone doesn't get kidnapped or captured by some creepy villain, so while it's true that I do get scared every so often, I have to put that aside and protect the person from getting in trouble" Shaggy replied.

"Ah, I see; it's not Scooby is it?" Velma asked.

"Well, I do have to protect Scooby Doo, he is my dog after all; however, the person I was talking about protecting and keeping safe from harm is you Velma" Shaggy replied.

"Me? You mean… you would face a ghost or horrifying creature with dripping fangs, coarse, thick fur and sharp teeth, just to keep me safe and sound" Velma remarked, with somewhat of a helpless look on her face, almost as if she was a princess being kept in a tower and Shaggy was her knight in shining armor who was attempting to rescue her.

"Of course I would Velma, you're a wonderful friend and I would never want anything to happen to you, that's why I keep such a close watch on you, to make sure no person, no creature, or anything else hurts or harms you" Shaggy replied, still trying to shake the image of the creature that Velma described, especially the dripping fangs and sharp teeth part.

"You're very, very sweet Shaggy, did I ever tell you that?" Velma said, walking over to the young man and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You might have Velma, but it's probably been a while, so why don't you remind me?" Shaggy asked, smiling at the young woman and looking into her eyes.

"Okay, if you insist" Velma said as she kissed the young man on the lips.

"Like zoinks, I never, I never can get used to that, it's still a bit unusual, well not unusual but I just have never gotten accustomed to you kissing me Velma" Shaggy replied, still dumbstruck after the bespectacled young woman shared her affection towards the young man.

"I know, I know, you know come to think of it I'm still getting used to it myself, but I think I'm really getting the hang of it, don't you think?" Velma asked.

"Oh yeah, I think you're definitely getting the hang of it and so am I to tell the truth" Shaggy replied.

"Really? You think I'm a good kisser?" Velma inquired.

"Oh sure, of course you are, what about me though?" Shaggy asked.

"I think you're a pretty good kisser too Shaggy, and I wouldn't have it any other way" Velma replied.

"Neither would I" Shaggy said.

While the two of them were speaking, a certain Great Dane only a few feet away was opening his eyes, stretching out his limbs and standing upright in the passageway; as he stood up he could see his two best friends talking to one another and smiling at each other, which the canine sleuth was able to pick up instantly as he began speaking to his teen master.

"Ro, rid rhe rwo of rou riss rhen I ras asleep?" Scooby asked, while yawning.

"Nice to see that you're awake Scooby Doo, yes Velma and I kissed" Shaggy replied, with a bit of a chuckle.

"Rah, rid rou and Relma ro anything else?" Scooby inquired.

"Scooby" Velma replied, with her arms folded and looking quite annoyed with the canine member of the group.

"Rokay, rokay ri ret it, rou ron't rant to ray anything" Scooby remarked.

"Like actually Scoob, since you're so interested in this, basically all we did while you took a nap was talk to each other," Shaggy replied.

"Roh? Rhat about?" the Great Dane inquired.

"Just about the two of us, and our relationship, that and the current mystery" Velma replied.

"Rure rou rere" Scooby said with a wink, directed towards his two friends.

"But like that's what we were talking about, truthfully" Shaggy remarked.

"Routs honor?" the Great Dane asked.

"Scouts honor" Shaggy replied while he put his hand up, similar to how someone would look if they were testifying in court.

"Rokay, ri relieve rou" Scooby commented as he began licking his human master's face.

"Okay Scooby, okay, knock it off" Shaggy replied, chuckling as he spoke.

"Well, now that all the romance and silliness is over, I think we should get back to exploring this passageway; after all, it might give us a clue to what's going on around here" Velma explained.

"Like what's to know? There's a creepy creature prowling somewhere around here, he's after Daphne and her grandma, and he feeds on magic, did I pretty much describe what's going on around here?" Shaggy replied, somewhat nervously.

"Yes Shaggy, that's all pretty accurate, and those are the exact reasons why we have to keep searching this passageway, in case that creature tries anything else" Velma clarified.

"Like that's my point, what if that creepy creature tries something else, l-like w-what if he comes after us? And what if he tries to eat you?" Shaggy inquired, albeit very uneasily.

"Shaggy, why would he try and come after us? Since he can sense magic, he wouldn't come after us right?" Velma replied.

"Like I don't know, you're pretty magical to me" Shaggy remarked as he looked over at Velma, whose eyes seemed to twinkle while he held the young woman's hand.

"Thanks Shaggy" Velma replied, smiling back at the green shirt clad teenager.

"Roh rother" Scooby commented, while he shook his head in somewhat of an annoyed manner, in addition to placing his hands over his eyes while he watched his friends speak to each other.

"Actually, I think we should get going again, after all, that creature could be anywhere in this house and he could pop up in any place, at anytime" Velma explained.

"Right Velma" Shaggy replied.

With that Shaggy, Velma and Scooby Doo began walking down the passageway once again; as had been the case ever since the trio of sleuths entered the hallway, all they found and the only things they were passing by were walls of dirt, and not much of anything else.

However, the three of them were unaware that while they had been speaking earlier and while Scooby Doo was taking a nap, some one, or rather something had entered the passageway and was attempting to track down the trio from Mystery Inc.; the creature stepped stealthily and quietly down the dirt floors of the corridor as he could sense the presence of two young adults and one Great Dane getting ever closer.

After about five minutes of walking down the dark, dusty corridor the bespectacled young woman of the group began to sense the presence of someone else, besides the trio of sleuths that is, in the hallway; having been a detective for so many years, all of the young woman's senses were greater then what a regular person's would be, and in this case it would mean that her heightened senses would present her with a greater chance of alerting her friends to the presence of the threat that was now only a few hundred feet behind them in the hallway, and was getting closer by the second.

The strange creature covered entirely in coarse black fur was moving closer and closer to the unsuspecting investigators, his large black feet taking giant steps through the corridor; in fact as the creature moved through the passageway Velma began shivering again, which caused Shaggy to place his hands on the trembling young woman's shoulders in an attempt to calm her nerves.

"Like what's the mater Velma?" Shaggy asked.

"T-there's something following us" Velma replied nervously.

"Velma, you said that last time and when we turned around there was no one there" Shaggy remarked.

"Ractually Rhaggy, ri'm rith Relma ris rime" Scooby commented, his ears shaking as he spoke.

"See, even Scooby's nervous, I'm telling you Shaggy there's something in here, I can sense it" Velma stated.

"Velma I told you once and I tell you this time, there's no one here in the passageway but us" Shaggy replied.

However, as Shaggy spoke he, Velma and Scooby Doo could see what looked like a flash of black fur rushing towards them at light speed; soon the three sleuths could see that this flash of fur was a creature covered in the material, not to mention he had the very same sharp claws and red eyes as the creature that had attacked Daphne and Velma in their bedroom earlier that night.

Once Shaggy and Scooby got a good look at the horrifying beast they recognized him instantly, and as the two of them stood in the hallway, Velma found herself quickly retreating behind her cowardly boyfriend; after all, considering the experience she and Daphne had earlier in the night, she certainly didn't want the creature thinking she was a meal and trying to devour her again.

"And l-like s-so is that thing!" Shaggy shouted.

"Reah, r-ripes!" Scooby added, although the Great Dane wanted to run for the hills, or cower at the side of the passageway, he was struck with a significant amount of terror; he simply stood in fear at the fierce creature, as he just couldn't seem to run away like he normally would do in a situation like this.

"V-Velma" Shaggy remarked nervously.

"Yes Shaggy?" Velma asked.

"L-like I believe you about someone being in the hallway with us" Shaggy replied, his hands trembling as he and the young woman held one another, while the both of them watched in fright as the creature bared his teeth at the trio of sleuths.

"W-what do you think he wants with us?" Velma asked, nervously watching as the strange beast glared at the two young adults and their canine with his piercing red eyes.

"L-like I don't know, and I'm not staying around here to find out" Shaggy replied.

"What do you mean Shaggy?" Velma asked.

"Like I mean we're getting out of here and fast!" Shaggy declared.

"What? Are you crazy Shaggy! That thing is trying to devour us like pork chops and you want to try and get out of here" Velma replied, somewhat shocked at her companion's statement.

"Well, like we're going to have to try and get out of this corridor eventually, so why not now?" Shaggy answered.

"Good point; so, any ideas?" Velma asked.

"Like I was hoping you had one actually" Shaggy replied.

"Oh great, well actually I do have one idea" Velma responded.

"What is it?" Shaggy asked.

"Simple, right now it looks like that creature is in front of us, so we'll just go backwards for our escape" Velma replied.

"Good idea Vel" Shaggy remarked.

"Thanks Shaggy, now on the count of three, we split, ready?" Velma answered.

"Like sounds good to me" Shaggy replied.

"Okay, here we go: one, two, three!" Velma declared; with that, and with the speed of an Olympic runner the bespectacled young woman took Shaggy's hand and with Scooby Doo in tow, the three of them ran towards the entrance of the passageway, well they were running towards the entrance except for the fact that a certain creature covered in black fur had quickly retreated towards the entrance of the passageway, thereby blocking it.

"Jinkies, he's cut off our escape, now what do we do?" Velma asked.

"Well, like we can't get out the way we came so we'll just have to go the other way" Shaggy replied; with those words the chicken hearted teen took Velma's hand and with the Great Dane once again in tow ran in the opposite direction, trying to find an exit from the secret passageway.

Unfortunately for the terrified teens and their canine companion, the strange creature was very agile and like a cat leapt from near the entrance of the corridor to right in front of where Scooby, Shaggy and Velma were standing, thereby blocking the group's exit once again, which made them quite unhappy and quite frightened as well, to say the least.

"Oh, Jinkies that creature has cut off our escape yet again" Velma remarked.

"Zoinks! Like that's not good news, we can't get out the way we came and we can't go forward because that creep might leap into our path, so now what are we going to do?" Shaggy asked, with a very terrified tone in his voice.

"Shaggy, for once I really have no idea" Velma replied, in an equally terrified tone of voice.

Velma and Shaggy held each other's hands, looking on in sheer terror at the sight of the fearsome creature, with sharp fangs which he bared at the trio, in addition to the coarse black fur and red eyes which seemed to stare through them as if the very creature the gang were dealing with was the face and representation of evil itself.

With no other alternatives and with no possible escape from the passageway and from the horrible creature called the Kartnhur, which was still trying to devour Daphne and her grandmother because of their magic, Shaggy, Scooby and Velma did the only thing they could do in a situation like this, or in other situations that they had faced in the past: they screamed as loud as they could, hoping that someone, somewhere in the house would hear them and rescue them from the horrible fate that the trio of investigators was currently in danger of facing at the hands of the ghastly, chilling beast that was only a few feet away from them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Inside an old Victorian home belonging to the grandmother of one Daphne Blake, the richest and most beautiful member of the group of sleuths known as Mystery Inc., the red head, along with her boyfriend Fred Jones, and the aforementioned red head's elderly relative were attempting to get to the bottom of a mystery that involved Daphne herself.

A few days ago Daphne had been a mere young woman, wealthy beyond the imagination of most people but rich nonetheless, in fact the only contact with the supernatural she had ever experienced was whatever ghost, monster or villain she and her friends encountered during whatever mystery they were investigating.

But now ever since Daphne went through some items in the attic of her parents house one afternoon, she and the rest of her friends had been thrown into a mystery unlike one any they had ever encountered, partly because the person who the group was trying to help was in fact one of their own.

Only a few days ago, which doesn't seem like that much time when you think about it, but in this case was an eternity, Daphne stumbled upon a trunk filled with objects from her past, as well as her parents and family's past; inside the trunk were a few dresses, jewelry and a book and some papers, which documented the entire history of the Blake family, including each member of the family's involvement in witchcraft, most notably the red head's own grandmother.

The red head soon asked her parents about her family, specifically their involvement with magic and was surprised to learn that everything she read in the book was true, and that not only most of the members of her mother's side of the family practiced witchcraft, but that she was also descended from a woman who was burned at the stake for practicing witchcraft in the 1600's, however this wasn't the last of the surprises she would discover.

Soon Daphne Blake would learn that not only her grandmother was a witch, but amazingly and shockingly enough she was also a witch, and was told by her parents that her grandmother was not only still alive, but that she wanted to see Daphne and train the young woman in the art of witchcraft and to teach her how to properly use her special gifts in her life and career, whenever or wherever she needed to call on them.

However, having the last name of Blake, in addition to what had happened to her in the past in terms of getting trapped, or being captured by villains, monsters or ghosts meant that Daphne being a witch, would result in her going through some of the most frightening experiences of her life, including what was happening to her at the current time.

Daphne and the rest of Mystery Inc. had traveled to her grandmother's quaint Victorian two story home on the outskirts of Boston, Massachusetts, and were surprised to learn that as always was the case, there was a mystery afoot; but not just any ordinary mystery, after Daphne's grandmother taught her in the ways of witchcraft and magic, she told the red head about a mysterious and deadly creature called the Karnthur, that was prowling the grounds.

As if a mysterious creature covered in black fur and had sharp claws wasn't enough, the creature had a specific reason to prowl the premises; the red head's elderly relative told the young witch that the strange creature had been plaguing the family for centuries, and to make matters worse: could sense any kind of magic and as a result wanted to track down Daphne and her grandmother; once the creature had tracked down the young woman and her grandmother the redhead's relative explained, the creature would try and drain the magic from the pair of witches and reduce them to nothing more then withered husks, which none of them wanted.

At the moment though, the only thing that Daphne Blake, her grandmother and Fred Jones were worried about was trying to avoid the creature, although she knew she wouldn't be able to keep the creature at bay or wouldn't be able to avoid him forever, so she tried to figure a way to flush the creature out of hiding somehow, hoping that the being wouldn't find the pair of sleuths and the red head's grandmother first.

"Grandma, I had no idea your house was so big" Daphne remarked, walking down one of the upstairs hallways.

"Well dear, I have been living in this house for quite some time, so I know how large my house is; but yes, sometimes I forget that I have all these rooms, confidentially most of the time I forget what's inside all these rooms as well" Daphne's Grandmother replied.

"Mrs. Blake, would it help if we could assist you in cleaning the house in anyway?" Fred asked.

"Fred's right grandma, we could help you get rid of some of the junk in here and then you would be able to figure out what you have and what you don't have, and what's inside which rooms" Daphne replied.

"Thank you for offering Daphne and Fred, but I just couldn't bear to part with all my belongings and mementos inside this house; I received many of these items when I was still married, and a lot of them have sentimental value" Daphne's grandmother explained, tearing up a little as she spoke.

"We're sorry grandma, we didn't mean to bring up any bad memories" Daphne replied.

"That's all right dear, I understand; and your heart was in the right place" Daphne's grandmother remarked.

"Well ladies, the only thing left to do now is find that creature before he pops up somewhere again unexpectedly, as apparently he likes to do" Fred replied.

"That makes sense Fred, but how are we going to find him and where in the house could he be?" Daphne added.

As what usually happened with the gang's cases, they were about to get an answer to their question, albeit it wasn't quite the answer the group was looking for, in addition, this answer would prove to be important because it meant that someone, most likely one of the other members of the group was in trouble.

"Help! Help!" a female voice screamed.

The voice was loud enough to permeate every corner of the house, including the upstairs portion of the home, where Daphne, Fred and the red head's grandmother were continue to explore, that is until their ears heard the cries for assistance.

"Jeepers, everybody hear that?" Daphne asked, looking over at her boyfriend and her grandmother.

"Yeah, it sounds like someone needs our help, and judging by what the voice sounds like, whoever it is might be in serious trouble" Fred added.

"Daphne dear, I might be going crazy or maybe my hearing is going, but if I'm not mistaken that sounds like your friend Velma that's calling for help" Daphne's grandmother replied.

"Jeepers, now that I think of it grandma, it does sound like Velma; Fred, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby are still searching the downstairs right?" Daphne inquired.

"Sure, at least I think they still are…. Wait a minute, Daphne you don't think…" Fred answered.

"That Velma, Shaggy and Scooby have met that creature, it's certainly possible" Daphne replied.

"And if Shaggy, Velma and Scooby have met that creepy Karthnur, or whatever his name is, then that means…" Fred remarked.

"Uh oh" Daphne and her grandmother replied in unison.

"Exactly ladies, that creature might want to devour Shaggy, Velma and Scooby Doo; which means we have to get downstairs and help them!" Fred said with a great amount of urgency in his voice.

"Right, I just hope our magic can stop that creep before he does some serious harm to the rest of the gang" Daphne remarked.

"Me too Daphne, me too" Daphne's grandmother replied.

With that Fred, Daphne and the red head's relative rushed down the hall just as fast as their respective feet could carry them; they soon made their way down the stair case and into the front room, where Daphne's grandmother had taught her the ways of witchcraft only a day or so ago, after the pair of sleuths and the red head's grandmother found their way into the front room, they attempted to figure out exactly where the screaming sound they had heard was coming from and what exactly could they do about it.

"Well ladies, now what are we going to do?" Fred asked, looking over at the two redheads.

"Well, we know that scream came from somewhere in the house, and we know it came from somewhere downstairs; the only question is where downstairs?" Daphne wondered aloud.

"Good question, the problem is the downstairs portion of the house covers a lot of ground, and the screaming could have come from anywhere, in fact there's a distinct possibility that it could have come from outside of the house" Daphne's grandmother noted.

"I don't know grandma, that sounded like it came from inside the house, not outside" Daphne replied.

"Well dear, you are the detective of the family, so usually you're right about these things" Daphne's grandmother remarked.

"I know grandma and thanks" Daphne replied.

"You're welcome dear, now we just have to find where that screaming came from before it's too late" the red haired young woman's grandmother explained.

"Right, we might have to go through the entire lower levels of the house though" Fred replied.

"Freddie, we might not have time for that; if that creature has somehow trapped Shaggy, Scooby and Velma, then we have to figure out where the screaming came from, which might lead us to the rest of the gang" Daphne remarked, looking over at the unofficial leader of the team of young sleuths.

"Okay Daphne, if we can't search the entire downstairs portion of the house, then what do you suggest?" Fred asked, looking over at his red haired colleague.

"Simple, there has to be at least some magic spell that can help us locate the rest of the gang right grandma?" Daphne asked, looking over at her elderly relative.

"Normally I would say yes, but remember Daphne; the creature can sense magic so if you were to use a spell to locate Shaggy, Scooby and Velma, then the creature might think the three of them are magical which means…" Daphne's grandmother replied.

"Jeepers! Which means he'll try and devour our friends, never mind; but we still have to figure out a way to find Shaggy, Scooby and Velma, magic or no magic" Daphne remarked, after picturing the sinister monster eating her fellow detectives like a midnight snack, which caused her to shiver in terror.

"I've got an idea, all we have to do is think like Shaggy, Scooby and Velma; if we can figure out where they might go, then we might be able to find them, right?" Fred asked, looking over at the two red heads.

"That might work Freddie; now, where would Shaggy, Scooby and Velma be?" Daphne wondered aloud.

"Well if I know Shaggy and Scooby, they probably are in the kitchen, which is probably where we should start" Fred replied.

"Okay, let's go" Daphne responded.

With that Daphne, Fred and Daphne's grandmother headed towards the kitchen area of the Victorian house, once there they saw a microwave, a refrigerator/freezer, and most of the other items you might find in the kitchen of a large house; however, what they didn't find was what they were hoping to find: mainly Shaggy, Scooby and Velma.

"Jeepers, there's no sign of Shaggy, Scooby Doo, or Velma in the kitchen, now what?" Daphne asked.

"Well, we couldn't find a sign of the others in the kitchen, so let's try where Velma might be: the library" Fred replied.

"Sounds good to me, let's get going" Daphne remarked.

Soon Fred, Daphne and Daphne's grandmother quickly made their way down the hallway, and after a few minutes of walking, the trio were standing in front of a wooden door; the door was unmarked and painted in a shade of white, which seemed to be the same color that the rest of the house was painted in, as apparently Daphne's grandmother didn't seem to be to fond of painting her house very colorfully, or rather in other colors besides a simple white.

Standing at the door, the red head's grandmother looked through the belongings in her nightgown pocket, of course she then remembered that she had used the library a few hours ago, actually she had been reading before her granddaughter and her friends had dinner and then had simply forgotten to lock up the room before she left, which she didn't seem to mind.

"Well, here we are Daphne and Fred, the library; shall we go in?" Daphne's grandmother asked.

"We better, besides if any more time passes, then Velma, Shaggy and Scooby Doo might be in a lot of trouble" Daphne replied.

The elderly red head, the younger red head and the blond young adult then entered the room, not knowing quite what to expect, other then what usually would be found in a library; as the trio scanned the room, the only things they found were books, a few magazines, a reading lamp, a desk and not much of anything else, and especially no sign of Shaggy, Scooby or Velma, which confused the trio a bit.

"I don't get it, Shaggy, Scooby and Velma aren't here; now what?" Fred asked, looking over at the two red heads.

"Well, if Shaggy, Scooby Doo and Velma aren't in the kitchen, or the library, then where could they be?" Daphne wondered aloud.

Daphne, Fred and the red head's grandmother then figuratively put their heads together, trying to figure out where in the house the screaming might have come from and where their friends might be, until the blond young adult came up with an idea.

"Mrs. Blake, is there a basement in this house?" Fred asked, looking over at the elderly red head.

"Yes Fred, there is a basement in the house why?" Daphne's grandmother inquired.

"Because if I had to guess, I would say that's where our friends are," Fred replied.

"Freddie, you might have something there; and if I know Shaggy, Scooby and Velma, they probably decided to investigate the basement and are probably trapped right now" Daphne remarked.

"Right, we have to save them, come on ladies" Fred declared.

With that Fred, Daphne and Daphne's grandmother rushed out of the library, quickly ran down the hall and soon the trio found themselves in front of the door to the basement; as the two sleuths and the red head's elderly relative stood in front of the door, they noticed that the door was slightly ajar, probably left that way in case Velma, Shaggy and Scooby Doo needed to leave the room in a hurry, although the door being open slightly was the least of the trio's worries at the moment.

"Well ladies, shall we go in?" Fred asked, holding the door open for the younger and elder red heads.

"Thank You Freddie" Daphne replied as she entered the basement.

"I definitely agree dear, Fred you are quite a gentleman, and you and Daphne make a wonderful pair" Daphne's grandmother added as she entered the basement behind her granddaughter.

"Thank you Mrs. Blake, and I think we do as well" Fred replied as he walked inside the dingy looking basement.

"Well, now that we're in here, what do we look for?" Daphne asked.

"Simple, what we usually look for in a place like this, mainly anything out of the ordinary, anything weird or unusual, anything that shouldn't belong, or anything out of place" Fred replied.

"Anything out of the ordinary? Fred, I'm not a detective like the two of you are so I couldn't spot anything that would qualify as unusual if it came up to me and bit me" Daphne's grandmother remarked, leaning against a wall in the basement.

"Don't worry Mrs. Blake, judging by what we've experienced in this mystery so far, I think you should be able to find a clue with no problems" Fred replied.

"I certainly hope so Fred, because if we can't find a clue, then I shudder to think what might happen to your friends at the hands of the creature that inhabits this house" Daphne's grandmother stated.

"Don't worry grandma, we'll find a clue" the young red head remarked.

The pair of sleuths then looked around the small room and found pretty much the same things that Velma, Shaggy and Scooby Doo did, that is until Daphne looked over at one of the walls and spotted something rather peculiar, it looked like a wooden door, but it appeared to her that it had been covered with layers of dust and cobwebs, because it was quite the relic when she brushed it off.

As Daphne took a closer look, she discovered that the door had a handle still attached and reached for it; once she took hold of the door handle, she opened the door rather easily, albeit with a loud creak, which was usually the norm in every single haunted house the gang had ever encountered; as was sometimes the case during the group's investigations, after Daphne opened the door it slammed and locked behind her, sealing her behind the door, wherever she currently was.

"Hey! Come on, open darn it!" Daphne declared as she pulled and pulled on the door, to no avail; however, Fred had heard the sound of the door slamming shut and on instinct looked over to that area of the basement; when he didn't find anything, he thought about giving up, but when he began looking around the room for his red haired companion, he found that there were no signs of her whatsoever, so he decided to begin calling her name, to try and get her attention.

"Daphne, Daphne, where are you?" Fred asked.

"Behind the door Freddie" Daphne replied.

"You mean the one at the other side of the room that I'm looking at?" Fred responded.

"Yes, that's the one" Daphne replied.

"How did you get behind that door anyway?" Fred asked.

"Well, I saw the door on one side of the room, I figured it might lead to a clue so I walked over to it; then when I opened it, the darn thing shut behind me and I'm stuck in some kind of tunnel by the looks of it" Daphne answered.

"Hmm… interesting; hang on Daph, your grandmother and I will get you out" Fred remarked; with that the red head's elderly relative joined the blond young adult as they both walked over to the door and attempted to open it; unfortunately, even with two people trying to open it, the door just wouldn't budge, which left the pair stumped on what to do next.

"Well Mrs. Blake, looks like this door wants to stay closed; so how are we going to get Daphne out of there?" Fred asked, looking at the red head's relative.

"Hmm… you know, this might need a woman's touch; I think I have a hair pin that might work, hang on I'll retrieve it" Daphne's grandmother replied.

The red head's relative then took a small hairpin out of her long red hair and brought it down to the lock of the door and fiddled with the lock for a few moments, before managing to open the door easily; once the door opened, with Daphne's grandmother behind him, Fred ran over and hugged Daphne Blake like no boyfriend had ever hugged his girlfriend ever before, in short he looked very happy to see her.

"Daphne!" Fred declared.

"Freddie!" Daphne answered as the blond young adult picked the red head up and just would not let her go, no matter what.

"Daph, are you okay?" Fred asked.

"Mmm-hmm, I was afraid I might be locked out of the basement forever, I'm just glad you and grandma were able to get the door open" Daphne nodded as Fred held her in his arms.

"Daphne, I'm glad your grandmother and I were able to find you too, I really love you and would never want anything to happen to you ever" Fred replied with a smile on his face; the young man and woman held each other and smiled at each other for what seemed like hours, until Daphne's grandmother spoke up.

"My my, I certainly like to see young couples in love; it's nice to see young love hasn't changed much since my days of courting your grandfather Daphne" the red head's elderly relative replied, looking over at the young woman.

"Thank you grandma; now, let's see if we can figure out where that screaming came from and if Velma, Shaggy and Scooby are still in trouble" Daphne remarked.

"That's right, if we can't get to the three of them in time, that creature might devour them" Fred replied.

"Well, it seems to me that since Velma's screaming sounded like it was coming from inside this tunnel, this is probably where we're going to find the three of them" Daphne's grandmother remarked.

"Tunnel? So that's where we are," Fred replied.

"Right Fred" Daphne's grandmother stated.

"Grandma, this tunnel and the door that served as the entrance for it seem pretty old, what can you tell us about where we are?" Daphne asked.

"Much Daphne; this tunnel and the door that led to it date back to the early 1700's, you see before I lived here, this house was home to several families, in addition in the year 1775 this house was purchased by a group of people who lived in the Massachusetts colony, I assume you two know your American history enough to remember what happened during those times correct?" Daphne's grandmother inquired.

"We sure do Mrs. Blake, that was around the time the American colonies began to organize a movement which led to the American Revolution right?" Fred asked.

"Yes Fred, very good; you see, even though the popular thoughts were at that time that America wanted its independence from Great Britain, a small group of colonists, probably around 17 or 18 people, didn't think America as a separate country was a great idea, they were loyalists to the King of England and the other members of the British Monarchy, so they met here in this house and discussed matters of great importance to their cause, which included ways to stop the Revolution from occurring" Daphne's grandmother replied.

"Jeepers, I didn't know all that, how did you find all this out grandma?" Daphne asked.

"Well dear, it goes back to when I bought this home; when I purchased this residence, after I unpacked all of my things, I spent some time looking around the house, setting up appliances and making sure everything was working right here, during that time I decided to eventually check out the library and hidden away on one of the shelves were dozens of materials that dated back to 1775, during which time the events that I described took place" Daphne's grandmother explained.

"Jeepers, what about this tunnel grandma?" Daphne asked, awaiting the rest of her relative's statement with baited breath.

""Well Daphne, you see this tunnel is important to the story; one day, the emerging United States Army sent some troops to investigate reports of an uprising among a group of colonists who were trying to create anarchy and rebellion in the colonies, the same group who were loyal to England, and the same group as I mentioned a few moments ago; one day one of the colonists who was a part of the group went into Boston for some supplies, while he was not recognized by anyone, he did overhear a conversation that the general and someone had about looking for anarchists and rebels, so after hearing this he quickly left Boston and went back to this house; when he told the group about what was happening, they agreed that they needed to hide until it was safe from the General and his troops" Daphne's grandmother continued.

"That's an amazing story Mrs. Blake, what happened next?" Fred inquired.

"After the scout of the group came back to the house, the 17 or 18 or however many people there were in the group began using whatever materials were around the dwelling to begin and dig a tunnel underneath the house; they then covered it up with the very door we walked through to get in here, and the rest is history" Daphne's grandmother replied.

"Jeepers, did Washington's army ever discover this tunnel and this house?" Daphne asked.

"Believe it or not Daphne, Washington's army never managed to find this house; apparently the group of people who lived in this house managed to do a pretty good job of hiding from Washington and his troops, in fact to this day, no one ever knew about the history of this house, until the two of you of course" Daphne's grandmother replied.

"Jeepers, that's some story grandma" Daphne remarked.

"Yeah, I'll say it is" Fred replied.

Daphne, Fred and the red head's grandmother then continued walking down through the tunnel, that is before they heard another rather unsettling noise, which they guessed was coming from somewhere in the tunnel.

"Help, help! Someone do something!" a female voice declared.

"That was Velma again, come on ladies we have to find her, Shaggy and Scooby before it's too late!" Fred declared with a significant amount of urgency in his voice, as the trio rushed down the tunnel in search of their friends; after five or so minutes of running, Fred, Daphne and the red head's grandmother observed Shaggy and Velma huddling close together as if their lives depended on it, while Scooby Doo cowered next to the two sleuths at the horrible sight in front of them.

In this case, the horrible sight was that Velma, Shaggy and Scooby were standing in front of and were being menaced by a demonic and evil looking creature; the creature was covered in black fur, had sharp fangs in his mouth, white horns coming out of his head and seemed to be as big as life, although considering he was in a tunnel, there wasn't that much room to maneuver, which scared the gang even more then usual.

"Fred, Daphne, Mrs. Blake are we glad to see you!" Velma said as she smiled and looked over at the sight of the two red heads and Fred standing behind the monster; unfortunately for them, the creature was blocking the way, which meant that the five sleuths and the red head's grandmother wouldn't be able to rejoin each other, yet.

"We're glad to see you too Velma, but it looks like the Kartnhur isn't letting you guys go" Daphne remarked.

"That's for sure; he seems to want us for a meal, and not as guests, how are we going to get by that creep and get out of here?" Velma asked.

"I think we can provide some assistance, right grandma?" Daphne asked, looking over at her elderly relative.

"I agree Daphne, while my magic isn't as powerful as yours, I think with our combined powers, we should be able to defeat him" Daphne's grandmother replied.

"Right grandma, now what do you say, should we try and stop him?" Daphne asked.

"Yes we should, now come on" Daphne's grandmother said, motioning for her granddaughter to follow her over to a an area, and then motioning for Fred to move to an area away from any errant magic that Daphne and her grandmother might use; once the blond young adult was a safe distance away, the red head whistled, trying to get the creature's attention.

"Hey tall, dark and creepy, over here!" Daphne said, waving her arms as she spoke, suddenly the creature turned around and walked towards the two red haired sorceresses; while he did that, Fred joined Velma, Shaggy and Scooby as the four of them walked backwards in the tunnel, hoping to avoid the creature's wrath.

"I think it's time for you to face the music you refugee from a nightmare, take this!" Daphne said as she aimed her hands at the sinister being, soon a bright purple smoke emerged from the young woman's hands and the creature began staggering backwards before falling with a thud in the tunnel.

With the creature felled by the combination of Daphne and her grandmother's magic, Fred, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby took the opportunity to rush over to where the pair of red haired sorceresses were standing and quickly stood behind them, hoping to avoid being devoured by the creature or anything else happening for that matter.

"Daphne, Mrs. Blake, are you two okay?" Fred asked.

"Yes Fred, we're all right; I just had no idea that you had so much power Daphne, it appears that I have taught you well" Daphne's grandmother replied, looking over at her granddaughter with a smile on her face.

"Thank you grandma, but I wouldn't celebrate yet" Daphne remarked.

"Why not?" Daphne's grandmother asked.

"Because that creature is starting to get up from the floor!" Daphne replied, with a nervous look on her face; true to her word, the creature was starting to stand up, slowly but surely and was looking as angry as ever as he stared down the two red heads.

While the two witches were slowly backing up towards the entrance to the tunnel, the rest of Mystery Inc. watched and waited, hoping and praying that Daphne and her grandmother would make it out of this mystery and Massachusetts alive and well; the strange and evil creature called the Karthnur had backed them up several dozen feet, while he licked his lips and bared his teeth as he prepared to possibly devour the duo, which was clearly too much for one of the two red headed sorceresses.

"I-I don't know how much longer I can face the this creature Daphne, I feel, I feel weak, I…" Daphne's grandmother said as she held her forehead, looking quite frail as she spoke; suddenly the elderly woman fell to the ground of the tunnel, which thankfully for Daphne and the rest of the gang was rather soft and made of dirt, which cushioned the woman's fall.

"Grandma!" Daphne said as she held her elderly relative up, hoping that nothing horrible had happened to her; as she held her grandmother's head in her hands, she knew that there was a definite chance that she might lose one of her family members right here and now, and it indeed would be at the hands of the creature that roamed the house, just as her grandmother had predicted.

Author's Notes: I've decided to add a chapter to this story; originally I decided to make this story 12 chapters, but since I'm now getting into the story a bit, as far as writing it, I am going to make this 13 chapters, hopefully that should finish the story, if not, then I'll keep going as long as it takes.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Daphne Blake stood in a secret tunnel behind a mirror inside a house belonging to her grandmother, who she had just found out only a few days ago, was an honest to goodness witch; this had been a strange couple of days for the red head, she had been exploring her parents house one afternoon and found a trunk which contained all sorts of items from her family's history including papers, books, a few dresses and jewelry, which she took for herself, with the permission of her parents of course.

Daphne also had learned that she was a direct descendant of a woman who was burned at the stake for her witchcraft back in the 1700's in Salem, Massachusetts; Daphne also learned that she was in fact a sorceress, and would begin her training as a witch under her grandmother as soon as possible, now however it seemed as if that had happened hundreds of years ago, because at the moment Daphne was holding her grandmother's head aloft after she had collapsed to the ground, which scared and shocked Daphne at the same time.

"Grandma, grandma, please tell me if you're okay, please speak to me" the young red head begged and pleaded with her relative as she didn't move an inch, except for the time that she held her grandmother's head.

Seeing that Daphne was in tears and being a good friend, Velma rushed over to where Daphne was and decided to help her comrade out in her time of need; the bespectacled young woman was very intelligent and had always helped out the gang in times of need or trouble, so Velma knelt down and using CPR training felt the elderly woman's neck and arms to see if there was any signs of life still in her, which Daphne was silently praying that there was.

"Hmm… this is very interesting, it looks like your grandmother still has a pulse Daphne, but she appears to not be saying anything or moving very much; I would have to say that judging by what happened to her, I would say she's fainted somehow" Velma explained.

"Fainted? How?" Daphne asked.

"I would say all the excitement and stress from her magic use might have overwhelmed her" Velma replied.

"Jeepers, will she be okay?" Daphne asked, holding her hands together as she spoke.

"Calling on all my medical expertise, I would say yes; but it would be a good idea for her to rest for a while" Velma said.

"Then rest she shall, Velma, you Fred, Shaggy and Scooby go back up into the house and into the living room and let grandma rest on the couch or in a chair, the couch might work because it's bigger and would provide more room for her to rest" Daphne explained.

"But what are you going to do Daphne?" Fred asked.

"I'm going to stay here and defeat this creature, he's going to pay for causing my grandmother to faint like that, no one messes with a Blake and gets away with it!" Daphne replied, with fire flashing in her eyes and a determined look on her face.

"OK Daphne, good luck; and please, please be careful, I love you and don't want to lose you" Fred said as he took hold of Daphne's shoulders and kissed her on the lips.

"Freddie, you kissed me on the lips, you never do that, why did you do that anyway?" Daphne asked.

"Because you're a big part of my life, I want to spend the rest of my days with you, and I can't do that if you're gone" Fred replied as he smiled at the red head and kissed on the cheek.

"The rest of your days? Freddie, is that a, a…" Daphne remarked stunned at what her boyfriend was saying.

"Yes Daphne, I want to become a bigger part of your life, as long as you'll let me; Daphne Blake, will you be my bride? I know this is sudden but I don't know when I'm going to be able to ask you this again, so please give me your answer" Fred replied, after getting on bended knee in order to ask her the question he had been wanting to ask her ever since he had first fallen in love with her.

"Freddie Jones, I have been waiting for this day for my entire life, the love of my life has decided to propose to me and I couldn't be happier; yes Fred, yes I will be your bride, I will marry you" Daphne said, tearing up as she spoke.

"Thank you Daphne, you've made me the happiest guy in the world, thank you, and I promise, you won't regret this, I'm going to make you the happiest wife of all time" Fred replied, smiling as he hugged the red head; the two of them held each other in an embrace that seemed to last ages, but in reality only a few minutes, however Daphne and Fred knew that their wedding plans and relationship would have to wait, as the red head's grandmother was still unconscious.

"You're welcome Freddie, now you, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby go upstairs and let grandma rest, hopefully I'll be up soon" Daphne smiled as she kissed Fred on the lips once again.

With that Fred, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby took the red head's grandmother out of the tunnel and through the basement, back up into the main floor of the house and into the living room where they carefully placed the elderly red head on the living room sofa, and waited for her to wake up, while the blond unofficial leader of the group of sleuths sat in an easy chair along with the rest of the gang and silently prayed for the health and safety of his now bride to be.

Meanwhile back inside the tunnel, Daphne faced off against the Karnthur; she was thankful that her friends were able to take her grandmother out of harm's way, but she knew that there was still a rather important task to perform and in order to execute it, she had to use as much magic as her grandmother taught her, in addition, she hoped that it would be enough to stop the horrible creature forever and wipe him from the face of the earth for good.

"All right you, you fiend, it's time that you receive your just desserts and to show you what true magic is all about!" Daphne said as her hands began glowing a mysterious purple color, soon she was as angry as an insect whose home had been disturbed and a few moments later she aimed her hands at the strange creature and began using her new found magic powers to back up the creature as far as possible into the tunnel.

The creature then growled, snarled and broke Daphne's concentration causing her to be thrown backwards towards the entrance to the tunnel; as the red haired young witch sat up and returned to her feet, still a bit woozy, the creature began advancing towards her and trying to grab her with his long black claws; the mysterious creature then tried taking several swipes at Daphne, but was unable to capture her in his grasp.

With all the skill and grace of an Olympic gymnast Daphne ducked and dodged the creature's long, sharp claws managing to keep out of the creature's grasp as long as possible, while using a few spells and incantations along the way to trip up the creature whenever he tried to capture the young sorceress.

Unfortunately even her skills in gymnastics, which her parents had her learn in high school and that Shaggy helped her with, considering he was a gymnast as well, Daphne couldn't avoid the creature forever and soon the mysterious being had trapped her and was prepared to possibly make her the first headless sorceress in the world, that is until lying on the ground of the tunnel, she summoned all her magic powers and all her natural strength and forced the being back down the other end of the tunnel.

Now the strange creature was really nervous, the fierce monster was holding his hands up in defense, hoping that Daphne wouldn't destroy him or cause him to vanish, after all he had feelings too, evil feelings but feelings nonetheless; however, after seeing her grandmother faint in the tunnel earlier, she was determined to defeat this beast once and for all.

"This is it, time for you to disappear Mr. Karnthur, forever" Daphne said as she began chanting a strange incantation that she had been taught to her by her grandmother, who was currently lying on the sofa in the living room, unconscious.

"This is for my grandmother and every member of the Blake family that has practiced witchcraft over the centuries" Daphne said, with confidence on her voice as she aimed her hands at the mysterious creature yet again, as a strong purple glow came out of her hands which staggered the beast yet again.

"This is for every witch and mortal who has suffered at the hands of your evil for all these centuries" Daphne continued as she peppered the creature with her magic spells.

"And this is for the entire Blake family, witch and warlock, magical and mortal, this will show you or any creature that the Blakes are not to be trifled with, ever, especially not my grandmother!" Daphne said as the creature was backed up to a side of the tunnel wall, a spot where he couldn't escape from no matter how hard he tried.

Suddenly the bright purple glow that had been coming from Daphne's hands got even more intense, and soon it lit up the entire tunnel and the entire basement for that matter; the wealthy red haired sorceress held her own against the sinister creature and within five minutes, the glow that had been so intense began grower fainter and fainter, until the young woman's magical glow surrounded the Karnthur and within a few more moments, she saw that the glow was making the creature slowly vanish, molecule by molecule.

Daphne Blake then waited and waited until finally a burst of bright purple smoke came from where the creature had been standing, unfortunately for her right as the smoke appeared, Daphne herself became woozy and fell to the ground of the tunnel; however, as she lay on the ground something rather unusual happened, she had a strange dream where her friends had magical powers as well, and the five of them had to use their magic against a villain, but Daphne was somewhat weak, she told her friends in the dream that she couldn't use her powers.

As her friends and relatives spoke to her, they all told her that they believed in Daphne and that she had to get up soon, before it was too late; a few moments later the red head began stirring and amazingly she was able to stand up on her own two feet and under her own power again; the red haired sorceress was somewhat weak though from using one of the most powerful spells she had learned from her grandmother to defeat the Kartnhur and slowly but surely walked out of the tunnel back into the basement.

Next, she slowly but surely walked through the basement and into the downstairs hallway, before finally making her way through the hallway and staggering up to the doorway which connected the corridor to the living room, however as soon as Fred spotted the young red haired sorceress he rushed over to where she was standing, still rather unsteady and took her hand to attempt to keep her balanced on the way into the living room.

"Fred, you don't have to do this, you, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby need to watch my grandmother and make sure she's okay" Daphne remarked, insisting that she didn't need Fred's help to walk her over to one of the chairs.

"It's okay Daph, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby are doing a good job in watching her, I just want to make sure you're okay" Fred replied, softly caressing the red head's cheek as he spoke.

"I-I am whenever you're around Freddie" Daphne said as she looked up and saw Fred's smiling face; the blond young adult then carried the red haired young woman over to a chair and softly set her down in it, meanwhile Velma, Shaggy and Scooby looked over at Fred and then at Daphne and noticed both of them smiling like Cheshire cats, needless to say they were curious as to why they were acting like this and decided to ask them what was up.

"Hey, like what's with you two?" Shaggy asked.

"Yeah, you two look like you just came back from a dentist convention" Velma added.

"Should we tell them Fred?" Daphne asked, looking over at her blond boyfriend.

"I think maybe we should wait until your grandmother wakes up, don't you?" Fred responded.

"Good idea Freddie, I just hope she does wake up" Daphne replied.

"Don't worry Daph, as long as I've known you, you've been strong, resilient and tough, and I think your grandmother is the same way, so don't worry, she's going to wake up, I know it" Fred remarked, smiling over at his fiancé.

While Fred and Daphne smiled and continued to silently pray that the red head's grandmother would not perish, Shaggy and Velma looked at each other and smiled, wondering two specific things; one, what were Daphne and Fred so happy about and two did it involve their relationship at all, however those weren't the only things on Shaggy and Velma's minds at the moment.

The cowardly young man and the bespectacled young woman's relationship had grown over the years and while it had started somewhat rocky, not to mention it almost ended when the two of them broke up after Shaggy wanted to spend more time with Scooby instead of her, he managed to come to his senses and the two of them started dating again, but this time he swore he would not make the same mistakes again.

As he sat in the easy chair in the living room and looked over at Velma, Shaggy couldn't help but wonder were he and Velma at the same point of their relationship that Fred and Daphne were at? Sure Shaggy cared greatly for Velma and would always want to spend time with her, and was able to manage his time so that he was able to spend as much time with Scooby Doo as he did Velma, but would he be able to tell the young woman that he wanted to take his relationship further with her?

These were the things that ran through his mind as he and Velma watched each other while they, along with Daphne, Fred and Scooby waited for the red head's grandmother to awaken from having fainted earlier in the evening; all sorts of horrible thoughts ran through Daphne Blake's mind as she watched her grandmother slumber peacefully, one of which was what if her relative didn't wake up?

Needless to say Daphne wasn't hoping for that, and wanted her grandmother to be okay, if only to tell her that she meant a lot to her and had helped her so much in the short time she had spent inside her grandmother's home, and the time that her grandmother taught her magic; but for the most part Daphne just wanted to have a chance to speak to her grandmother again and was hoping she wouldn't be going away any time soon.

What seemed like hours had passed since Daphne's grandmother had fainted in the tunnel, but in reality it was only twenty or so minutes, and the elderly red head's eyes remained closed; however, the older of the two red heads was about to make somewhat of a remarkable recovery, for as she lay on the sofa, her left eye, followed closely by her right eye were slowly but surely opening.

As Daphne's grandmother slowly opened her eyes, she saw that she was indeed lying on a sofa in the living room of her house, which made her somewhat nervous and scared; she tried to sit up but once she tried to do so, the rest of the gang including Daphne came over to her side and told her to take it easy, which perplexed her as she wondered why the young red head and her friends had gathered at her side.

"Daphne? What's going on?" Daphne's grandmother asked as she raised her head a few inches, but was stopped as her granddaughter tried to get her to take it easy some more.

"Don't raise your head too much grandma, you had a major shock earlier, and I don't want anything more to happen to you" Daphne replied.

"I did?" Daphne's grandmother asked, somewhat surprised at her granddaughter's statement.

"You sure did, I was trying to fight off that Karnthur creature with my magic and all of a sudden you dropped to the floor, I was afraid that you might be…" Daphne replied as she began to tear up.

"I know what you must have been thinking dear, I would have been thinking the same thing as well; you're a wonderful granddaughter and if I were the one who was just learning magic I would be feeling the same way" Daphne's grandmother remarked.

"Thanks grandma, you're really the best grandmother a girl could ever have" Daphne replied as she hugged her elderly relative.

After making sure her grandmother was okay and after hugging her elderly relative, the wealthy redhead sat down next to her grandmother and took a deep, cleansing breath, which confused her grandmother, but knowing Daphne, she had to have a good reason for sitting down on the sofa and resting, so, despite the fact that she seemed to seemed to be just getting over the shock of fainting in the tunnel, the elderly red head asked why she was taking a break from her duties.

"Daphne, all you all right dear?" Daphne's grandmother inquired.

"Yes grandma, I'm fine, just tired" Daphne replied.

"Tired?" Daphne's grandmother responded raising an eyebrow and sounding somewhat confused.

"Yes, I think all that magic stuff takes a lot out of you, because I am exhausted; I don't want to even think about magic or sorcery for a long time" Daphne replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that dear, but tell me: were you able to handle your powers? Did you succeed against the Kartnhur?" Daphne's grandmother asked.

"Well grandma, now that you mention it…" Daphne replied, with a smile on her face.

"Congratulations dear, you did it!" Daphne's grandmother said as she stood up, grabbed Daphne by the arms and began hugging her like no grandmother had ever hugged anyone ever before.

"Grandma, I thought you weren't feeling well?" Daphne asked, with a questioning look on her face.

"Well, I wasn't, but when I figured out you had used your magic to defeat the creature, I felt instantly better, it was a rather miraculous recovery" Daphne's grandmother remarked with a large grin on her face.

"Grandma, you are something; I really thought when you fainted, that you were…" Daphne replied, tearing up as she spoke.

"I understand dear, as I said before, I completely understand what you are going through; I once had to learn how to use my magical abilities, and now that you can properly use your magic and have defeated the Karnthur, I am very, very proud of you" Daphne's grandmother said as she began hugging her granddaughter once again.

"Thanks grandma, but there's just one thing I'm curious about" Daphne stated.

"Yes dear?" Daphne's grandmother replied with a question of her own.

"What about the creature, what's going to happen to him now that I defeated him and he can't hurt any member of the Blakes" Daphne asked.

"Well dear, he was transported to a sort of limbo where supernatural creatures go when they are defeated by magic; they cannot escape it, and unless some warlock or witch were foolish enough to release him, he shall remain locked away for all eternity" Daphne's grandmother replied.

"Phew, that's good news; you know, if I live to be a thousand, I'll never forget that creepy Kartnhur, or his face for that matter" Daphne commented.

"I know dear, but remember he's gone now, so he won't be a problem any more; and now that he's gone, you still have to remember that you now possess something that will change your life as you know it; you have the blood of a witch in your veins now Daphne, you have something that hundreds of Blakes before you had and that many were persecuted and killed for" Daphne's grandmother explained.

"Jeepers" Daphne remarked, gasping as she spoke.

"I know Daphne, it may be hard for you to still grasp, but I remind you that you are a witch, that you have supernatural powers beyond your wildest imagination, and that you can now do great things for mankind and your friends; but remember: you must never, ever abuse your powers and you must never let yourself fall into evil control, otherwise, I cannot begin to describe what could possibly happen to you or your friends" Daphne's grandmother explained, with a serious tone in her voice.

"I understand grandma, and I won't let you, my family or my friends down ever" Daphne replied, also sounding deadly serious.

"Well, I'm glad that's settled and now I can sit down again" Daphne's grandmother said as she planted herself back down on the sofa, while Daphne sat down next to her a few moments later.

"So Daphne dear, what are you going to do with your abilities now?" Daphne's grandmother inquired, while the rest of the gang sat in chairs around the living room watching the two red heads.

"Well grandma, now that I've beaten the creature, I have a surprise for you" Daphne replied.

"A surprise? Whatever could it be?" Daphne's grandmother said as she turned towards the red head; the younger of the two red heads and a huge smile on her face as she began speaking to her elderly relative, who had a curious look on her face, to say the least.

"Well grandma, it's something that I don't know if you'll be able to handle, I just want to make sure you'll be okay with this" Daphne replied.

"Daphne dear, of course I'll be all right with whatever you tell me; you're one of the most important members of the Blake family and my favorite relative, not to mention my only granddaughter, so whatever you have to tell me, I can handle it" Daphne's grandmother remarked.

"OK grandma, if you say so; well, in addition to being a witch and a sorceress, before I faced off against the Karnthur, Fred and I had a little discussion about our lives and what we wanted to do with our lives, because eventually we are planning on taking time off from or even stopping solving mysteries" Daphne replied.

"I see, what could possibly cause you and your friends to stop solving mysteries? Especially when the five of you are so good at solving them?" Daphne's grandmother asked, sounding somewhat surprised that her granddaughter would stop doing something she loved.

"Well grandma, actually the reason why we might stop solving cases is because… well, it's because that Freddie proposed to me, and I said yes!" Daphne declared happily.

"Daphne dear, that is wonderful! Congratulations!" Daphne's grandmother replied as she began shaking Daphne's hand and began hugging her once again.

"Thank you grandma, and believe me, I am so happy that Fred proposed, and if you're strong enough and you're able, you can come to the wedding, we would love to have you and I know Freddie would like to have you there too" Daphne remarked.

"Absolutely Daph, anyone that's a friend or relative of Daphne's is a friend of mine; although there's one thing that I'm worried about after we get married" Fred replied.

"What's that Freddie?" Daphne asked.

"I wonder if we're going to be anything like Darrin and Samantha from _Bewitched_, after we're married" Fred pondered.

"Fred, trust me, we won't be anything like them; I know you'll let me use my magic, I mean after all, even before I found out I was a witch we would have been an interesting married couple to say the least; I mean what other married couple can say we solve mysteries, with our friends, and sometimes by ourselves" Daphne replied.

"True Daph, very true, but there's one thing that I think I need to say, before we do start planning our wedding" Fred remarked.

"What is it Freddie?" Daphne asked.

"Well, you're going to have magic now, and we're going to be together for a lot more often; and I would like to still solve mysteries, just not all the time, maybe it could be like a hobby" Fred replied.

"That's perfectly fine with me" Daphne said, smiling as she spoke.

"But there's something else; if we do keep solving mysteries, I want to make sure nothing happens to you, because if something did happen to you, I don't know what I would do with myself; and I want to be able to… well, to see my kids if we decide to have any that is, but if we solve mysteries and you were to get hurt…." Fred explained, trying to tell Daphne just what he was worried about.

"I understand Freddie, but believe me, I can protect myself" Daphne replied, placing her hands on the young man's shoulders as she spoke.

"I know you can protect yourself, but I'm also worried about our possible children; what if they turn out to be magical, like if they are witches or warlocks?" Fred explained.

"Fred, I don't think the chances of that are very good; but if one of our kids is a witch or warlock… then I guess, I would be okay with it, I mean they would be able to protect themselves after all" Daphne chuckled.

"Daph, I'm serious, do you know what kind of teasing and what kind of ridicule that our kids would have to go through if they were a witch or warlock?" Fred asked.

"Fred, Daphne, May I say something?" Daphne's grandmother spoke up from her spot on the sofa.

"Sure grandma" Daphne replied.

"Absolutely Mrs. Blake" Fred remarked.

Daphne's grandmother then walked over to the red head and her blond boyfriend and put one hand on each of their shoulders, signifying that she was being friendly, which Fred and Daphne were glad to see, considering they weren't sure if the elderly red head wanted to talk about this sort of thing with the two young adults.

"Daphne dear, Fred, you two are wonderful sleuths and wonderful people; Daphne, you are a beautiful young woman, you're now a very powerful young witch, and my favorite granddaughter, you should be proud of having a daughter or son who is a witch or warlock" Daphne's grandmother explained.

"Thank you grandma" Daphne replied.

"You're welcome dear, and Fred: you are a very handsome young man, and if I were 80 or so years younger, I would say that Daphne would have some competition when it comes to your hand" Daphne's grandmother commented.

"Mrs. Blake, that's very nice of you to say and very flattering, thank you" Fred replied.

"Think nothing of it Fred, I think you'll make a fine grandson in law and a wonderful husband for Daphne" Daphne's grandmother said.

"I think so too grandma, I think so too" the younger of the two red heads responded.

"With that being said, I think the two of you will make a fine couple, and the two of you will make fine parents, and you will have a wonderful son or daughter, or both, magic or no magic" Daphne's grandmother replied as she walked over to the sofa and sat back down.

Following the elderly red head's lead, Daphne and Fred then sat back down on the couch, across from Shaggy, Scooby Doo and Velma, who were sitting in chairs on the other side of the room, while they watched their friends and Daphne's grandmother; Shaggy and Velma smiled and looked at each other with great devotion in each of their eyes, both because they were in love and because finally, Fred and Daphne were getting married, which is something they both secretly wanted for years.

Not for lack of trying, but Velma, Shaggy and Scooby Doo for that matter, had been trying to set the pair up for years, ever since the two of them first met; of course Fred and Daphne had been trying to set Shaggy and Velma up for years, which worked, now that the two of them were together, like the aforementioned red head and blond young man, they were quite happy that their two friends, who they had helped get together were going to be heading to the aisle very soon.

Of course, since Velma and Shaggy were boyfriend and girlfriend, the next step for Fred and Daphne, after their marriage preparations were finished and the two of them were wed, was to get the cowardly young adult and the brunette haired young woman down the aisle; and luckily for them, a certain Great Dane was also glad to see Shaggy and Velma in love, and wanted to see the pair married as soon as possible.

For Daphne Blake, her life couldn't get any better: she was going to get married to her boyfriend Fred Jones, her grandmother had taught her how to use witchcraft, she was a member of one of the richest families in North America, and she had the greatest grandmother and the greatest friends a girl could ever have.

"_Yep"_ the red head thought as she continued to sit on the sofa.

"_Things can't get any better then this"_ Daphne remarked as she put her arm around Fred; the two of them then smiled at each other and soon the red head kissed the young adult on the cheek; to coin a phrase: it was magical, which fit Daphne's personality quite well, considering she was a wealthy red haired young witch, in addition, she could finally shrug off the handle she had given herself when she started her witch training under her grandmother: The Reluctant Sorceress, which she was more then glad to do.

Author's Notes: Hopefully everybody liked my little surprise involving Fred and Daphne in this chapter, I think I'll include Daphne and Fred's wedding in a future story in this series, which one though I'm not sure yet; make sure and keeping checking my account, because I could post it at any time.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

With Daphne having defeated the sinister Karnthur creature and having proposed to Fred, things settled down a bit in the home of the red head's grandmother; once the morning arrived, Daphne and the rest of Mystery Inc. had themselves a filling breakfast, and chatted with the red head's grandmother about her new abilities, and the upcoming wedding of the two young adults.

After breakfast was finished, the five sleuths discussed what life was going to be like living with a sorceress, even though it was Daphne after all; later while Fred, Shaggy, Scooby Doo and Velma packed up their luggage for their journey back to Ohio, Daphne's grandmother spoke to her granddaughter and told her what to expect, now that she was a witch and had magical powers.

"Well grandma, I guess the gang is getting ready to head for home" Daphne said while she looked out through the windows of the old Victorian home and towards the driveway of the house where the Mystery Machine was sitting.

"Yes it certainly looks that way dear, and to be honest I wish you didn't have to leave quite yet" Daphne's grandmother replied.

"Why grandma?" Daphne inquired.

"Because dear, I really enjoyed having you and your friends around here and I would love to keep you around; for company and just to have some one to talk to" Daphne's grandmother explained.

"I know you did grandma, but the gang and I have our lives to live and jobs, and our own families; and someday maybe I'll have a daughter of my own, so I can't really stay here, as much as I would like to" Daphne replied, with a sorrowful look on her face.

"I realize that dear; although I have to admit, it was really wonderful having you and your friends here, and if you would like to you and your friends can visit me as many times as you can, now that you know I'm still alive" Daphne's grandmother said with a smile.

"Grandma, believe me, I will try and visit you as much as physically possible, and I'll write you, e-mail you and call you as much as possible as well" Daphne replied.

"Daphne dear, remember you're a witch now, so you can transport yourself here if you wanted to; even though you have only transported yourself a short distance so far, there are people that can help you with your magic and can teach you more then I ever could teach you in regards to magic" Daphne's grandmother remarked.

"Grandma, I thought you were the only member of our family that practiced magic, that's still around of course" Daphne replied.

"Well, technically that's not true; there are a few others that practice sorcery and witchcraft, but in secret; for instance, your Aunt Olivia practices witchcraft on occasion, I know this because I spoke to her once and she shared a few spells with me" Daphne's grandmother remarked.

"Aunt Olivia? How in the world can she practice magic in New York City, in an apartment of all places?" Daphne asked, her curiosity having gotten the better of her.

"Like I said Daphne, she practices it in secret" Daphne's grandmother replied.

"Ah, I see; but what about any other Blakes that practice magic?" Daphne asked.

"Well dear, when you and your parents spoke about magic and sorcery, you remember that your parents said that most of the witches and warlocks came from your mother's side of the family correct?" Daphne's grandmother inquired.

"Sure I remember… wait, you don't mean…" Daphne replied, before she stopped speaking, once she realized what her grandmother was talking about.

"Yes dear; I know that Aunt Olivia is on your mother's side of the family, and that your cousin Shannon from Scotland is a witch as well, because she is on your mother's side of the family; and in addition, Elizabeth is a sorceress, but not as powerful as the two of us" Daphne's grandmother remarked.

"My… my mother is a witch? I-I don't believe it" Daphne replied, sounding shell shocked at what her grandmother had told her.

"Yes dear, your mother is a sorceress; she practices some magic still, but not as much as the two of us" Daphne's grandmother explained.

"So does that mean my mother will be able to teach me witchcraft?" Daphne asked.

"Yes, she should be able to teach you sorcery when you return to Ohio" Daphne's grandmother replied.

"Does my dad know about this?" Daphne asked.

"He does, and he doesn't have any problems with it; which is pretty nice when you think about it" Daphne's grandmother replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah it is pretty nice, to have a witch in your family and no problems" Daphne said with a smile.

The red haired young sorceress however couldn't say anything else, or much of anything else because as she looked out the window, she noticed that the headlights of the Mystery Machine were flashing, which meant that Mystery Inc. was ready to hit the road again, which meant that for Daphne it was time to say goodbye to her elderly relative.

"Well grandma, I guess the gang's ready to leave, so I guess I better leave too; goodbye grandma, I learned a lot from you and I'm glad to have you as my grandmother" Daphne said as she hugged the elderly redhead, who naturally reciprocated the hug.

"Thank you dear, and I'm glad to have you as my granddaughter as well, I wish you well with your magic dear and your mystery solving and other jobs; oh, and if you and Fred have children, I would love to see them, and send me pictures too" Daphne's grandmother replied with a chuckle.

"Don't worry grandma, I will" Daphne said as she wished her grandmother well.

With that, Daphne Blake said her final goodbyes to her grandmother and walked towards the door of the old Victorian home; she then opened the door and walked outside to the Mystery Machine before opening the passenger side door of the van and entering the vehicle, once inside the van she smiled at Fred as she buckled her seatbelt.

Naturally Fred was curious as to why she was smiling and decided to ask her about it, although considering he happened to look inside the house while he and the gang were packing their luggage, she figured that he knew what was going on with the red haired sorceress.

"So Daphne, did you and your grandmother have a nice conversation?" Fred inquired.

"Yes we did, why?" Daphne asked.

"Well, I happened to see you and your grandmother talking and it looked like an interesting conversation" Fred replied.

"Actually it was; grandma was telling me about some of my relatives who practice magic, in secret of course" Daphne remarked.

"Like who?" Fred inquired.

"Like my mother" Daphne replied.

"Your mother? I figured as much" Fred asked, before laughing a bit as he spoke.

"Why do you say that Fred?" Daphne inquired.

"Because I always thought your mother was a witch" Fred chuckled.

"Watch it Freddie darling, other wise I might turn you into a toad" Daphne replied with a cackle in her voice.

"You wouldn't" Fred remarked.

"Oh yes I would dearie, and I'll get your little dog too" Daphne replied with another cackle.

"Very funny Daphne, very funny" Fred remarked with a chuckle.

This naturally caused every inhabitant of the van to laugh somewhat loudly, and as luck would have it, the laughter eventually reached Fred and Daphne, and the two of them started laughing as well; needless to say, the Mystery Machine's trip back to Coolsville was a long and strange one, but it was funny nonetheless.

Soon the five members of Mystery Inc. would return to Ohio and Daphne would return to Blake Mansion, where her mother would teach her more about magic and sorcery, and she would learn more about herself and her family's history of witchcraft, both of which she hoped would come in handy the next time the gang had a mystery.

Hopefully no mystery the gang would have in the future was as strange as the one the group had gotten back from, which was one that would help Daphne become a better person and a better sleuth, and would hopefully end her friends use of the term Danger Prone Daphne, although it wasn't that bad a term, but nonetheless Daphne Blake was no longer the person she had been when she found out she was a witch in the first place, she was no longer a Reluctant Sorceress.

Author's Notes: Hopefully everybody liked the ending of this story; I wasn't sure how to end it as far as a thirteen chapter, but I managed to finish it and as usual I hope everyone who reads my stories enjoys it; oh, as for Daphne's mom being a witch and Daphne and Fred's wedding, I will mostly likely do stories featuring those things, but I don't know when, all I can say is watch my Fan account and you'll get to read it eventually.


End file.
